Para Amarnos Más
by Litac
Summary: Ella no es la misma, pero todos la siguen adorando. Capítulos editados. Disculpen la demora
1. Chapter 1

PARA AMARNOS MÁS.

¡Hola a todas!, Primero quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia, al menos los principales, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Esta historia esta hecha con mucho cariño, con el simple deseo de entretener.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

CAPÍTULO UNO

"Lo que antes fueron"

¿A cuál de las dos amó más? Nunca hubo respuesta a esa pregunta pues, ni siquiera él mismo quería formularla.

Una entró a su vida una fría noche, a bordo de un barco, rumbo a Inglaterra. La otra, si, ella, llegó sin ser invitada y mucho menos bien recibida.

Terruce Grandchester, a los 28 años, su carrera se encontraba en la mejor etapa. Reconocido como uno de los mejores actores de su tiempo, los críticos lo adoraban y las mujeres lo asediaban, más él, solo tenía ojos para una.

Susana Marlow, caprichosa y voluntariosa, acostumbrada a obtener todo cuanto se le antojaba, vio truncados sus sueños, cuando en un acto reflejo salvó y perdió a sus dos grandes amores, Terry Grandchester y el teatro, respectivamente.

Candice White Andley, después de la traumática separación, se dedicó a cometer un erros tras otro, que lamentablemente la convierten en un ser amargado e irreconocible.

Tres personas, completamente distintas entre sí, pero que se vieron envueltas en situaciones que de una u otra manera cambiarán sus vidas para siempre.

Iban a dar las 12 de la noche y ella aun no llegaba, hacían casi 15 horas que salió de la mansión y no daba señales de vida. Su esposo se veía preocupado y hecho una fiera, pese a estar acostumbrado a las continuas desapariciones de su mujer. Recorría impacientemente desde el cuarto matrimonial hasta el cuarto de los niños, pasaba a la cocina, miraba nuevamente el reloj y se acomodaba en el sofá. 15 minutos después, realizaba el mismo recorrido.

Así trascurrieron tres horas más, hasta que se escuchó el ruido de llantas sobre la gravilla del camino que conducía a la entrada de la casa. Ella descendió del auto y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por no hacer ruido, al igual que el conductor del automóvil que la trajo de vuelta, pues aceleró de manera tal que, el sonido de los neumáticos hirió el silencio de la oscura noche. Al cruzar la puerta, se topó de frente con la figura de su esposo que la esperaba sentado con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- fue la única pregunta que pudo hacer, pues una mezcla de rabia y alivio le impidió reaccionar como quería.

-¿A caso importa? Desde hace tiempo tendrías que haberte acostumbrado a…esto -dijo señalándolos a ambos.

-Claro que me importa, eres la madre de mis hijos.

-No me hagas reír, sabes muy bien que todo esto es una soberana porquería -se deshizo de sus zapatilla y quitaba su arete mientras hablaba.

-¿PORQUERÍA, pero que estas diciendo?, ¿es que tus hijos son una porquería? -ahora la indignación se reflejaba en el rostro cansado de aquel hombre, soportando las ganas enormes de abofetear a la mujer- SON TUS HIJOS, debes al menos tratar de amarlos, no paraban de preguntar por ti.

-¿En algún momento has escuchado salir de mi boca que no los amo? además, sé que aquí estarán bien atendidos. –ella hablaba con toda la calma y descaro que había en su ser.

-Pero ellos te necesitan a ti. Debes pres… -fue interrumpido.

-Basta –dijo casi inaudiblemente- No pienso tener otra vez esta discusión, ya estoy harta de lo mismo, me voy a dormir, estoy un "algo" cansada -dijo haciendo una seña con sus dedos índice y pulgar y se marchó de allí.

Él quedó solo en el gran salón y deshago su frustración lanzando un suspiro resignado y finalmente se sentó.

De camino a su alcoba, se vio tentada a entrar en el cuarto de los niños y detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta, giró la perrilla, pero se arrepintió y decididamente fue a su recamara. Una vez allí tomó un corto baño y se acostó sin remordimiento alguno.

A la hora del almuerzo, bajo al comedor y encontró a su esposo en compañía de sus dos hijos. Los niños al verla, corrieron a su encuentro y cayeron al suelo en un revoltijo de abrazos y besos. Él observaba complacido, mientras ella se sentaba a la mesa para almorzar en "familia". No sabía si insultarla por lo que sucedió la noche anterior o abrazarla y comérsela a besos por la forma en que abrazaba a sus hijos. A final de cuentas, esa mujer lo trastornaba, pues podía llegar a ser insoportable sin siquiera proponérselo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? No debes levantarte de esta cama. –El esposo tenía cara de enojo y preocupación.

-Terry, sabes que no me gusta estar acostada sin hacer nada.

-Pues tú sabes que si por mi fuera, hasta la comida te daría en la boca. No quiero que te esfuerces, le hace mal al bebé.

-Solo iba por un vaso de agua –dijo ella resignada.

-Entonces yo lo traeré.

Así pasaban los días los esposos Grandchester, desde que le dieron reposo absoluto a la mujer, pues su embarazo era de alto riesgo. Mientras el joven marido iba por el agua, ella recordaba el traumático inicio de su matrimonio y agradecía profundamente lo que ahora tenía con el castaño.

**FLASH BACK**

-Puede besar a la novia -dijo el sacerdote que oficiaba la ceremonia.

Terry se inclinó y dio un suave beso a Susana, quien lo recibió ansiosa, mientras tímidas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. No hubo fiesta de bodas, por lo tanto se despidieron de los pocos invitados cuando salían de la pequeña iglesia. Los novios abrazaban a sus respectivas madres, mientras intercambiaban rápidas palabras.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? -Preguntó Eleanor a su hijo.

-Si lo estoy, además es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos.

-No, no lo es, este matrimonio puede anularse. –La mujer estaba realmente molesta viendo como Terry se unía a una mujer sin amarla.

-No madre, no puede anularse. –fue la dura respuesta.

-Terruce, ¿A caso tú….? La mujer estaba casi al borde del colapso.

-No hagas conjeturas precipitadas Eleanor. No puede anularse por el simple hecho de que no quiero hacerlo. He dado mi palabra y se que es lo correcto..

-En ese caso, te apoyo en lo que hagas de ahora en más.

-Dijiste eso mismo cuando te dije que me casaría con ella y sin embargo, no paras de insistir en que desista de este matrimonio.

-Bueno, soy tu madre y siempre haré la lucha para que seas feliz, ya me conoces. –la mujer tenia un brillo pícaro en su mirada.

Ambos actores se abrazaron, mientras el fotógrafo contratado por la señora Marlow hacía su trabajo. Por su parte, madre e hija se fundían en un caluroso abrazo, mientras la mayor de las mujeres se felicitaba internamente por el buen matrimonio que había logrado su rubio retoño.

-Muy bien querida, ya lo logramos, ahora vete con tu maridito y nos vemos mañana.

-Te quiero mucho mami, no sabes lo feliz que estoy. –No podría negarse que Susana se veía radiante, a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas, pues se negaba a usar una prótesis, se veía hermosa vestida en su traje blanco.

-Yo también linda, ya sabes que nunca te dejaré sola. –dijo la mujer soltando una lagrimita, después de eso, empujó la silla de su hija hacia donde se encontraba Terry con su madre. Este tomó la silla y se dirigió hacia el auto.

Fueron directamente al departamento del actor. Ninguno dijo nada durante mucho rato. El se había prometido ser paciente y tratar de quererla, pero tan pronto cruzó la puerta, lo invadió la ira y la impotencia y recordó que había sido orillado a esta situación, donde definitivamente ninguno sería feliz y fue allí cuando volvió el Terry egoísta y rebelde. Se dijo para sí mismo, que si ella lo había manipulado, para que estuviera a su lado, pues estaría con ella, pero bajo sus condiciones.

Dejó la silla de ruedas en medio de la sala y se sentó en el sofá a hojear el periódico que había abandonado en la mañana sobre la mesa de centro. Susana no se movía y así transcurrió media hora hasta que el pronunció palabra.

-¿Por qué no te has ido a la cama? -preguntó mientras pasaba la hoja.

-Es que estoy esperando que entremos juntos a la alcoba -dijo ella colorada hasta los pies.

-Esta bien. –lanzó un suspiro resignado, mientras empujaba la silla.

Entraron el la alcoba y Susana se puso tensa al observar la cama matrimonial, que era el punto focal en la habitación, además pudo ver dos mesitas de noche, sobre as cuales reposaban lámparas clásicas, un mueble con largas gavetas y un enorme armario, todo en un sobrio color oscuro. Para ser un hombre joven y dedicado a una profesión tan poco común, como lo es el teatro, el gusto de Terruce era si se quiere simple.

Susana temblaba y su pulso estaba muy acelerado, se veía realmente nerviosa, ni siquiera en sus pocas presentaciones como actriz estuvo tan agitada. Esperó pacientemente a que su ahora esposo saliera del baño y al verlo se tensó aun más. El comprendió lo que ella esperaba y decidió que era mejor continuar para salir de una vez de aquella situación.

Se acercó a ella y se inclinó de un modo que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, tanto, que ella pensó que la besaría, pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba o esperaba, él deslizó sus brazos, uno por la espalda y el otro por debajo de sus piernas, para poder así, cargarla y sentarla en la cama. Cuando él se disponía a deshacerse de su camiseta, se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto, pensando que ella empezaría a desvestirse. Los botones del vestido se encontraban en la parte trasera de este. Por lo visto había sido diseñado para que el "atento y romántico" novio despojara a su virginal esposa de la blanca prenda, pero en este caso, el novio no se portaba atento y mucho menos romántico.

Resignado, se colocó a su espalda y dio inicio a la tediosa tarea de desabotonar botón por botón mientras descubría la nívea piel de la joven, para luego darse cuenta que después de terminar con los botones del vestido, tendría también que desatar el corsé que ajustaba la cintura de la mujer. La imagen habría sido romántica, si el joven mostrara un rostro enamorado y ansioso, en lugar de uno de fastidio.

Cuando hubo terminado, ayudó a su esposa a sacar los brazos, cayendo la parte superior del vestido sobre el regazo de Susana, el corsé también cayó, dejando el busto de la joven libre y a la vista.

Susana Marlow era hermosa, sus pechos, redondos pero de un tamaño bastante llamativo, se movían en un vaivén cadencioso al ritmo de la agitada respiración de la rubia, invitando a ser tocados.

Por más que no quiso disfrutarlo, no pudo evitar sentir placer al tocar los senos turgentes y juveniles de su esposa, ella se dejó llevar por quien se suponía era el más experimentado de los dos. Él dejó la actividad que estaba gustosamente realizando con el busto de la joven, para terminar de zafar el vestido de la parte inferior del cuerpo femenino, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, ella se sobresaltó y se negó de tajo.

-NO, por favor, no lo hagas -dijo casi gritando.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó él en una mezcla de molestia y curiosidad.

-Es que…no quiero que me…veas, no es agradable. –se refería a su extremidad mutilada.

Fue así que ella se metió bajo las sábanas y se deshizo por completo del vestido y a su vez de la estorbosa ropa interior que llevaba puesta. Él hizo lo propio con sus ropas e igualmente se metió bajo las sábanas. Terry ya no pensaba ni en él, ni en Candy y mucho menos en Susana, solo quería saciar la necesidad inmediata que le produjo el besar y tocar los senos duros de la mujer que tenía a su lado, sentía que moriría si no satisfacía el deseo que ahora lo quemaba y hacia que su entrepierna latiera en una mezcla de dolor-placer.

Terry Grandchester, sería un gran mentiroso, si no reconociera que no le gustó y disfrutó del cuerpo de su esposa. De hecho disfrutó "tres veces" esa noche. Para Susana fue muy distinto, pues no sabía como comportarse y el complejo que sentía por su incapacidad física, no la dejó disfrutar de la noche más importante de su nueva vida. Además esta el hecho de que su flamante esposo, al terminar la "faena" le daba la espalda y aunque estaban uno junto al otro, la chica se sentía completamente sola.

Esta vez fue ella quien rompió el silencio en aquella habitación.

-¿Estas dormido? -preguntó entre apenada y temerosa, pero no hubo respuesta alguna y volvió a preguntar, -Terry, ¿estas dormido?

-Estaba a punto Susana, ¿Qué quieres?

-Disculpa, es que necesito asearme. –ella sabía que la convivencia con él no sería fácil y estaba en lo cierto.

-Ya te asearas mañana, ahora por favor durmamos, estoy cansado -él hablaba sin cambiar de posición y con voz notablemente somnolienta.

-Es que de verdad necesito asearme y además necesito ir al baño, -ella no estaba cómoda con la sensación es esa "parte" de su cuerpo, donde además había rastros de sangre.

Él se levantó, entró al baño y salió al poco tiempo, apartó la gruesa sábana que cubría a Susana y vio su total desnudez, así como también la extremidad faltante, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó al baño donde había estado él.

Mientras ella estaba sentada en el retrete, él abrió el agua de la bañera. Para la mujer, todo aquello le parecía humillante, pues por increíble que parezca jamás se detuvo a pensar en quien resolvería situaciones como esa, siempre tuvo a su lado a su madre para ayudarla y consentirla en todo, pero ahora ella no estaba y por lo tanto debía recurrir a su esposo.

-Cuando termines me avisas, -fue lo único que dijo y salió del baño.

Mientras Susana se aseaba, él vio las sábanas de la cama en la que se podía comprobar la virginidad perdida. Fue por sabanas limpias y vistió la cama con ella. Cuando trajo a Susana de vuelta a la habitación se acostaron y ella intentó explicarle algo pero él la interrumpió.

-Terry, lo siento, no quiero ser…

-Mañana hablaremos de eso.

Al despertar, Susana se hallaba sola en la cama y así estuvo durante una hora, pues esperaba que Terry viniera a ayudarla a trasladarse al baño. Cuando este apareció, adivinó las pretensiones de su mujer.

-Voy a llevarte al baño y tendré lista tu ropa, luego hablaremos seriamente.

-Esta bien Terry.

La mujer no estuvo mucho rato en el baño. Su esposo la cargó y la sentó en la cama. Allí pudo ver la ropa que le había escogido, incluyendo la ropa interior, la ayudó a vestirse y luego puso los puntos sobre la íes.

-Escúchame bien Susana, es hora de que empieces a hacer las cosas por ti misma. No estoy dispuesto a servirte de mucama el resto de la vida, -el rostro serio de Terry reflejaba el enojo que sentía- entiendo que es difícil, pero debes empezar hoy mismo.

-Tienes razón querido, se que debe ser molesto para ti, pero no te preocupes, a partir de hoy no tendrás que hacer nada, pues mi madre vendrá a ayudarme y si tu lo permites, se quedará con nosotros.

-NO -fue la clara respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - estaba desconcertada.

-Simplemente no. Tu madre no se quedará con nosotros. No la quiero metida aquí todo el día. –ya se imaginaba la tortura que sería la Sra. Marlow, reclamando, exigiendo y mandando a cada rato.

-Pero Terry, es mi mamá, necesito verla, -estaba a punto del llanto- ella es quien me ayuda en todo.

-Susana, ya dije que tu madre no se quedará, además no le estoy prohibiendo que te visite, claro que puede hacerlo, pero no todos los días, es más, hoy mismo hablaré con mi madre para que tampoco venga tan seguido de visitas.

-Eso es distinto, a ti no te falta una pierna, -al decir eso, se arrepintió de inmediato, había prometido dejar de manipularlo una vez que se casaran, pero estaba desesperada y solo lo soltó sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-he dicho que no Susana, -si ella había prometido no manipularlo, él se prometió no dejarse manipular. Si tu mamá se queda más de lo debido o si pretende quedarse con nosotros, pues hasta ese día vivimos juntos. Ni a mi madre quiero aquí metida de cabeza, así que tú decides.

Dicho esto, Terry salió de la habitación seguido de Susana en su silla de ruedas. Justo cuando llegaron a la sala del departamento, sonó el timbre de la puerta, al abrir, vieron a la Sra. Marlow sonriente y maleta en mano.

-Buenos días, -dijo la mujer y sin esperar a ser invitada, entró con toda confianza.

-Buenos días, pase adelante, -dijo Terry en tono sarcástico.

La mujer pasó directamente a abrazar a su hija, quien se veía nerviosa.

-Hola princesa ¿cómo estas?, bueno eso ni preguntarlo, debes estar feliz después de tu noche de bodas.

-Mamá -se sonrojó en extremo- por favor no hables de eso.

-Por favor querida ya eres toda una mujer, no tienes que sonrojarte por todo lo que escuches.

Susana no sabía como hablar con su madre respecto a la discusión que acababa de tener con su esposo.

-Y bien, ¿ya desayunaron?, yo puedo preparar el desayuno por el día de hoy, ya mañana contrataremos a alguien para que se encargue de eso y de atender las labores domésticas, yo había pensado en traer a Nancy, pero eso depende de usted, yerno. La mujer no paraba de hablar y Terry solo miraba a Susana, quien a su vez se debatía entre desairar a su madre o acabar con su matrimonio en tiempo record.

-Pues si y lo más conveniente es mudarnos a un lugar más grande, tal vez una casa en las afueras con jardines y… -Terry se levantó dispuesto a sacar a la mujer, pero en eso Susana tomó la palabra, adelantándose a las intenciones de él.

-Madre, creo que debemos hablar, -dijo casi desesperada.

-Si cielo, dime.

-Mamá, creo… que será mejor que Terry y yo…vivamos…solos por un tiempo

Al escuchar esto último, el hombre abrió los ojos en señal de desaprobación y de inmediato Susana corrigió.

-Bueno, en realidad creo que puedo arreglármelas por mi misma y además Terry ofreció ayudarme en todo cuanto pueda, -mintió y se sintió avergonzada.

-Pero hija, ¿Cómo es posible?, tú aun no puedes valerte sola, me necesitas para todo. La madre estaba envuelta en lágrimas y Terry entendió, de donde venían todas las inseguridades de Susana y también supo quien fue su mentora en ese engañoso arte de la manipulación.

-Pero con el tiempo se que podré hacerlo mamá, -dijo esto último no muy convencida.

-¿Pero quién te ayudará a subir y bajar de la silla, quién te peinará, quien te bañará? Tú no puedes hacerlo, no puedes hacer nada sin mí.

-SEÑORA MARLOW -Terry habló en un tono bastante alto, para luego modularlo- Susana no es ninguna inválida, aun, -dijo acentuando la última palabra- pero si continua sobreprotegiéndola, como lo ha hecho siempre, tenga por seguro que ella NO PODRÁ NI TOMAR AGUA SIN SU AYUDA. Así que por el bien de su hija y sobre todo por mi salud mental, le sugiero que se marche y venga solo de visitas, que además no pueden ser tan seguidas. Susana podrá ir cuantas veces quiera a visitarla, pero le pido encarecidamente que usted la visite, cuando mucho cada 15 días. Buenos días, -dicho esto, Terry se encerró en su habitación, dejando a Susana metida en un berenjenal.

La Sra. Marlow se quedó con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par, ante las palabras de su recién convertido yerno. Mientras Susana solo mantenía la cabeza baja, mirando las manos que descansaban en su regazo.

-Susana, ¿Cómo vas a permitir eso? -preguntó indignada.

-Lo siento mamá, pero él tiene razón. Si no empiezo a valerme por mi misma, seré una completa inútil, además no quiero arruinar mi matrimonio. De ahora en adelante, trataré de hacer las cosas yo sola.

La señora Marlow supo en ese momento, que su hija había tomado la determinación de superar su estado y lejos de alegrarse por ella le dijo en un tono que denotaba el mas burdo resentimiento…

-Muy bien Susana Marlow, tú crees que ya no me necesitas, pero ya verás que llegará el día en que toques a mi puerta pidiendo mi ayuda y ten por seguro que ese día no estaré allí para ti. –la mujer tomó su maleta y salió del lugar dejando a su hija desconsolada.

Fin Flash back

Continuará….

¡Hola chicas! He vuelto. Reeditaré la historia, eliminaré y sumare aspectos que considere necesarios, pero conservaré la trama. Disculpen la demora y el corton de nota.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola queridas lectoras! Decidi seguir el consejo de Ysledsira y subiré todos los capítulos de la historia. Aca les dejo el número Dos

Capitulo II

Que tengas…¿Dulces sueños?

Chicago.

Candice pasó toda la tarde de aquel sábado en compañía de sus hijos.

Noah, el mayor, era de carácter fuerte e independiente, a sus siete años se creía todo un hombrecito. Su rostro afilado, de momentos le confería rasgos que suponían una actitud hostil, pero de inmediato eran suavizados por la dulzura de sus ojos color miel.

Marion, era el vivo retrato de su madre, solo que su pelo era menos rizado y sus ojos tenían la misma tonalidad que los de su hermano. Sólo era dos años menor que Noah, pero tan despierta e inteligente como él.

-No te muevas muchachita -dijo Candice a Marion mientras la levantaba de la cintura.

-Deja ir a mi hermana, horrible monstruo pecoso, -gritó Noah que estaba saltando sobre el fino sillón del gran salón.

Candice se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras con las que la llamó su hijo. Soltó a la niña y volteó lentamente para ver al chico, quien tenía los puños en alto en posición de defensa-ataque.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -preguntó la madre con cara de furia.

-Te dijo horrible monstruo pecoso mamá, -chilló Marion al lado de la mujer. Noah estaba petrificado, pues sabía lo que haría su querida mamita, mientras su hermana reía maliciosamente.

Candice lo tomó bruscamente, se sentó en el sofá y acostó al pequeño sobre sus rodillas. Frente a ellos se encontraba Marion que alentaba a su madre.

-Duro con él mami, -gritaba la niña y Noah no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pues estaba tenso al extremo.

-Ahora aprenderás a respetarme niño, -dijo Candice seguido de un grito del pequeño.

-NO MAMI, POR FAVOOOOOR -pero fue inútil, su madre ya tenía la boca sobre las costillitas del chico y daba pequeños mordiscos mientras movía la cabeza simulando el ataque de un animal furioso. A este acto se unió Marion que comenzó a puyar los costados de su hermano mayor.

-Mami, perdóname, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, eres la mami más hermosa que hay y tus pecas son liiiiiindas, -el niño estaba desesperando y casi no podía hablar de tanta risa, pero nada de lo que hacía o decía, parecía tener efecto en las féminas que los atacaban sin tregua.

Las cosquillas y los gritos, iban y venían sin descanso, hasta que la mujer puso cara de loca y recostó a su hijo en el sofá, fijando la mirada en Marion que inmediatamente alegó…

-Yo estoy de tu parte, no me ataques, -pero lamentablemente para ella, su madre ya estaba sobre su pequeño cuerpo, devorándolo a besos y cosquillas. Esta vez Noah se vengó de su hermana.

-Lamento interrumpir, -dijo una voz desde la entrada- ¿A mi no me haces cosquillas? –al instante de decirlo se arrepintió pues sabía que su "esposita" no contaba hasta dos para humillarlo, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, la mujer solo lo miraba, mientras los niños fueron a su encuentro. Su padre los recibió abrazándolos y cargándolos a ambos. Ella también se acercó y él quedó en una pieza cuando esta lo saludó con un tímido beso en los labios.

La cara de sorpresa de él y el sonrojo de ambos, se vieron interrumpidos por la reacción de asco de sus hijos y ninguno de los dos, pudo evitar una sincera sonrisa.

-A ver pequeños terremotos, ¿Qué hicieron esta tarde? -preguntó él sin salir del asombro. Había notado pequeños cambios en la actitud de su esposa, desde aquella noche en que ella se despertó sobresaltada, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones y no daba nada por sentado.

-Noah le dijo horrible monstruo pecoso a mami, -dijo Marion acusando a su hermano.

-Pero fue para salvarte a ti niña tonta, -se defendió Noah con cara de enojo.

-¡Hey! -dijeron sus padres al unísono- no le hables así a tu hermana.

El chico miró a la pequeña soplona con ganas de desaparecerla.

-Noah, debes disculparte con tu hermanita, no debes hablarle así a las personas, dijo su padre, mientras Candice reprimía una mirada de ironía y diciendo para ella "_mira quien habla"_.

-Lo siento Marion, se disculpó el chico.

-Y Marion -habló Candice- no es nada agradable acusar a los demás, a demás estábamos jugando.

-Lo siento, -dijo la niña no muy convencida.

-Ahora suban a su habitación, pronto servirán la cena, voy a buscar a lily y Betina para que los ayuden a vestirse, -Candice empezó a caminar cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo que decía…

-Yo no necesito a nadie para vestirme, puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-Yo si quiero mami, -dijo Marion sacando la lengua hacia su hermano- Tina siempre me deja más bella de lo que soy.

-Tienes razón princesita, ahora sube y deja tranquilo a tu hermano.

Los niños se dirigieron a su habitación, dejando solos a sus padres. Él rompió el silencio incómodo, cuando vio que su esposa emprendía la graciosa huida.

-Espera por favor, debemos hablar.

-Será mejor que no hablemos, solo esperemos a ver como se desarrollan las cosas, -dijo sin verlo a la cara, no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Pero necesito decirte tantas cosas, quiero que tú las sepas.

-Créeme que las sé, solo que me he esforzado por ignorarlas, pero estoy consciente de todas ellas, -ahora se encontraban frente a frente y ella tomaba suavemente sus manos.

-Será como tú quiera, -dijo él halándola hacia sí y abrazándola fuertemente.

Ella pondría todo de su parte y él estaría dispuesto a seguir siendo paciente. Durante la cena, hablaron de todo, pero Candice se sentía ajena a la conversación. Cuantas anécdotas divertidas de sus hijos y esposo se había perdido, como aquella que escuchó, en la que Noah se le ocurrió hace un estanque para las ranas en la tina de su tía, o cuando decidió que su hermana ya no sería rubia, sería morena como la tía Annie y cubrió su cabeza con hollín de la chimenea. Candice reía, pero en su interior sentía pesar de haberse autoexiliado de la vida de su familia, pero estaba decidida a recuperar lo perdido y reivindicarse ente esos que la amaban incondicionalmente.

Este cambio no fue casualidad, aun recuerda ese horrible y perturbador sueño que la atormentó durante casi un mes. La primera noche que soñó, se despertó alarmada y un sudor frío perlaba su frente, más no prestó atención, pues solo había sido solo un sueño y ella, no creía en los sueños, ni malos ni buenos.

Luego siguió teniendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez y aunque no afectó en nada su ritmo de fiestas y salida, no dejaba de incomodarle a la hora de disponerse a dormir.

**FLASH BACK**

-A ver señores, presten atención, la atracción de la noche esta a punto de aparecer, -Elizabeth Lowson anunció lo que se había hecho costumbre en las noches de la alta sociedad. Cada noche de fiesta, era presentada una atracción fuera de lo común, cuya excentricidad otorgaba fama momentánea al anfitrión en turno e instaba al próximo a superar el show presentado. Todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa. -Su atención por favor, hoy nos acompaña una dama descendiente de una estirpe milenaria, poseedora de un arte poderosa, que nos transportarán a otros tiempos. Si quieren conocer su pasado, presente y futuro, pasen a la sala contigua y se encontrarán frente a frente con ustedes mismos.

La señora Lowson sonaba muy teatral, todo el mundo quedó intrigado con las palabras de la mujer, pero nadie imaginaba que a solo tres días de la fiesta, la anfitriona aun no tenía ningún show que presentar, fue así que desesperada salió en compañía de su chofer a recorrer calles y cuchitriles con el fin de encontrar aunque fuera un show de payasos. Al llegar al pueblo vecino, se encontró con una feria con poca asistencia de visitantes y fue allí donde vio una tenducha paupérrima y lastimera, en cuyo interior se hallaba la atracción que tanto buscaba.

Madame Almeida, era una mujer de alrededor de 60 cuyo oficio era la cartomancia. Casi nunca acertaba sus predicciones, pero cuando lo hacía, tal era la exactitud que hasta ella misma quedaba maravillada. Tal es el caso de aquel joven rubio, al cual leyó la fortuna hacían ya varios años, para luego leer en el periódico la noticia de su muerte, conociendo además que pertenecía a la familia más poderosa de la ciudad; los Andley.

Esta noche, la mujer sería la atracción de la gente bien de la ciudad, un negocio nada despreciable, dadas las circunstancias en las que vivía. La anfitriona fue clara: dígales solo lo que ellos quieren escuchar y ella aceptó encantada, pues era lo que hacía con cada uno de sus clientes.

La primera en entrar fue Melissa Logan.

-Yo entraré primero, espero que por fin me digan si me casaré o no, -la señorita Logan, era una mujer a quien todos tildaban de solterona, pues a pesar de ser hermosa, no había conseguido marido a sus 34 años.

Al salir, la mujer dejaba ver una sonrisa que iluminaba la estancia entera.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó una de sus amigas.

-Esa mujer sabe lo que hace, me describió tal cual soy y me dijo que antes de que terminara el año conseguiría marido, -dijo la última palabra, lanzando un gritito de emoción.

Uno a uno fue pasando a ver a madame Almeida, que asombrosamente complacía a todos lo invitados. Lo que no sabían ellos, es que la adivina, había sido informada de algunos detalles de la vida de los asistentes a la fiesta. La servidumbre de la casa se ubicó estratégicamente entre los invitados conociendo así quien entraría a saber su fortuna, para luego dar detalles a la timadora.

Cuando casi todos habían asistido a la "consulta" con la mujer, la señorita Logan reparó en una persona que conversaba tranquilamente con uno de sus potenciales maridos y entonces se dirigió a interrumpir la conversación.

-Candice, querida ¿Cómo está tu esposo? Casi nunca te veo con él. ¿A caso tienen problemas?

Candice solo sonrió y siguió la conversación ignorando a la recién llegada, pero la entrometida Sta. Logan insistía.

-No deberías dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, un hombre así es presa fácil para cualquier OPORTUNISTA, -la intriga y el resentimiento se hicieron notar y aquellos que escucharon, voltearon a mirar.

-Tienes razón mi querida Melissa, hombres así son presa fácil para oportunistas, pero también para solteronas como TÚ…ya sabrás, -la pausa que hizo Candice en las tres últimas palabras, provocó la risa de algunos y el bochorno en la señorita Logan, quien tratando de disimular su enfado dijo…

-Tienes razón mi querida Candice pero debemos reconocer que ese tipo de mujeres tienen su encanto, pues de lo contrario no me explico como es que las familias más influyentes del país las acogen en su seno, -y antes de que Candice contraatacara, se apresuró a decir…

-Pero será mejor que te acerques hasta la adivina, a ver que te depara el futuro.

-Creo que te voy a tomar la palabra Melissa, veré que me dice la "otra BRUJA", -dijo esto último, bien plantada frente a la mujer, para luego adentrarse en el salón donde se encontraba Madame Almeida.

Al ver a Candice, la adivina pareció tratar de recordar algo que momentáneamente vino a su memoria, era como una especie de recuerdo lejano, pero al no poder ubicarlo, se dio por vencida. Esto pasó desapercibido por la rubia, quien en tono seco le dijo…

-A ver, ¿qué voy a desayunar mañana?

-Veo que no crees en esto muchacha, -afirmó la anciana.

-Vaya, de verdad es buena, ya adivinó algo de mí, -dijo la joven llena de sarcasmo.

-Muy bien, empecemos, -dijo Almeida ignorando la arrogancia de su cliente- Baraja las carta y pica el mazo en dos partes con tu mano izquierda y luego junta las partes, el montón de la derecha debe quedar sobre el de la izquierda, pero hazlo utilizando solo la mano izquierda .

La adivina tomó la baraja y la extendió boca abajo frente a Candice, quien miraba incrédula. Luego fue develándolas una a una y sin esperar que Candice hiciera alguna pregunta dijo…

-La vida te ha jugado sucio niña, pero tu has sabido superarlo, eres de carácter fuerte y optimista, pero te estas dejando llevar por la amargura. Desde que naciste… -la anciana no pudo continuar, puesto que fue interrumpida por la otra mujer.

-Si, si, eso ya lo sé, no me diga nada de mi pasado y mucho menos de mi presente. Hábleme del futuro, eso es lo que me interesa, a ver… miéntame.

-Si lo quieres saber, lo sabrás. –mientras revisaba la baraja que había entre ellas dos, la adivina sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda hasta llegar a su cuero cabelludo, pero aun así continuó. –deja esa guerra que tienes contra el mundo y especialmente contra ti y céntrate en lo único que te da paz. Si no lo haces, perderás la guerra, la paz y te perderás a ti misma.

Terminando de decir eso, la mujer sintió un estremecimiento y rápidamente se decidió a terminar la larga faena, que aunque un tanto fraudulenta, sería muy bien remunerada. Quería salir cuanto antes de ese lugar y sobretodo no quería volver a ver a esa última mujer que la había dejado tan perturbada. Su larga experiencia le decía cuando acertaba en alguna predicción y aunque ni ella misma entendió las palabras que salieron de su boca, sabía con seguridad que no era nada bueno.

Esa noche, Candice llegó a su casa pasada las dos de la mañana, encontró a su esposo dormido y se acostó a un lado sin hacer ruido, no quería despertarlo para no tener que escuchar otro sermón.

Inmediatamente se quedó dormida y fue asaltada por imágenes al principio borrosas, pero luego se le mostraron en total claridad.

-Anthony amor, cuanto te he extrañado, -dijo la mujer abrazándolo, él correspondió el abrazo, pero ya no era Anthony, era Terry en el cuerpo del rubio. –Ven cariño, quiero mostrarte algo, -lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta una pequeña cuna, -mira es tu hijo, nuestro hijo, cárgalo, él también te ha extrañado mucho.

El joven cargó al pequeño y lo envolvió en sus brazos, con su mirada le expresaba todo el amor, pero cuando dirigía los ojos hacia ella, lo hacía con tanta rabia que provocaba temor y angustia.

Luego se veía en medio de un prado cubierto de flores blancas, si, eran rosas, las más bellas y perfumadas que existían. Ella corría feliz oliendo y tocando las maravillosas "dulce Candy". Sintió la necesidad de arrancar una rosa y así lo hizo, cuando tocó el tallo, una larga espina hirió su dedo y una pequeña gota de sangre se dejó ver y a medida que la sangre salía, así iban matizándose lentamente las rosas, hasta convertirse de blanco a rojo intenso. Habían cambiado por completo, el fresco aroma de antes se hallaba convertido en un repugnante olor a sangre y excremento.

Luego soñaba con Stear, que levantaba en brazos al pequeño hijo de ambos y cuando la miraba, sentía odio y resentimiento en esos ojos azules que tanto quiso. El joven en una mano levantaba al pequeño, que luego se convirtió en Neil.

Stear empezó a recitar pasajes de Hamlet, aun con el hombre en alto. Candice veía la escena con asombro, para luego llenarse de horror al ver que lo que Stear levantaba con tanto orgullo en su diestra, era una seca y amarillenta calavera.

-Tómala, es tuya, te la regalo, -se la arrojó a los pies y se fue en compañía de Anthony. Ella tomó la calavera y la colgó en el collar que una vez le regaló la hermana María. Sentía como el peso la doblaba y la obligaba a bajar la cabeza.

Candice despertó bañada en sudor y agitada.

Así pasó casi un mes, hasta la noche en que la pesadilla fue tan fuerte que despertó dando gritos y asustando a su esposo.

Se encontraba en el hogar de Pony y los niños salieron a recibirla.

-Candy, Candy, te tenemos una sorpresa, -la hermana Grey venía tras ellos y Mary Jane los observaba desde la puerta de la humilde casa.

De repente ya no eran los niños los que la guiaban hasta la casa, eran Anthony y Stear quienes la llevaban casi a rastras. Una vez dentro se encontró con muchos ramos de rosas blancas, el olor era embriagador, casi asfixiante, en medio de la salita se encontró con tres féretros. En los dos primeros, pudo ver a sus hijos ya adultos que la miraban con ojos suplicantes. El tercer ataúd tenía tres cuerpos; el suyo, el de Terry y el de Neil. Los tres abrazados y ocupados en una perturbadora orgía, la llamaban e invitaban a unirse.

En su mano apareció un filoso cuchillo sin empuñadura, lo apretaba tan fuerte que la cortaba pero sin sentir ningún dolor y a medida que empuñar el cuchillo hería sus manos, así también hería a la Candy dentro del ataúd. Esa Candy la llamaba y extendía su mano sangrante hasta casi tocarla, pero ella rechazó el contacto y en un acto de furia y celos, arremetió contra los cuerpos desnudos de los amantes. Ellos no se defendían, todo lo contrario, reían descaradamente y gritaban de placer. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era inútil, se detuvo a mirar su cuerpo, se hallaba desnuda y con múltiples heridas. Estaba en un estado realmente deplorable.

-Candy, mírate, -escuchó la voz de Mary Jane en los labios de la que se encontraba en el féretro- eres una torpe.

Cuando vio su propio cuerpo, notó que las heridas que le causó a la del féretro, se reflejaban en sí misma. El blanco uniforme se tiño de rojo al igual que las rosas que adornaban el salón.

El olor a rosas fue sustituido por un hedor insoportable a excremento. Los niños empezaron a jugar y danzar alrededor de los ataúdes.

-Basta, respeten, esto no es una fiesta, es un funeral. ¿A caso no lo ven?, si los alcanzo, los castigaré por lo que resta de mes.

Salió tras los niños y comenzó a jugar y correr con ellos, cuando alcanzaba a alguno, lo tocaba y el niño caía muerto. Cuando hubo terminado de "tranquilizar" a los niños, notó la presencia de Anthony y Stear, los cuales no le dirigieron la palabra y le dieron la espalda, marchándose y llevándose con ellos a su familia.

Candice despertó desesperada y llamando a gritos a sus hijos y a su esposo, quien al notar el desespero de la mujer, la acercó a sí, abrazándola tranquilizadoramente. Ella lloraba y temblaba dando gracias al cielo al darse cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla. Sentir el torso fuerte de él, hizo que ella experimentara un sentimiento de seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Shhhh, todo esta bien, solo fue una pesadilla, cálmate, -decía él mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Parecía tan real, -su voz se quebró- tuve tanto miedo. Debo parar, no puedo seguir así. Ahora lo sé, esto es un aviso -decía para sí misma.

-Cálmate Candice -el hombre hablaba calmadamente, al verla en ese estado se preocupó, no quería alterarla más- voy por una taza de te, recuéstate, ya te la traigo, -rompió el abrazo y se levantó para salir del cuarto.

-¡NO! -ella casi gritó para luego bajar la voz- no quiero estar sola, voy contigo.

Diciendo esto ambos bajaron. En la cocina, ella se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras él preparaba las tazas para la infusión.

Ya con las tazas humeantes frente a ella, él se sentó y vio su rostro marcado por una mezcla de miedo y tristeza, sin decir palabra, tomaron el caliente líquido, hasta que escuchó murmurar…

-No puedo seguir en esta situación, no quiero seguir así, -ella estaba hablando en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él escuchara.

El corazón de él se quebró en pedazos. Cuando la escuchó gritar su nombre y el de sus hijos, para luego abrazarse a él, sintió un cálido rayo de esperanza y tuvo fe de que su relación mejoraría. Pero ahora con esa última frase que salió de su boca, toda esa momentánea alegría se esfumó. Pensó que ella estaba decidida a separarse de él y que se lo estaba afirmando a sí misma.

-Está bien Candice, -dijo en voz suave pero decidida- si es lo que quieres, yo estoy de acuerdo. Hablaré con un abogado ajeno a la familia, es mejor que ellos no se enteren aun. Solo te pido que tratemos de dialogar civilizadamente por los niños, ellos no tienen porque sufrir las consecuencias de nuestros errores, -él hablaba sin pausa, sin levantar la mirada, la cual estaba clavada en su taza de té.

-¿De qué estas hablando? -pregunto ella, aunque sabía exactamente a que se refería. Él estaba dispuesto a darle el divorcio, si ella lo pedía. Pero contrario a lo que su esposo pensaba, Candice, estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a su matrimonio. Haría el mejor esfuerzo para reconstruir a su familia, una familia que se hallaba distanciada por la vida de excesos que llevaba desde que se casó.

-De divorcio Candice, no puedo luchar yo solo, llevo 7 años intentando construir una vida a tu lado y en mi empeño, lo que logré fue hacernos infelices, más de lo que ya éramos. Así que si lo que quieres es divorciarte, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-No, -dijo ella que había escuchado atentamente las palabras de su esposo- no quiero el divorcio, todo lo contrario, quiero que lo intentemos, quiero que nuestra familia esté unida, quiero disfrutar de mis hijos. Se que he sido una molestia constante y estoy consciente que no merezco una oportunidad, pero de ahora en adelante trataré de esforzarme. –sus palabras fueron sinceras y él las creyó y las celebró en su corazón enamorado.

-¿De verdad es lo que quieres? -la cara de él le causo cierta gracia, pues no sabía si veía en su rostro alegría, sorpresa u duda.

-Si. Es lo que quiero Neil.

El no puedo evitar arrodillarse ante ella y aferrarse a su cintura. Ella correspondió al abrazo y acarició su corto cabello. El levantó el rostro y sus miradas se fundieron.

Así, el matrimonio Legan- Andley decidió darle una oportunidad a su vida en pareja.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

"Sin ti no soy nada"

Nueva York

Terry salió de la casa dejando instrucciones a todos, especialmente al ama de llaves.

_Sra. Morris, por favor no deje sola a Susana, ella es muy terca.

-Si Sr. No se preocupe, las muchachas y yo misma los turnaremos para hacerle compañía, -decía la mujer que trabajaba con los Grandchester desde hacían tres años.

-Si necesita ir al baño, que lo haga en la cama, -el hombre ya se había devuelto desde el auto tres veces- tengan siempre agua en el cuarto.

-Si Sr. Siempre tenemos agua en la habitación y la señora no se mueve para nada, -la Sra. Morris ya hablaba en tono molesto y con cara de pocos amigos.

Él se dirigió al vehículo y cuando se devolvió para darle otra instrucción al ama de llaves, esta lo interrumpió…

-Si Sr. Ya mandaré a alguien a comprar revistas y periódicos, -Terry esbozó una sonrisa apenada y se subió al automóvil, pero desde allí se escuchó gritar…

-Que coma a la hora y si me necesitan por cualquier cosa, estaré en el teatro, -decía las palabras rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Puso el motor en marcha y salió de prisa para evitar que la mujer lo regañara como solía hacerlo. Esta puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta tras ella.

En la habitación, Susana protestaba por todo y daba gritos y órdenes a todos los que se acercaban.

-Sra. Grandchester aquí le traigo las revistas de la semana y el periódico, -la joven mucama no tendría más de 15 años.

-Déjalos allí y sal, hoy no quiero ver a nadie, -Susana tenía un temperamento muy fuerte, pero esta semana estaba especialmente irritable.

-Si Sra. ¿Necesita algo más?

-Cuando necesite algo más ya llamaré, ahora sal de aquí, -dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a la muchacha, que salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra.

Desde que quedó encinta, la mujer puso todo su empeño para que su embarazo llegara a término. Ya había tenido tres pérdidas y estaba segura que no soportaría la muerte de un cuarto hijo. Sus embarazos llegaban solo a los seis meses. Siempre estaban a la expectativa del tiempo y cuando arribaban al quinto mes; empezaban los suplicios, sufría por las contracciones inducidas debido a la muerte del feto que llevaba en su vientre, solo para traer al mundo a un ser al que no podría abrazar ni besar. Además de eso, tenía que lidiar con la cara de dolor de su esposo y el sentimiento de vacío en su cuerpo. Se juró a sí misma delante de él, que si este bebé que ahora se estaba gestando no sobrevivía, no lo intentaría más. Terry aceptó sin contradecirla, pues lo que más le dolía era la decepción y el sufrimiento padecido por Susana cada vez que sus hijos morían dentro de ella.

La rubia empezó a tocar desesperadamente una condenada campanita de bronce, que utilizaba para llamar a la servidumbre. Todos se asustaron y salieron corriendo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer. La primera en entrar fue la señora Morris.

-Señora ¿Qué ocurre, se encuentra mal? -preguntó el ama de llaves, respirando agitadamente por la carrera.

-Quiero orinar y llevo rato tocando la estúpida campana y nadie venía ¿A caso quieren que moje la cama?

-Lo siento señora, no escuchamos, -dijo la señora Morris.

-Claro que no escucharon, lo más probable es que estuvieran chismoseando entre ustedes, -Susana estaba histérica.

-Disculpe Sra. No volverá a pasar. La señora Morris era una buena mujer y muy eficiente en su trabajo, comprendía el estado en que se encontraba su patrona- Lori, trae el servicio para la señora, -dijo la mujer llamando a una de las criadas.

Una jovencita, la misma que había corrido Susana en la mañana, entró rápidamente al baño y trajo el servicio para que la jefa satisficiera su necesidad, pero decía muy quedito…

-Habrá tocado la campanita debajo de la almohada, porque yo no la escuché, -y así siguió murmurando hasta que salió y al estar cerca de Susana esta preguntó…

-¿Decías algo Lori?, -estaba que echaba chispas.

-Si señora, solo decía que pareciera que tuviéramos almohadas en las orejitas porque no escuché la campanita, -la chica hablaba y hacía gestos graciosos cuando la mujer no la veía y la señora Morris pelaba los ojos reprobando lo que hacía la mucama.

Una vez que hubo terminado, la mucama vació en el baño el contenido del envase y cuando se disponía a salir la patrona dijo…

-Quiero asearme de una vez.

-Si señora, -dijo la señora Morris.

Las empleadas prepararon todo para el aseo de Susana, desde agua tibia con manzanilla para lavar su cuerpo y cabello, hasta toallas perfumadas para después del baño. Durante el proceso, que se realizaba dos veces al día, ella no dejó de sentirse incómoda, pues desde que se casó con Terry aprendió a ser independiente en casi todos los aspectos de su vida.

**Flash Back**

-La cena está lista, -Terry como hombre soltero, hasta la noche anterior, estaba acostumbrado a preparar su propia comida, aunque generalmente comía fuera o con su madre.

-Gracias Terrence, dijo Susana dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño comedor del departamento.

Comieron en silencio y ella pudo apreciar que él era muy buen cocinero, cosa que ella ni soñaba hacer, pues su madre siempre era la que hacía todo en casa, incluso antes de su accidente.

-He pensado en usar una prótesis, ¿Tú que opinas? -preguntó ella un poco cohibida, desde el incidente con su madre, esa mañana, no habían vuelto a hablar.

-Me parece muy bien, -ni siquiera la vio.

-¿Podemos ir mañana al hospital? Quiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

-Mañana es domingo Susana, -seguía sin mirarla.

-Es cierto, -sonrió ella apenada.

-El lunes podrá ser, eso me da tiempo de encontrar a alguien para que te acompañe, pues yo no tengo tiempo para correr contigo a todas partes, -la trataba de forma muy déspota, tanto que ni él mismo sabía de donde salía esa actitud, trataba de evitarlo, pero era más fuerte que él.

Ella aceptó con estoicismo aquel comentario doloroso y dijo…

-Tienes razón, tal vez estés muy ocupado, pero no importa, consigue a alguien para que me acompañe y esté conmigo mientras yo me acostumbro a la prótesis.

-Está bien, mañana temprano hablo con Karen para que me recomiende a alguien, - a ella no le agradó mucho la idea de que Karen klaise se enterara de nada que tuviera que ver con su vida.

A media tarde, Terry buscó a Susana que se encontraba en la habitación desempacando su ropa en los cajones que él le había asignado. Cuando ella reparó en su presencia pudo darse cuenta de que la mirada de su esposo estaba encendida, igual que la noche anterior, cuando la hizo suya por primera vez. Se acercó a ella y la levantó de la silla de ruedas y acostó sobre la cama. Tiró la maleta y la ropa que estaba doblada sobre la misma y sin siquiera mediar palabras, se deshizo de la ropa de ambos y penetró con ansias a su mujer. Así serían los encuentros íntimos de esta pareja de recién casados. Mientras lo hacían, él se obligaba a no pensar en Candy y menos en la mujer que estaba debajo de su cuerpo. Estando casado, ya no tendría la necesidad de ir en busca de un sexo ocasional o de pagar por ello, ahora tenía una mujer a su lado y a su disposición. Ella por su parte, nunca disfrutó de esos encuentros, pues tenía muchos complejos encima y además no sabía que se podía disfrutar de algo tan…animal.

El lunes en la mañana, Susana despertó muy temprano y decidió empezara arreglarse para salir. Terry que dormía aun, despertó por el movimiento y vio como su esposa se sentaba con mucho esfuerzo en la silla de ruedas y entraba al baño. No pudo dormir más, pero optó por quedarse acostado. La mujer se tardó un buen rato en el baño, por lo que él empezó a impacientarse. Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, ella salió en su silla y cubierta con una toalla.

-Buenos días querido, -se notaba que estaba de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días, -dijo él sorprendido- ¿Por qué estas levantada tan temprano?

-Me dijiste que la persona que contrataste estaría a las ocho, por eso me desperté muy temprano para poder arreglarme y estar lista a tiempo, -una radiante sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de ella- ¡ah! Y disculpa el tiradero en el baño, es que no pude evitar derramar agua al bañarme, pero ya regreso y lo limpio.

Terry estaba tan acostumbrado a las manipulaciones y actuaciones de Susana, que siempre vivía a la defensiva con ella y pensaba que todo cuanto dijera o hiciera la chica, llevaba una doble intensión. Pero o que no sabía él, era que su esposa, tenía el fuerte propósito de hacerse merecedora de su cariño y la mejor manera de hacerlo, era dejando de ser una carga para él.

Susana entró al cuarto con trapeador en mano y procedió a limpiar el desastre que había, mientras Terry estaba boquiabierto ante lo que hacía su esposa y tuvo que reconocer que aunque no quedó del todo limpio, la mujer hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

-Toma algo de dinero para que comas fuera, yo no vendré a almorzar, -dijo Terry mientras Susana esperaba a la persona que la acompañaría. Cuando abrió la puerta y salía de su departamento, casi choca de frente con la figura gallarda y apuesta de un hombre tan alto como él y hasta podría decirse que más buenmozo.

-Disculpe, ¿Se le ofrece algo? -estaba muy serio.

-Si yo soy Jean Pierre Doubront, -se escuchó hablar al hombre en un marcado acento francés.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-Me envió la Srta. Karen Klaise para ser el acompañante de la Señora Susana Marlow.

-Terry abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo, pero no podía articular palabra, mientras mentalmente trataba de asimilar la situación, hasta que comprendió que no había tiempo para analizar nada, lo esperaban en el teatro y no podía quedarse cuidando a Susana.

-Pase adelante, yo soy Terrence Grandchester, -dijo mientras le tendía la mano y el otro la estrechaba.

-Si, ya se quien es, pero ¿Quién no lo sabe? -dijo el francés y Terry se sintió apenado.

-Susana, él es el Sr. Doubront y será quien te acompañe hoy a la consulta con el Dr.

Ella estaba con los ojos a punto de Salir de sus órbitas y roja hasta el cuero cabelludo.

-Terry yo pensaba que sería una mujer quien me acompañaría, -dijo ella en voz muy baja, pero ambos hombres la escucharon.

-Yo también pensaba igual, además la intención era que además de acompañarla al consultorio, la persona contratada se quedaría un tiempo a preparar la comida y asear un poco mientras ella se adapta a la prótesis que le pondrán, -dijo mirando al otro hombre.

-Si, estoy consciente de ello y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pues necesito el trabajo. Verá, yo también soy actor, pero debido a mi acento no he podido conseguir buenos papeles aquí en América, por lo tanto tengo que hacer cualquier cosa para comer, -dijo un poco avergonzado- comprendo que se sienta incómoda con mi presencia, pero tenga por seguro que sabré respetarla, ante todo soy un caballero, además esta el hecho de que soy un hombre y por lo tanto podré utilizar mi fuerza en caso de que necesitemos trasladarla o cargarla.

-Buen punto, -dijo Terry ya casi cediendo a la labia del francés- él tiene razón Susana, pero entenderé si tú no estas cómoda con él, -no pudo ocultar su cara de fastidio.

-Esta bien, -dijo Susana para no llevarle la contraria.

-Bueno en ese caso me voy, fue un placer Sr. Doubront. Adiós Susana, hasta esta noche, -Terry estrechó la mano del hombre y se despidió de ella sin voltear a verla.

Una vez que Terry salió, Jean Pierre se quedó estático en la sala y ni él ni Susana hablaban, hasta que….

-Hola Soy Susana Grandchester, -dijo ella complacida por pronunciar su nuevo nombre.

-Si lo sé, -el sonrió.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

Tomaron un taxi y una vez allí hablaron de todo un poco, al principio ella se mostraba un poco tímida, pero luego logró relajarse y entrar en confianza. Él tenía una plática muy amena y fresca y contrastaba notablemente con su aspecto exterior.

Cuando llegaron al consultorio, él pudo notar que Susana se puso realmente nerviosa.

-¿Qué le ocurre Sra. Grandchester?

-Estoy muy nerviosa, no se que me dirá el médico, -dijo ella en verdad tensa.

-Y si se queda fuera del consultorio menos lo sabrá.

-¿Podría entrar conmigo? -lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Por supuesto Sra. –dijo él sonriente

Cuando Terry llegó a casa, Susana estaba en la habitación revolviendo gavetas y armario.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, por que estas revisando mis cosas? -preguntó en tono molesto.

-Lo siento Terry, es que estoy buscando algún pantalón cómodo que ya no uses.

-¿Y eso para que? -seguía molesto

-Mañana empiezo las terapias y debo llevar ropa cómoda para los ejercicios, -decía ella emocionada- y pensé que tal vez podrías prestarme algo.

-¿y no pensaste que sería mejor comprar algo de tu talla?

-Si, pero no hay tiempo, las terapias empiezan a las ocho de la mañana y yo acabo de llegar del consultorio, pues al doctor se le presentó una emergencia y empezó a atender tarde, además el Sr Doubront me dijo que las tiendas abren pasadas las ocho.

Terry revolvió el fondo de una de las gavetas y sacó un pantalón holgado y casi sin uso, pero que asumió serviría para el propósito de su esposa.

_Toma, quizás este te sirva, al menos por el día de mañana y esto es para que compres lo necesario para las terapias y lo que necesites para ti, -dijo entregándole el pantalón y dinero suficiente para que ella comprara sus cosas.

-Gracias, -dijo ella algo apenada, aun no se hacía a la idea de que ahora el él, quien debía solventar sus necesidades económicas.

-A propósito, ¿En que quedaron el Sr. Doubront y tú?

-Él pasará por mí y me acompañará a las terapias y cuando estemos en casa, ayudará con la comida, bueno en realidad él prepara todo, al menos hasta que yo aprenda. Él me propuso enseñarme a cocinar. ¿Sabías que era chef en Francia? -dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos.

-No, no lo sabía, -él dejó ver su fastidio- pídele que no cocine nada extraño, no quiero ni imaginarme comiendo caracoles o sesos de vaca.

-Ah Terry que cosas dices, -Susana lanzó una risita.

-En fin, ¿Qué te dijeron en la consulta?

-Mañana empezaré a ejercitar mis piernas, el doctor dijo que por la falta de movimiento, mi pierna estaba débil y así no podré caminar con la prótesis. Cuando esté lo suficientemente fuerte me tomarán las medidas y tendré mi vida nuevamente, -la joven tenía fuertes esperanzas.

-De verdad me alegro y … ¿el Sr Doubront no preparó la cena hoy? Preguntó Terry hambriento.

-No, lo hará a partir de mañana, pero deja te prepararé algo. No creo que sea tan difícil freír un huevo, -dijo ella resulta y saliendo hacia la cocina.

-Está bien, -dijo él y salió tras ella y luego del departamento- vuelvo en un rato, el desastre que hagas lo limpiarás tú.

-No te preocupes amor, cuando regreses, tendrás comida casera y todo en su sitio.

-Si claro, eso tendré que verlo, -Terry no lo decía por su discapacidad, sino porque sabía que ella nunca había trabajado y mucho menos ayudado a su madre en los quehaceres del hogar.

Cuando regresó, media hora después, encontró un tiradero en la cocina y ni rastros de huevos fritos; Susana estaba a los pies del refrigerador y sollozaba en silencio sin ver a su esposo.

-Pero… ¿Qué rayos….? SUSANA, MIRA EL DESASTRE, -dijo como energúmeno.

-Lo siento Terry, yo lo limpiaré -la vergüenza se apoderó de ella y hacía para levantarse, pero los huevos rotos a su alrededor dificultaban el ya duro trabajo.

-Solo…solo quédate quieta, -salió refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero no hubo dado tres pasos cuando fue a dar de nalgas al suelo, pues resbaló a causa de una de las desafortunadas posturas de gallina que se había roto en el impecable piso de su cocina.

-¡QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO! –gritó hecho una fiera y Susana no sabía si llorar o reír al verlo sentado entre aquel desastre y haciendo un berrinche.

Cuando todo, incluso ellos, estaba limpio, Terry recordó el motivo por el cual salió del departamento.

-Traje comida, siéntate a la mesa para cenar.

-Gracias Terry, no tengo hambre, -mintió.

-por favor Susana, no seas tonta y ven a cenar, -ella obedeció y cenaron en silencio.

Al día siguiente empezó la verdadera lucha de Susana, la cual no cesó hasta no versa en pié y digna del amor de Terrence Grandchester.

Fin Flash Bach

Cuando las mujeres terminaron el aseo de la Sra. Grandchester, se retiraron de inmediato, pero así como salieron, también fueron llamadas de vuelta. La dichosa campana sonaba como loca y acto seguido entró a la habitación una de las muchachas.

-Con permiso señora, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? -la mucama estaba intimidada, últimamente todo el personal tenía miedo de Susana.

-Lori, ¿Qué edad tienes? -preguntó sinceramente interesada.

La chica achicó los ojos como dudando en responder, pero lo hizo…

-Dieciséis.

-¿Y por qué estas trabajando de sirvienta?

-Bueno mis padres no tuvieron suficiente para que yo estudiara, pero si tuvieron muchos hijos, parecíamos escalera, había niños de todos los tamaños y como yo soy la segunda, debo ayudarlos para que mis hermanos menores tengan mejores oportunidades.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? -Susana estaba tan aburrida y harta de la cama, que empezó a conversar con la muchacha.

-Somos 10 hermanos, -dijo la muchacha señalando con las palmas abierta y con cara de que ella también estaba asombrada.

-¿DIEZ? Caramba, ¿tus padres no tenían ninguna distracción? –dijo Susana divertida con su propio comentario.

- Si señora, imagínese a la hora de levantarnos y cuando queríamos utilizar el baño, -las dos rieron.

-Lori, hablaré con mi esposo, para que ayudemos a tu familia, -era sincera y no esperaba un gesto de agradecimiento, pero tampoco esperaba lo que la muchacha dijo…

-¿Quién es usted y qué hizo con la Sra. Grandchester?

Ambas rieron sorprendidas, Susana por lo que dijo la muchacha y esta, por lo nerviosa que se puso al decir lo que dijo.

Así pasaron mucho rato entre risas y sorpresas. Ambas descubrieron muchas cosas, la mayor supo que la mucama era una chica por demás extrovertida. Lori, por su parte conoció a la verdadera señora Grandchester, esa que estaba escondida tras la máscara de furia, esa que tenía miedo de perder otro hijo, esa que no quería causarle más dolor a su esposo.

Mientras ellas conversaban en la habitación principal, en la cocina, la señora Morris y Brenda, la otra mucama, especulaban sobre lo que estaría pasando en aquel cuarto.

-¿Será que la señora la mató y ahora está comiendo su hígado para alimentar al bebé? -Brenda tenía una imaginación un tanto mórbida.

-Por todos los cielos muchacha, que cosas dices, -la señora Morris no sabía si reír o preocuparse- será mejor que vayas a ver que pasa con Lori.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué tal si la señora llamó a sus amigos del teatro y tienen a la pobre Lori lista para ofrecerla en sacrificio? -el tono de voz era apenas audible y la señora Morris se dejó sugestionar y adquirió el misma gesto de la muchacha, encorvada, en posición de defensa y con los ojos llenos de miedo.

-Ellos son personas muy sigilosas, -continuó Brenda- cuando llegan a un lugar y no quieren que se note su presencia, tenga por seguro que nadie se da cuenta de ellos, mi prima me contó…

En eso cuando la chica estaba a punto de empezar un relato de esos que de verdad hielan la sangre, se escuchó una voz profunda detrás de ellas.

-¡BRENDAAAA! -Terry gritó el nombre de la joven con un tono muy grave y espeluznante.

El grito de ambas mujeres no se hizo esperar, pero al darse cuenta quien había sido el que les dio semejante susto y que además estaba doblado de la risa, no tuvieron más remedio que ceder al ataque de risas que ellas también tuvieron.

Ya mas serio, Terry habló con Brenda.

-Tienes razón, los actores sabemos ser sigilosos y pasar desapercibidos cuando nos lo proponemos. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo está eso de que mi esposa se esta comiendo el hígado de Lori para alimentar a mi bebé?

-Lo siento Sr, es que la señora tiene un carácter tremendo estos días, -la muchacha esta nerviosa y apenada- no podemos complacerla en nada y ya no sabemos que hacer.

-¿Así que Susy esta en su etapa ogro?, -se veía preocupado- debí suponerlo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-La verdad es que creo que la señora finge ante usted, para no preocuparlo, -la señora Morris estaba en lo cierto, Susana además de la preocupación por su embarazo, también estaba pendiente de comportase normalmente ante su esposo, para que este no tuviera otra carga sobre sus hombros.

-Pero en realidad su carácter ha ido empeorando, -continuó la mujer- grita a las muchachas y nos trata muy mal a todas, se que debemos tener paciencia, pero esa actitud tampoco es buena para ella.

-Tiene razón señora Morris, será mejor que suba, -mientras se salía de la cocina recordó algo- ¿mi madre no ha llamado?

-No señor, solo llamó el Sr Doubront preguntando por usted, pero no quiso hablar con la señora, -Terry se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿No quiso hablar con ella?

-No señor, me temo que ellos tuvieron una discusión la última vez que él estuvo aquí.

-¿Qué pasaría entre esos dos? -preguntó para sí, Terry conocía el carácter de Susana cuando estaba en su etapa ogro y también conocía de sobra los arranques de Jean Pierre. Siguió su camino, escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegó a la habitación no podía creer lo que veía. Lori estaba acostada en la cama y tenía la cabeza de Susana sobre sus piernas acariciándole con ternura el cabello. Cuando la chica sintió la presencia de su patrón, le hizo señas para que este no hiciera ruidos, pues su patrona estaba dormida. Terry estaba sorprendido y trato de no despertarla, pero esta lo hizo sola con un estornudo de la joven Lori.

-Lo siento señora, la desperté.

-Si Lori, me despertaste y también me mojaste cuando estornudaste, ya no necesitaré bañarme más tarde, -Susana hablaba mientras secaba su cara.

-Jijiji, ¿ya ve? Soy muy eficiente, fui más rápida y utilicé menos agua de lo normal.

Terry no sabía si reír o asquearse y aun no acababa de salir de su asombro.

-¡Oh cariño! Ya llegaste, le pediré a las muchachas que subas algún refrigerio. Lori por favor, ve a la cocina y trae galletitas de chocolate y jugo de naranja, que sean muchas galletas y trae también pan con mermelada de fresas. ¿Quieres que pida algo para ti mi amor?, -cuando estaba de buen humor durante sus embarazos, el apetito de Susana era sorprendente.

-Si quiero algo…mi beso, -se inclinó y dio un suave a su mujer.

-Terry antes de que se me olvide, quiero que ayudemos a la familia de Lori, son muy pobres y tienen muchos hijos, además ella no pudo estudiar porque debía ayudar a sus padres. ¿Será que podemos?

-Respóndeme una cosa, -él estaba realmente intrigado- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi esposa? -recibió un fuerte almohadazo en plena cara- claro que podemos y más aun, cuando esa niña, logro sacar del cuerpo de mi esposa el espíritu de ese horrible ogro que la tenia poseída, -obtuvo otro almohadazo.

-Gracias cielo, NO SÉ QUE HARÍA SIN TI, ahora si me permites… -empezó a sonar la escandalosa campana y a gritar a voz en cuello…

-LORIIIII, tengo hambre, apresúrate con esas galletas, -pero ya la muchacha venía en camino y al entrar dijo…

-Ay señora, la verdad es que no sé como es que me he contenido y esa linda campana no ha terminado atorada en su garanta.

Terry abrió los ojos como platos y volteó la cara lentamente hacia la abusadora muchacha, mientras escuchaba la risa de Susana. La chica sirvió el refrigerio y salió de la habitación.

-Susana ¿Cómo está eso de que discutiste con Jean Pierre?

-¿Ya te fue con el chisme?

-Entonces si discutieron…

-Yo no lo llamaría discusión, sería más bien un intercambio de insultos, -ella de pronto se puso triste.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Terry quiso saber, pues sabía lo importante que era ese hombre para su esposa.

-Ay no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime ¿que opinas de que me saque un flequillo? Lori dice que me vendría bien, tiene la absurda idea de que mi frente es muy grande, -Susana cambió la conversación evadiendo el tema de la discusión con Jean Pierre Doubront, él era su mejor amigo y de verdad la ponía triste pensar en él molesto con ella. Terry por su parte dejo el tema…por el momento. Ya hablaría con Doubront después, alguno de los dos tenía que decirle lo que había pasado.

CONTINUARÁ…..


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro

"Así Pasó"

**Atención: este capítulo posee contenido sexual, que solo es apto para personas con criterio bien formado, si crees que la lectura del mismo, puede afectar en algo tu estabilidad emocional (Que dramática ¿Verdad?), te aconsejo que esperes al próximo.**

Siete años antes.

Chicago.

La eligió a ella, ahora están juntos. Ella estará a su lado. Compartirá sus triunfos, lo apoyará en sus fracasos, tendrá su cuerpo, dormirá a su lado, tendrá sus hijos y ¿TÚ? Nada, no tienes ni tendrás nada. Así fue desde que naciste, así fue en tu infancia, así es ahora y así será siempre. Todos te abandonan, todos te olvidan…**ERES NADA**.

La voz que soñó esa noche, la acompañó todo el día. Ella nunca tuvo una actitud derrotista, pero le concedió un poco de razón a aquel sueño. En un momento u otro, las personas importantes en su vida la dejaron…sus padres, Annie, Anthony, Terry, Albert; este último, Albert, la persona en cuyas manos pondría su vida, también la había abandonado.

Esa misma mañana, recibió la agradable noticia que su compromiso con Neil Leagan era todo un hecho, solo faltaba enviar las invitaciones y por supuesto, una tontería, nada más y nada menos que el consentimiento de la supuesta novia.

-¡Casarme yo con Neil! Habrase visto semejante locura, no lo puedo ni ver y quieren que me case con él. ¿Desde cuando se le habrá metido en la cabeza que esta enamorado de mí?, pero no lograrán que me case, ¿A caso creen que soy una muñeca? –Candy estaba furiosa- a como de lugar debo hablar con el tío abuelo.

Tomó su bolso y fue al banco, donde se encontró con George.

-¿En Lakewood?

-Si señorita Candy, el Sr. Andley se encuentra allá.

Una vez que hubo llegado a la propiedad, recuerdos hermosos la invadieron y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por los que ya no estaban.

-Si, así es, mi nombre es William Albert Andley, yo soy el tío abuelo William.

-¿Así que tu eres el misterioso Sr. Andley? ¿Y que debo hacer, felicitarte y agradecerte que me hayas engañado durante tantos años y que además hayas hecho con mi vida lo que tus supuestos sentimientos altruistas te dictaban?, -las palabras salían de su boca sin poder evitarlo, Candy sentía todo eso y no podía callarlo, se sentía como una verdadera tonta.

-No lo tomes así pequeña.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así, ahora esa palabra me suena falsa, hipócrita. ¿Qué, te despertaste un día con ganas de hacer una buena acción y decidiste adoptar a una pobre huérfana?

-No digas tonterías Candy, tú sabes que todo lo que hice por ti, fue por cariño desinteresado.

-Si claro, lo único que querías era llevarle la contraria a la vieja Elroy y vaya que lo lograste, te saliste con la tuya, pero una cosa si te digo, no voy a negar que pertenecer a esta familia me ha dado buenos momentos, pero no compensan con las cosas que he tenido que pasar. Si no los hubiera conocido, no habría tenido que lidiar con el dolor de una muerte siendo tan pequeña, no me habrían humillado como lo hicieron desde que formo parte de esta familia. Pero ¿sabes que?, tengo una forma muy sencilla de agradecer todos los favores que ustedes me han regalado. Me voy a casar con Neil, -Candy ni siquiera lo pensó, solo se dejó llevar por la rabia que sentía.

-¿Qué disparate estas diciendo Candy?, tu no puedes casarte con Neil, Tu no lo amas, -Albert no lo tomó en serio.

-Ah ¿No? ¿Y Quien dice que se debe estar enamorado para contraer matrimonio?, las damas de la familia ven con buenos ojos este matrimonio y si ellas lo decidieron así ¿Quién soy yo para oponerme?

-¿Estas hablando en serio? -el rubio empezó a preocuparse.

-Nunca he hablado mas en serio, creo que debo prepararme para una boda, además debo tomar clases de etiqueta y aprender a comportarme como una dama, bueno en realidad no, eso se lo dejaré a tu sobrina Elisa. Yo seré como siempre he sido o peor…, tu como mi padre debes encargarte de todo, -Candy salió del salón dejando a Albert con la boca abierta.

Subió al mismo cuarto que ocupara años atrás, pensó que a medida que meditara se calmaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, se decidió aun más a casarse con Neil. Ya había trazado su plan y todos pagarían con lo que más le dolía a la familia, su orgullo.

Para la hora de la cena, bajo al comedor ya más calmada.

-¿Estas más serenas? -preguntó Albert un tanto nervioso.

-Si, de verdad discúlpame, no quería armar ese berrinche que hice, es solo que me sorprendió mucho el enterarme de algo así, -sonaba sincera en sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, se que debí ser sincero contigo desde un principio, sobre todo por que yo te quiero mucho Candy, eres mi mejor amiga y además yo te…-fue interrumpido.

-Si Albert, yo también te quiero muchísimo, pero es hora de que tome decisiones y casarme con Neil es una de ellas, -ella tenía un brillo en sus ojos, nunca antes visto por Albert.

-Pero Candy, insisto, tú no lo amas.

-Eso no importa Albert, siempre he sabido ser tolerante y paciente y creo que Neil solo necesita paciencia, ya tome la decisión y espero no tener que dar más explicaciones y por favor olvida lo que te dije, claro que puedes llamarme pequeña, más que mi padre, eres mi hermano y mejor amigo, -esto último, fue lo único que la rubia dijo con sinceridad y con verdadero afecto.

-Esta bien pequeña, -dijo Albert esbozando un triste sonrisa, no sabía si sentirse contento por esto último, al final ella se casaría con otro, no importaba si era Anthony, Terry o el menos esperado…Neil. Total, nunca sería él, el único que ha estado siempre con ella cuidándola y protegiéndola, eso solo sirvió para que ella lo viera como un hermano- yo te apoyaré en lo que tú decidas.

Contrario a lo que Albert esperaba, Candy pidió una boda por todo lo alto, quería lo mejor y más costoso. El vestido fue espectacular, la recepción apoteósica, los Andley no escatimaron en gastos, al fin y al cabo se casaba la heredera de aquella familia.

Durante la ceremonia, Neil no sonrió, parecía que estuviera esperando que ella se arrepintiera en cualquier momento, ella por su parte, mostró su mas radiante sonrisa, cosa que ponía a su novio aun más nervioso. Estaba totalmente seguro que ella lo humillaría en público y frente a toda la prensa del país, pero aun así decidió correr el riesgo. En verdad la amaba y se lo dejó bien claro a su familia la noche anterior a la boda.

…**FLASH BACK….**

-Mañana por fin podremos poner nuestras manos en la fortuna del tío William, cuando Neil se case con la dama de establos, podremos hacer con ella lo que queramos, nadie podrá hacer nada para evitar que todos los bienes de los Andley estén a nuestra disposición y que mandemos a la hospiciana de vuelta a su cuchitril -Elisa estaba salivando de solo imaginarse disfrutando de tantos lujos y privilegios.

-Tan pronto cumplan un mes de casados, la hacemos firmar un poder donde ceda todos los derechos a Neil y así después nos desharemos de ella. Solo espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarla embarazada, -Sarah hablaba dirigiéndose a su hijo y sus ojos brillaban, ni siquiera su esposo sabía; si Elisa había aprendido de Sarah o viceversa, estas dos mujeres se complementaban.

-¿Ustedes creen que será muy fácil quitarle la fortuna a los Andley, piensan de verdad, que William se quedará solo mirando como timan a su hija?, -el Sr. Leagan las escuchaba divertido- no sean ilusas mujeres, parecieran que vivieran metidas en un mundo de fantasía, donde por supuesto ustedes son las brujas malas.

Neil escuchaba muy atento a lo que su familia conversaba y cuando Elisa fue a refutar lo que decía su padre, su hermano la interrumpió tomando la palabra…

-Solo les diré una cosa familia, especialmente a ti hermanita, Candy es INTOCABLE, ¿me entendieron?

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntaron las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que escucharon, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar que piensen siquiera en dañar a Candy. Cuando dije que la amo, lo dije muy en serio y por lo tanto, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y si es preciso alejarme de ustedes, no lo pensaré dos veces, -él se había puesto de pie y enfrentaba directamente a su madre.

-No se como piensas evitarlo, -lo retó Elisa- tú siempre has hecho lo que hemos querido, no veo la diferencia ahora.

-Solo atrévete Elisa y verás lo que te espera, -la voz de Neil sonaba calmada, extremadamente calmada para ser exactos y eso le confería un agravante a la situación- Esa mujer es mi esposa y por primera vez me comportaré como hombre y no dejaré que me sigan manipulando. Las quiero lejos de mi matrimonio, no quiero que intervengan u opinen en nada de lo que tenga que ver entre ella y yo y si la embarazo madre, seré el hombre más feliz del planeta, tenlo por seguro.

-Yo te apoyo ciento por ciento hijo, no se cuando morirán las cucarachas que estas mujeres tienen en el cerebro, pero hasta que eso pase, tendré que estarlas arreando como vacas. –Douglas Leagan habló y su esposa y su hija, se quedaron de una pieza.

-Gracias papá, ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a descansar, -se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir les dijo…

-Se me olvidaba, ayer cuando Candy y yo nos casamos por el civil, firmamos un acuerdo prenupcial, ni ella tiene que ver con mi dinero, lo cual es casi nada, ni yo tengo que ver con el de ella, que es… bah, ¿para que decirlo? Ustedes ya saben cuanto dinero tiene Candy, -se dio la vuelta y salió de esa habitación.

…**FIN FLASH BACK**…

-Los declaro marido y mujer, -Neil se quedó estático de la emoción, mientras Candy asaltó la boca de su ahora esposo en un apasionado beso que fue visto por todos los presentes y capturado por las cámaras de todos los reporteros que se encontraban allí, reseñando el evento.

Salieron de la iglesia y fueron directamente a la mansión, donde todo estaba exquisitamente preparado para recibir a todos los invitados. Candy disfrutó de su fiesta de bodas, bailó con todos, bebió y comió de todo. Era observada con desaprobación por parte de la Tía abuela y con diversión por parte de los reporteros.

-¿Cómo pudo casarse con Neil? -Archie no podía creer la ceremonia que acababa de presenciar.

-No lo sé, solo dijo que era su decisión y que no quería dar explicaciones, -Albert la miraba preocupado.

-Pues a mi tendrá que dármelas, -Archie no pudo evitar decir eso en voz alta.

-No veo porque Candy, tenga que darte explicaciones a ti Archie, ¿Acaso eras su novio o algo por el estilo? -Annie estaba roja de la rabia, ella sabía que él no la amaba y siempre sospechó que el menor de los Cornwell seguía enamorado de la rubia.

-No es eso, es que me preocupa que ella haya cometido el peor error de su vida casándose con ese idiota.

-Pues ese idiota, como tú lo llamas, si logró casarse con ella, cosa que no pudiste hacer tú, eso es lo que te molesta, ¿no es así? Ya estoy harta de estar bajo la sombra de Candy y si no haces algo por evitar verte tan enojado y celoso tendrás que irte de la fiesta antes de que el** ESPOSO** de Candy se entere y venga a sacarte a patadas, como te lo mereces. Buenas noches, -se fue de allí dejando a Archie maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Mientras se iba, Annie se topó con Candy que al verla salir, dejó la pista de baile donde se encontraba muy entretenida haciendo un trencito.

-Ey Annie, ¿Ya te vas?, -preguntó la rubia, ignorante de lo que había pasado en la mesa.

-Si, ya me voy, pero déjame felicitarte Candice Andley de Leagan, -la ironía se dejaba colar en las palabras de la morena- tu boda fue todo un espectáculo, estas tan bella que tienes a todos chorreando babas, pero ya te casaste niña, deja a los hombres de las demás tranquilos, -dijo señalando el séquito de hombres que estaban en la fila esperando que Candy encabezara el largo tren. Bueno eso es casi imposible, se muy bien que desde niña eras muy golosa y que no te conformas solo con un dulce y quieres tenerlos todos.

-No se a que te refieres Annie, -dijo Candy fingiendo inocencia, pues sabia muy bien que su "amiga" estaba ardida por que Archie nunca la ha querido.

-No me hagas caso amiga y sigue bailando y disfrutando de tu fiesta, aprovecha, sabes muy bien que tu felicidad es tan efímera como las rosas de Anthony, -la hirió de verdad.

-si, tienes razón querida, vete rápido, no vaya a ser que mi infortunio sea contagioso, pero tal vez sea muy tarde y ya estas contagiada, -Candy volvió a tener el brillo extraño en los ojos, mientras veía como Annie Briter se alejaba, pero muy animada volvió a su trencito de hombres.

La tía abuela estaba a punto del soponcio y no pudo evitar reclamarle a Sarah.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionaste? Si no te hubieras empeñado en que el inútil de tu hijo se casara con esa…descocada, los Andley no estarían pasando esta vergüenza.

-Pero tía ¿Qué iba a pensar yo que esa mujercita se comportaría como loca en la fiesta de su boda? -Sarah no hallaba que hacer, varias veces pelaba los ojos a su nuera, para tratar que se comportara, pero esta la ignoraba descaradamente.

-Será mejor que le digas a Neil que se la lleve lo más pronto posible, ya disfrutaron bastante de este circo.

-Si tía, -Sarah busco con urgencia a su hijo que se encontraba bailando con su esposa.

-Será mejor que se vayan, Candy ya esta muy ebria, dijo Sarah mientras veía con desprecio a la rubia.

-Tienes razón querida suegra, ya todo empezó a darme vueltas jijiji. Candy estaba borracha hasta la médula.

-Esta bien, me voy a despedir de los invitados, tú, espérame aquí, -Neil dejó a Candy sentada en una mesa y salió a hacer lo suyo, una vez que se hubo despedido de todos y de haber excusado a Candy, fue al encuentro con ella.

-Ya podemos irnos, -dijo tomándola de la cintura y saliendo del salón bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, quienes les prodigaron felicitaciones y les brindaron un sincero aplauso.

Ella solo sonreía como tonta, saludando a todos con una mano y tirando besos al aire con la otra.

El matrimonio Leagan viviría en Lakewood. Llegaron a la propiedad casi a las cuatro de la mañana, subieron a la habitación que había sido preparada para ellos. Todo estaba realmente hermoso, luz tenue, olor a incienso, sábanas totalmente blancas y lo mas importante, una helada botella de Champaña, lo cual, fue lo primero que divisó Candy, quien la tomó entre sus manos e intento descorcharla.

-Esto de verdad esta bien apretado, pero verás que lograré abrirla, -le decía a Neil que la miraba divertido. Ella trato con sus manos, luego la apretó entre sus piernas, mientras intentaba abrirla y por último quiso abrirla con los diente. Cuando él vio esto se la arrebató de inmediato, el líquido ya estaba lo suficientemente agitado y podría herirse con el corcho. Con la fuerza propia de un hombre, descorchó la botella y sirvió dos copas.

-¿Por qué quieres brindar?

-Bueno, en realidad no quiero brindar, más bien quiero beber, -bebió de un sorbo el contenido de su copa y la tendió para que le sirvieran más, más él, tomó su trago lentamente y luego de beber colocó la copa en la mesita de noche y se acercó a Candy, la tomó de la cintura y besó tiernamente a su esposa.

-Eres bella, no se desde cuando siento esto en mi interior, solo se que aunque quisiera, no podría vivir sin ti.

-Neil, ¿No querrás consumar este matrimonio con una esposa borracha, no es así? Ahora lo que quiero es beberme el resto de esta botella y cuando se acabe, creo que pediré más.

-Por supuesto que no preciosa. Candy, yo estoy consciente de que tú no me amas, no se que te motivó a aceptar este matrimonio, pero voy a aprovechar cada segundo que estemos juntos, para enamorarte y demostrarte que puedo ser el hombre que mereces.

Mientras hablaba, nunca soltó su cintura y la tenía tan pegada a él, que ella estaba parada de puntitas con las manos en su pecho y mirando sus ojos. Ella alargó su cuello para alcanzar la boca del hombre y besarlo apasionadamente, la champaña encendió sus deseos de mujer, comenzó a desvestirlo y cuando terminó pudo observar que su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y "muy bien dotado". Se desvistió a sí misma y luego empezó a acariciarlo sin ningún pudor y él estuvo seguro de que no sería su primer hombre, más no le importó.

-Tal vez fue con Terry, tal vez con el tío William, cuando vivían en ese departamento, -pensó- pero eso no me importa, ahora eres mi esposa y la esposa de Neil Leagan no tiene pasado. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, para darte lo que ellos no te dieron. Bajaré la luna, solo para ti, si así lo quisieras.

Candy estaba en lo suyo, acariciando y mirando el cuerpo que tenía ante ella, él la detuvo y la besó, haciéndola a arquear su espalda, la cargó en la misma posición en que estaban y la llevó lentamente a la cama.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, la servidumbre se encontraba entretenida en sus quehaceres.

-¿Tienen todo preparado para cuando los señores se despierten?, -preguntó Leonard, el mayordomo.

-Si señor, cuando ellos despierten, tendrán comida caliente de inmediato, es solo esperar las órdenes.

-Dentro de una semana ellos salen de viaje de luna de miel, probablemente la señora querrá ir a Chicago por algunas cosas que haya dejado en su…-un fuerte escándalo se escuchó, proveniente de las habitaciones del piso superior.

-Eres un maldito Neil, -estaba totalmente histérica.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Candy? ¿Por qué me pegas?.

Cuando Candy despertó, se encontraba completamente desnuda y a su lado estaba su esposo, que al igual que ella, vestía un hermoso traje de Adán. La cama estaba revuelta y las sábanas no cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos, sino que reposaban en desorden al pie del lecho. Al darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba y que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, se asustó al máximo y empezó a gritar y a golpear al bello durmiente. Este se despertó sorprendido y apresó las muñecas de la mujer y en un rápido movimiento, la acostó sobre su espalda y se subió sobre ella, anulando así cualquier movimiento que ésta pudiera hacer.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?, ¿Me puedes explicar que te pasa?, -de verdad estaba inocente de todo.

-¿Qué me pasa?, pues que te aprovechaste de mi, eso es lo que pasa. Anoche yo estaba muy ebria y tú abusaste de mí, -dijo con voz temblorosa por la rabia. Neil seguía sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, apresando sus piernas con las propias y con sus manos sujetando las muñecas de a rubia.

-¿Y Tú dices que eres enfermera?, -él estaba realmente molesto, sabía que una vez la hizo ir a una villa haciéndose pasar por Terry, pero solo quería asustarla, él nunca habría hecho nada en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso idiota?.

-Qué no te toque necia, ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?, -cuando comprobó que ella se había calmado, la soltó lentamente y se bajo se su cuerpo. Yo jamás haría algo así Candy, cuando te haga mi mujer, tendrás que estar en tus cinco sentidos. No me creas tan ruin.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que paso?

-Te traje a la cama y te quedaste dormida, eso fue lo que pasó.

-¿Y entonces por que estamos desnudos? -dijo cubriéndose con una sábana.

-No lo sé, yo duermo desnudo, -mintió- y tú…no lo se, tal vez te estorbaba tu ropa quien sabe…-volvió a mentir y ella le creyó

-Tengo hambre, -dijo para salvar tan bochornosa situación

-¿Hambre? -estaba sorprendido de que ella no estuviera muriéndose con resaca.

-Si, hambre, cuando tomo demasiado, suelo desarrollar un apetito voraz, nada de vómitos ni dolores de cabeza, solo hambre… y mucha.

-En ese caso, iré a la cocina, para que preparen algo de comer, ¿quieres algo en particular?

-Si, quiero de todo y en grandes cantidades, -ella no entendía por que de pronto su humor había cambiado tan drásticamente.

-Está bien, -dijo él con cara de espanto, poniéndose el pantalón. Bajó hasta la cocina, donde se encontraban los empleados de la casa.

-¡Buenos días! -dijo en tono serio y altivo.

-¡Buenas tardes Sr. Leagan!, ya pasan de las tres. –dijo Leonard.

-¡Eh… si claro, buenas tardes!, preparen algo ligero y llévenlo a la habitación y también mucha fruta. Las bebidas que lleven que estén heladas, preferiblemente jugo de limón o naranjas, -el se dio cuenta de que no conocía los gustos de Candy y supuso que como toda mujer, comería algo ligero o en su defecto fruta. Supuso mal.

Mientras en la habitación, la memoria de Candy, estaba haciendo acto de aparición y gradualmente fue recreando TODO lo que paso la noche anterior, entre ella y su esposo. A medida que iba recordando, se iba hundiendo bajo las sábanas, dejando ver solo su frente roja como tomate. No podía creer lo que había hecho con Neil, ella prácticamente lo sedujo. De hecho recordó esos "toques" explícitos en su miembro y sintió una sensación extraña en su vientre. En esas estaba cuando él entró a la habitación, ella de inmediato se arropó toda y se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

-Dentro de un momento traerán la comida, -pero al verla es esa actitud- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada, -se escuchó debajo de la sábana-

-¿Nada? Y entonces ¿Por qué estas escondida? – y de inmediato supo lo que pasaba, la amnesia etílica de ella había desaparecido, pero él optó por no comentar nada para no avergonzarla más.

-Es que…no encuentro nuestras maletas y necesito ropa, no quiero volver a ponerme ese vestido.

-Si, también me había fijado en que no estaban en la habitación, cuando traigan el desayuno, pediré que las traigan, -dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

Toc, toc, toc, se escuchó el llamado en la puerta.

-¡QUE NO PASE NADIE! -pidió Candy desde su escondite.

-Esta bien, -fue hasta la puerta y tomó las bandejas que le entregó la mucama, evitando así que vieran a su esposa en tales fachas, cuando fue a cerrar la puerta recordó sus equipajes.

-Dentro de un rato suban muestras maletas por favor, -dijo él a la mucama que ya se marchaba.

-¿Maletas? Disculpe señor, pero no han traído ninguna maleta.

-¿Cómo que no han traído nuestras maletas? -gritó como energúmeno-¿Cómo rayos se supones que nos vestiremos, con hojas de parra?

-Lo siento señor, iré a preguntarle al mayordomo.

-Date prisa, necesito esa maleta a mas tardar dentro de dos horas, -desapareció de la vista de la chica, dando un fuerte portazo.

Desde su trinchera, se escuchó la voz de Candy.

-¿Estas consciente de que si esas maletas no están en esta casa, no las tendrás en dos horas?, ¿verdad? ¿Y que aquí en Lakewood no hay ni una sola planta de uva? ¿verdad?

Él solo suspiró resignado y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba parte de su ropa esparcida desde la noche anterior.

-Es que no quiero que nada te incomode.

-Yo no estoy incómoda y no es culpa de los sirvientes el que hayamos dejado el equipaje.

-Ellos son unos ineptos, -la mayoría de las veces por no decir todo el tiempo, Neil se comportaba como un perfecto imbécil.

-Aja y dime ¿quién es más inepto, ellos o la persona que les da responsabilidades sabiendo que son ineptos?

-No entiendo tu punto, -aun no había captado el insulto.

-Olvídalo Neil, ¿podrías prestarme tu camisa por favor?, pero ya él la tenía en sus manos y se la entregó. Ella se la puso y reptó por toda la habitación aun cubierta con la tela de la sábana, buscando su ropa interior. Cuando la encontró, emergió victoriosa y con el cabello en desorden.

La camisa solo cubría hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y las mangas sobresalían de sus brazos. Al verla, Neíl la observó como si estuviera frente a una aparición. Pareciera mentira, pero el la encontró mas hermosa, que cuando la tuvo desnuda en sus brazos, hacia apenas unas horas. Tal vez sería el hecho de que ella estuviera vistiendo su ropa. Lo consideró la cosa mas sensual que había visto en su vida y no pudo evitar la erección que empezó a formarse.

Ella se sentó junto a él y comieron. Candy evitaba verlo a los ojos, pero no reprimió la crítica que hizo a la comida.

-¿Acaso crees que soy un ave?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque, ¿Quién come frutas en después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin comer?, yo no.

-Pensé que preferirías algo ligero después de la fiesta, anoche comiste bastante, -Neil estaba empezando a conocer el apetito de Candy.

-Pues para la próxima, trae algo más sustancioso, eso de las frutas déjalo para tu hermana y para Annie, -al mencionar a la morena, recordó el pequeño impase que tuvieron y aquel brillo raro volvió a asomarse en sus ojos.

-Mensaje recibido, -dijo lanzando una carcajada. Candy escuchó esa risa sincera que nunca había notado.

Esa tarde hablaron, rieron, recordaron. Candy se dio cuenta de que Neil, no era tan Hijo de %$6.", como todos suponían, solo era un mal nacido, arrogante, déspota y malcriado que se había enamorado de ella y que estaba haciendo malabares para que ella sintiera lo mismo por él. Por su parte, Neil corroboró lo que ya sabía, que Candy era un alma pura, capaz de sacrificar su felicidad para lograr la de los demás o al menos eso creía él.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, decidieron dormir un poco y así lo hicieron, en la misma cama, pero dándose la espalda. Una sensación muy conocida, despertó a Candy y al hacerlo se encontró rodeada por los brazos fuertes de Neil, al tratar de zafarse del agarre, también lo despertó a él.

-¡Hola!, -la voz del joven se escuchaba adormilada.

-¡Hola! ¿Serías tan amable de quitar tu brazo de mi pecho? -dijo Candy como si nada pasara.

Él se separó de ella e intentó seguir durmiendo, cuando escuchó…

-Tengo hambre, ¿Tú no tienes hambre?

-A decir verdad, si tengo algo de hambre, déjame lavarme la cara y bajo, -él se disponía a levantarse y ella lo detuvo.

-¡Ah no!, ahora me toca a mi y verás lo que es comida de verdad, ella salió del cuarto aun con la camisa de él puesta y Neil sonrió.

Candy regresó minutos después con la noticia de que sus maletas ya habían llegado.

Comieron en abundancia, especialmente Candy, quien sorprendió a su compañero con su gustoso apetito. Descansaron otro rato y Candy decidió darse un baño. Ya habían subido las maletas a la habitación y mientras buscaba algo de ropa, se encontró con la mirada de Neil y ambos se pusieron nerviosos. Después fue el turno de él para entrar al baño, allí vinieron a su mente pensamientos, que hicieron que su deseo apareciera y lo incitara a hacer, lo que no pudo en su noche de bodas, después de todo, ella ahora estaba completamente sobria.

Al salir, encontró a Candy sentada en la cama, tratando de desenredar el nido que tenía en el cabello. Sólo una toalla lo envolvía y debajo de ella se podía notar la pujante "sed" que quemaba su cuerpo. Se paró frente a ella con los ojos encendidos de pasión, quitó el cepillo que tenía en sus manos y se deshizo del objeto. La tomó por los hombros y la hizo pararse a la par de él. Ella no podía negar que sentía deseos. En ese corto lapso que compartieron encerrados en esa habitación, aprendió a apreciarlo un poco y dados los hechos que tuvieron lugar allí mismo, su curiosidad fue en aumento. Ella se había embarcado en esa locura, bajo una rabia y una absurda venganza contra la familia, que ahora que lo pensaba, no tenia ni pie ni cabeza, pero ya estaba metida hasta las rodillas y ¿para que hacerse tonta? Estaba tan excitada que sintió como su sexo le pedía a gritos que él la tomara.

-No pasará si no quieres, -le dijo él con voz suave- Sabré ser paciente porque te amo, niña.

Ella no dijo nada, solo dejó que su instinto la guiara.

Se deshizo de su nada seductora dormilona, quedando solo con su ropa interior, de la que se encargó Neil, quien fue deslizándola lentamente cuesta abajo de sus pierna. Al tenerla así, el empezó a respirar agitadamente y aun más cuando la muy osada puso las manos en sus caderas, para arrebatar la toalla que él llevaba puesta.

Candy se abrazó a su esposo y acarició la espalda ancha. Fue bajando suavemente hasta masajear firmemente los tonificados glúteos masculinos. Él por su parte, al sentir lo desinhibido de sus actos, se atrevió a tocarla mas atrevidamente imitando todos los movimientos y caricias que ella le estaba regalando. Él bajó sus manos, desde los glúteos de ella, hasta sus muslos, deslizándolas hacia el interior de estos, la cargó y ella lo abrazó con sus extremidades. Él soportó el peso de ambos estando de pie. La acostó sobre la cama y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, supieron que había llegado el momento de consumar aquella unión.

Entró firme y sin pausa. Un grito de dolor se escuchó en aquella alcoba y al darse cuenta de la realidad, salió rápidamente de ella…

-Lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname, -dijo él acostándose a su lado- no sabía, yo pensé que…tú…que no….

-¿Qué pensaste? -preguntó ella con tono de enfado, ella no estaba molesta por la brusquedad de su intromisión, se incómodo, pues sabía lo que él estaba pensando.

-Lo siento, es que tú…anoche yo…-no encontraba las palabras para explicarse.

-Cierra la boca Neil, -ella se quedó acostada sobre su espalda y mirando el techo, él no sabía que hacer, lo había arruinado todo.

-Candy yo…

-¿No piensas terminar lo que empezaste?, -a él le volvió el alma al cuerpo y ambos reiniciaron la entrega, pero esta vez, él la tocaba como si fuera una figura hecha de humo, que al menor contacto se deformaría.

Demás está decir que no salieron de la habitación hasta que tuvieron que viajar para ir de luna de miel. Neil se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pues ella resultó ser una cajita de sorpresas a la hora de entregarse y para mayor alegría, él había sido el primero.

El viaje de bodas fue corto y a su regreso, empezó el mundo real. Ella no estaba enamorada de él y estaba clara en que tal vez nunca lo estaría, pero de una cosa estaba segura, él se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida, no llegó a conocerlo del todo, en un mes es imposible, sin embargo él le ofrecía la estabilidad que a ella le faltaba y sentía que estaría a su lado siempre y que nunca la abandonaría.

Se hablaban con la verdad, nunca se ocultaron nada, incluso sus sentimientos, eso los convirtió en cómplices y sobre todo en amigos.

Candy olvidó la loca venganza contra los Andley, al fin y al cabo que mejor venganza contra ellos que ser ella misma. Contra quien si guardó un gran rencor, fue contra Annie, algún día encontraría la forma de hacerla pagar.

Neil, con él fue muy extraño. Padecía un severo caso de doble personalidad, ante la sociedad, familia y amigos, se comportaba como siempre, insoportable, pero cuando estaba en presencia de su esposa, se transformaba por completo, era un ser dulce, cariñoso, atento y sobreprotector. Con los años llegó a moldear un poco su carácter déspota y solo se limitaba a poner distancia entre él y las persona, excepto de Candy.

La tía abuela no soportaba a Candy, solo la toleraba por consideración a sus sobrinos, por alguna razón los tres estaban fascinados con ella; uno (Albert) la adoptó, otro (Archie) retrasó lo más que pudo el matrimonio con su novia, solo por amor a Candy y por si fuera poco, el otro (Neil) la desposó.

-¿Qué se supone que harás ahora que eres la esposa de Neil? -preguntó la anciana.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? -respondió Candy adivinando el chaparrón que se avecinaba.

-Pues que debes empezar a comportarte decentemente y tratar de no enlodar el apellido de tu esposo y mucho menos el de tu padre.

-¿Enlodar ha dicho? Últimamente no juego mucho con lodo, así que no tiene que preocuparse de que ensucie tan ilustres apellidos con eso, claro, debido a mi **profesión**, pueden estar expuestos a otras sustancias, no se…tal vez como **la saaaaangre**, -Candy utilizó un tono macabro y luego soltó una sonora carcajada que enfureció a la tía. Nunca pudo imaginar cuan proféticas resultarían esas palabras.

Todos quisieron reír, más reprimieron sus deseos, al ver la cara nefasta de la anciana.

-Neil, ¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?, -preguntó Albert.

-Anoche hablé con papá y él me ofreció un puesto como aprendiz en sus oficinas, obviamente debo retomar mis estudios, pienso estudiar administración. La verdad tío, es que perdí algo de tiempo y debo recuperarlo, -Neil quería hacer bien las cosas, sabía que los negocios de su padre estaban un poco flojos y que no podía contar con la fortuna de Candy.

-Y cuando acabes con el negocio de tu padre, tratarás de quebrar también las empresas Andley, -Archie atacó sin medir las consecuencias y continuó- No creo que un bueno para nada como tú, aprenda algo en la universidad, tú solo sabes de apuestas ilegales y negocios fraudulentos.

-Archie, no hables así de tu primo, -la tía abuela odiaba las discusiones entre sus familiares.

-Déjelo tía abuela, él tiene razón, -dijo Neil con el rostro sumamente triste- Archie ya descubrió todo mi plan, mi intención era casarme con Candy y apoderarme de la fortuna de los Andley, pero ahora que me han descubierto, solo me queda dejar, que mi querida esposa me mantenga, con permiso, voy a llorar mi derrota, -dijo extendiendo la mano a su esposa, quien la tomo, saliendo ambos del salón, riendo y tomados de la mano, pero cuando iban saliendo completó…

-Tío, todo lo que dije fue en serio, -nadie supo a cual de sus dos intervenciones se refería.

Albert quedó pensativo, Candy se veía tranquila cuando estaba en compañía de su esposo, más, nunca confió en las buenas intenciones de Neil, aun cuando estuvo al tanto de que había sido él mismo, quien propuso el matrimonio por bienes separados, nunca lo creyó honesto.

Archie por su parte, quedó tragando espinas, al ver la camaradería con que se trataban los esposos Leagan.

Para sorpresa de todos Neil retomó los estudios poniendo bastante empeño en graduarse y ser un orgullo para su esposa y familia. Tenía que demostrar a toda costa que había cambiado. Nunca le importó que los demás reprobaran su comportamiento, pero ahora era distinto, ahora ella estaba a su lado y no quería defraudar el gran cariño que Candy le demostraba. Ambos llegaban tarde a casa, Candy del hospital y él, de la universidad u oficina.

Cuando Candy se embarazó de su primer hijo, dejó de trabajar por órdenes del médico, quien le diagnóstico presión alta. Debía tener mucho reposo, aquello fue una verdadera tortura para la rubia, pero por el bien de su bebé podría soportarlo. El nacimiento de Noah Brandon Leagan White Andley, trajo alegría y armonía a la familia, todo giraba en torno al bebé. Incluso Sarah y Elisa Leagan izaron banderas blancas, para conocer al nuevo miembro del clan, quedando prendadas a primera vista de la criatura.

Los lazos de los jóvenes padre se estrecharon aún más. Pero ella seguía amando a cierto actor castaño que según los periódicos, se había comprometido en matrimonio con la otrora actriz Susana Marlow. Eso no empañó la felicidad de Candy, su hijo era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien, además tenía a su lado a un hombre maravilloso (al menos con ella). Al pasar dos años, recibió a su esposo con la noticia de un nuevo embarazo, que esta vez resultó ser una hermosa y rubia bebé, a la que llamaron Marion Abigail Leagan White Andley.

Una noche, cuando La familia Leagan-White pasaba un fin de semana en la casa de los abuelos paternos, Candy escuchó una estremecedora conversación.

-Neil, no tardes, yo subiré a acostar a Noah, -dijo Candy mientras salía del estudio donde se encontraban reunidos, el bebé dormía en sus brazos.

-Descuida, subo en un momento, -respondió el joven.

Candy entró a la habitación que se había acondicionado provisionalmente para los niños, pero se dio cuenta que dejó el osito de felpa en el estudio, acostó al bebé y bajo en busca del juguete. Su intención no era escuchar, pero al asir la perilla para abrir la puerta, escuchó la voz de su cuñada que decía…

-No se que estas esperando para llevar a cabo lo planeado Neil. Sabes muy bien que nosotros dependemos de ti.

-Elisa, deja en paz a tu hermano, él sabrá como manipular a la recogida para anular ese contrato prematrimonial, -esa era la voz de Sarah- solo te pido que hagas lo imposible para que mis nietos se queden contigo, no soportaría que esas criaturas se críen a lado de esa mujer y eso que te dije que no la embarazaras

-Descuida mamá, estos dos años he sabido como ganarme el afecto de Candy, no creo que me sea muy difícil engatusarla, para que me firme los papeles, -ahora era Neil quien hablaba.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer hermanito? -Elisa estaba exaltada.

Candy no quiso seguir escuchando, dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación, se sentía la mujer las estúpida de la tierra, no entendía como pudo confiar tanto en Neil, a pesar de no amarlo, le había demostrado la importancia que tenía en su vida, le había dado dos hijos y había puesto toda sus ilusiones en una vida juntos. Lo que ella no sabía era que Neil, nunca la defraudaría.

-Lo primero que haré será reírme en tu cara Elisa y luego te diré que eres un ser cochino y despreciable. ¿De verdad crees que después de que esa mujer me dio el más precioso regalo, como lo son mis hijos, yo la traicionaría de ese modo?, -Neil estaba indignado- Ustedes no saben nada de mí, llevo 21 años conviviendo con ustedes y no me conocen en lo más mínimo. Una vez le dije que Candy era intocable, pues ahora les digo que ella y mis hijos, son mi vida y cualquier cosa que los dañe, me daña a mí.

-No seas imbécil Neil, -Elisa estaba a punto de echar espuma por la boca, ella y su madre habían planeado un plan para engañar a Candy y estaban seguras que Neil las apoyaría, pues al momento de comunicárselo, solo se limito a sonreír maliciosamente.

-Neil, piénsalo bien, si no nos ayudas, estaremos en la ruina, -Sarah hablaba melosamente, tratando de convencerlo.

-Pues trabajaré para levantarnos de nuevo madre, tampoco es que no tengo acceso al dinero de Candy, puedo convencerla para que invierta en nuestras empresas y poco a poco iremos recuperándonos, se que ella no me lo negará.

-NO ES SUFICIENTE, -estalló Elisa- Papá esta en Nueva York, tratando de conseguir un préstamo y aun así estaríamos endeudados, es preciso que te apoderes de las acciones de Candy, para poder salvar nuestras empresas.

-Lo siento, el sacrificio que me piden que haga es excesivo, -ahora había una gran tristeza en su voz- de verdad lo siento madre, pero jamás heriría de esa forma a Candy. –Dio la espalda y se marchó de allí.

En la habitación, encontró a Candy, quien fingía dormir. Trató de hacer el menor ruido y se acostó a su lado. Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Ella pensando en la traición de él y él pensando en los problemas a los que se enfrentaría su familia.

A la mañana siguiente partieron a Lakewood y a partir de allí el empezó a notar el cambio en su esposa, que gradualmente se convirtió en una mujer diferente, frívola, irónica y muy voluble. Desde que se casó con Neil, descubrió que en realidad si le gustaban las fiestas y asistió a muchas y con su cambio de personalidad, también vendrían cambios en su estilo de vida. Él solo se limitó a aceptar y acostumbrarse a todo cuanto ella hiciera.

Aquel malentendido nunca se aclaró.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco.**

**Secretos de Mujeres…**

**_Chicago_**

-¿Es necesario que asistamos a esa fiesta? –preguntó Annie a su esposo, mientras se arreglaban para salir.

-Annie, hemos tenido esta conversación desde que llegó la invitación, claro que debemos ir, es el cumpleaños de nuestro sobrino, además toda la familia asistirá y se vería muy mal que los Cornwell no se presenten, -Archie hablaba mientras escogía que llevaría puesto.

-No es nuestro sobrino, es solo familiar lejano, -la mujer hablaba con aires discriminatorios.

-Ya basta con eso Annie, Noah es hijo de Neil que es mi primo y si no te convences con esa afirmación, pues te diré que es hijo de Candice, a quien siento más cercana que el mismo Neil, con eso me es suficiente para adorar a esos niños como si fueran míos. –ella logró que él se alterara.

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras, que fueran hijos tuyos en vez de ser hijos de Neil ¿Verdad?, pues no lo son, tu hija es Michelle, es tu sangre y pareciera que la quisieras menos que a esos mocosos.

Annie Britter, siempre fue una mujer insidiosa y maquinadora, que se camuflaba en una máscara de timidez, para lograr que todos estuvieran al pendiente de ella y sus constantes miedos. Procuraba no enfadarse, pues corría el riesgo de dejar ver su verdadera personalidad, así como pasó el día de la boda Leagan –White. Pero desde el inició de la vida en común con Archivald, hizo a un lado la careta y mostró el verdadero rostro.

-No digas estupideces Annie, sabes que Michelle es mi vida y que por ella daría todo cuanto poseo.

-De ser así, ¿Por que te empeñas en querer tanto a esos niños?, no entiendo porque te desvives siempre en atenciones con ellos. Acepta que nunca tendrás a su madre, que ella prefirió revolcarse con Neil, que contigo, -en cada palabra destilaba veneno.

-Esto nunca lo entenderás por tu falta de inteligencia y sensibilidad, pero te lo explicaré como si lo estuviera haciendo con mi pequeña Michelle. Yo no me empeño en quererlos, solo me **nace** hacerlo y no porque sean los hijos de Candy, es porque son niños hermosos y muy dulces. Aunque pensándolo bien, tú deberías entenderlo perfectamente. Lo que te acabo de decir, explica el Por Qué todos se prendaban inmediatamente de Candy y no de ti.

Annie no dijo nada más, solo empezó a llorar en silencio mientras terminaba de arreglarse, Archie por su parte, terminó de vestirse y bajó a esperar a sus mujeres; la odiosa Annie y a su hija Michelle.

Llegaron a la fiesta y saludaron a todos. Archie trataba a Neil por puro compromiso, pero ya no era tan hostil como en un principio lo fue, sin embargo Annie se esmeraba mucho en el trato con este, pero con Candy, el trato era otro, era todo un espectáculo presenciar como la morena se proponía por humillar a la rubia, pero esta la ignoraba por completo, haciéndola rabiar y dejándola en feo delante de los demás.

La mayoría de los invitados habían llegado a la fiesta, todo estaba decorado acorde a la ocasión y el color que predominaba era el azul, que era el favorito del agasajado.

-¿Cómo va todo en la cocina?, -Candy se veía ansiosa.

-Todo esta muy bien señora, no tiene porque preocuparse, -Leonard, notó la angustia de la mujer y quiso tranquilizarla- las muchachas están preparando más golosina, en caso de que se acabe la que tenemos, que por lo que veo no queda mucha.

-Muy bien Leonard, ¿Qué me dices del pastel?, ¿esta terminado?

-Por supuesto Sra. Leagan, el pastel esta listo desde hace unas horas.

-Encárguese personalmente de que todos estén bien atendidos, que no haya copa vacía y que los niños estén bien cuidados, todo debe salir perfecto.

Desde que había decidido abandonar al monstruo rubio en el que se había convertido, Candy se veía muy nerviosa, se notaba inusualmente insegura y trataba por todos los medios de ser aprobada por su familia, es por esa razón que esta fiesta era tan importante. Era la primera reunión familiar en la que estaría con todos los integrantes del Clan Andley, desde que se produjo el cambio.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa pequeña?, debes calmarte, nadie te juzgará si algo sale mal. Además, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Llevas un mes planificando esta fiesta y he visto que todo está en su sitio. –Albert veía a Candy ir y venir de un lado a otro.

-La verdad, ni yo se porque estoy tan nerviosa. Todo está saliendo bien, todos los invitados están aquí y el buen Leonard se está encargando personalmente. –se pudo calmar un poco con sus propias palabras.

-Solo tienes que ser tu misma y verás como todo sale bien, -dijo él sonriente.

-¿De verdad quieres que sea yo misma?, Hace unos meses no me habrías dicho lo mismo.-se escuchó un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Esa de hace unos meses no eras tú. Eras una copia mejorada de Elisa, que ya es decir mucho. –ambos rieron, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?, -preguntó la tía abuela.

-Nada tía, es solo que estábamos rememorando los años pasados y por supuesto las travesuras de Candy, -contestó Albert al ver la cara avinagrada de su tía.

-Pues yo no encuentro nada de gracia en eso, de hecho, me alegra que esos años hayan pasado. Solo espero que tu cambio repentino no sea solo momentáneo. Recuerda que tus hijos podrán reprocharte cualquier cosa cuando tengan edad para hacerlo y tú no tendrás ninguna moral para sentirte ofendida.

-Ay por favor tía, deja ya lo reproches, -Albert defendió a la rubia.

-No Albert, ella tiene razón, -dijo Candy viendo a la anciana- le aseguro tía, que haré lo que esté a mi alcance, para que ni mi esposo ni mis hijos, tengan que reprocharme nunca nada, -ahora veía a Neil y sus hijos que estaban en el carrusel que habías instalado en el gran jardín.

-Eso espero, -dijeron a coro la tía y Sarah Leagan que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo.

Todo se estaba desarrollando con la mayor normalidad, Noah picó el gran pastel, que estaba decorado en azul y blanco y coronado con ocho deslumbrantes velitas, que hacían alusión a los años que cumplía el pequeño. El niño abrió los regalos con mucha emoción, pero la cara de su hermanita no reflejaba el mismo sentimiento, hacía pucheros y cuando estaba a punto de romper a llorar, su padre notó la actitud de la nena y le preguntó…

-¿Qué tienes princesa?, ¿Por qué estas triste? –todos habían notado la carita de la niña.

-Todos le trajeron muchos regalos a Noah y a mí no me trajeron ninguno, -ahora si no aguantó y empezó a llorar.

Candy, al notar aquello, se acercó a su hija y con mucho amor y paciencia le dijo…

-Cariño, todos le trajeron regalos a Noah porque hoy es su cumpleaños, no tienes que ponerte así, te prometo que cuando sea tu cumpleaños, todos te traerán muchísimos regalos, muchos más que a él.

Pero Candy no contaba con la astucia de sus familiares. Ellos conocían muy bien a la pequeña Marion. Cada uno y sin ponerse de acuerdo, trajo a la fiesta dos regalos, uno para el cumpleañero y otro para su encantadora hermana, quien era capaz de hacer llorar hasta a una piedra cuando sus ojitos se entristecían.

Todos fueron entregando sus respectivos presentes a la niña, que visiblemente emocionada, se puso de pié y agradeció el gesto a los invitados.

-Estoy muy agradecida con su presencia, mi hermano y yo estamos muy contentos de que hayan podido asistir a esta pequeña fiesta, -Noah puso los ojos en blanco- Muchas gracias por los lindos obsequios. No se hubieran molestado, lo importante es que podamos compartir, por favor continúen disfrutando.

Mientras la niña hablaba, Candy no salía de su asombro. Su cuñada por su parte, iba recitando cada una de las palabras dichas por la niña, habían pasado horas ensayando el discurso que daría la pequeña.

Cuando terminó, todos rompieron en abrazos y aplausos, la niña siguió como si nada pero antes hizo una señal a su tía con el dedo pulgar y guiñando el ojo, la mujer respondió en igual forma.

Candy se sintió fatal, supo en ese momento que no conocía a sus hijos. Para la decoración de la fiesta tuvo que preguntar al propio Noah ¿Cuál era su color favorito? O ¿Si quería un espectáculo de payasos o un carrusel con caballos de verdad?, allí se enteró que el niño teme a los payasos.

Neil notó el desanimo de su esposa y se aventuró a bromear

-¿Tú también estas triste porque nadie te regalo nada? –dijo con un puchero en los labios y ella sonrió sin decirle lo que la incomodaba.

-Si es así, -continuó él- Tengo un regalo para ti también.

Ella hizo cara de extrañeza y luego le preguntó…

-¿A caso me compraste un auto?

-A ver ¿Quién fue el chismoso que arruinó mi sorpresa? -dijo con fingido enojo viendo a los que estaban en la mesa.

-¿De verdad me compraste un auto? -ella estaba muy emocionada.

-Si, está estacionado en la entrada, -dijo Marión gritando y saltando.

-¿De verdad le compraste un auto? -Albert, Archie y George dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los tres recordaban con angustia, cuando tiempo atrás ella les pidió lecciones de manejo, resultando ser un total desastre a la hora de aprender a conducir. Al final, cada uno desistió en su tiempo y ella aun no sabía ni maniobrar una bicicleta.

-Candy me dijo que quería que la enseñara a conducir. Yo me sorprendí, pues pensé que no lo hacía por mera comodidad, pero ahora veo que de verdad no sabe hacerlo, -dijo con cara de diversión.

-Pues suerte con eso, -volvieron repetir los tres y todos rieron ante la graciosa situación y la cara roja de Candy. La única que no lo veía con buenos ojos era la tía abuela, pero a decir verdad ella no veía nada con buenos ojos, al menos nada que se tratara de Candy.

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada para ver el auto que Neil le había regalado a su esposa. No era la gran cosa. Era bastante modesto, muy modesto para ser el auto de una heredera Andley, pero acorde a lo que la esposa de Neil Leagan podía recibir. Los negocios de la familia Leagan, nunca pudieron recuperarse, pero él, hizo lo posible para mantener los gastos de la casa, entre ellos, solo dos sirvientes que atendieran las labores del hogar. Además colaboraba en lo que estaba a su alcance en los gastos de su propia casa, aunque en Lakewood nunca hizo falta nada material.

Todos hicieron caso omiso a lo sencillo del regalo y felicitaron a la rubia, que si estaba contenta por su carrito coquetón, como lo describió ella al verlo.

En esas estaban, cuando arribó un auto muy conocido por ella, que al verlo se puso muy tensa.

-¡AH! Neil, Candy, disculpen mi abuso, pero me tomé la libertad de invitar a una persona, espero que no les moleste, -dijo Annie que se acercaba al auto que ya se había estacionado.

-Por supuesto que no Annie, sabes que estas en libertad de invitar a tus amigos aquí a Lakewood. –respondió Neil con sinceridad, mientras que Archie no sabía que se traía su esposa entre manos.

De aquel lujoso automóvil, se bajó un hombre conocido por todos, era Tom Stevenson.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cómo están todos? -dijo el ex vaquero con seguridad.

Todos devolvieron el saludo e invitaron a pasar al recién llegado al jardín trasero, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta.

-Candy, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías sin ver a Tom?, -preguntó Annie con malicia.

Ella no supo que responder, solo se quedó mirando al hombre y a la morena alternadamente. La tensión se podía observar en el rostro tanto de Candy como de Tom, mientras que el de Annie se veía de lo más divertido.

**_Nueva York_**

A la hora de la cena, Terry Grandchester llegaba puntual a su casa, religiosamente acompañaba a su esposa en la habitación, mientras tomaban sus alimentos nocturnos. Había pasado un mes, desde que se enteró de la fuerte discusión que tuvo lugar entre su esposa y el mejor amigo de ésta Jean Pierre Doubront. Aun no sabía a que se debió el intercambio de insultos, como lo denominó la mujer.

-Susy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo, sin que me corras de la habitación? –bromeó, pues había notado que el carácter de su esposita había mejorado considerablemente.

-Por supuesto querido, -dijo con una sonrisa pero acotando casi de inmediato- siempre y cuando no se trate de la discusión con Jean Pierre.

-Susana por favor, ya dime que fue lo que pasó con él. No puede ser que ninguno de los dos me haya dicho aun lo que sucedió, -Terry ya estaba a punto de confrontarlos a ver si así resolvían el problema y a decir verdad, para ver si por fin él se enteraba de las causas de la pelea.

-¿Acaso él no te ha dicho lo que pasó? Pues yo pensé que si lo haría. Con eso de que son tan buenos amigos…-ella volvió a molestarse, como lo hacía cada vez que el tema salía a colación-

-Claro que somos buenos amigos, pero es TU mejor amigo y no se me hace justo que dejen perder una amistad como la suya, solo por una discusión.

-No fue solo una discusión, él me…-ella se detuvo y no quiso habar más.

-¿Él que, Susana?, ¿Qué fue eso tan grave que te hizo para que te comportes de ese modo?

-¿Vamos a comer o hablaremos toda la noche de Jean Pierre?, -ella levantó la voz.

-Baja la voz Susana, Si tu sabes hablar duro, pues yo puedo gritar más alto que tú, -él le habló fuerte.

-Lo siento Terry, no quise gritarte, -dijo ella bajando tanto la cara como el tono de voz.

-Discúlpame tu a mi, se que no quieres hablar del tema y que no debo insistir, pero es que me preocupa la situación entre ustedes. Yo quiero mucho a Jean Pierre y a ti te adoro, es por eso que me duele que estén distanciados.

-Terry, yo quiero que entiendas que, si la amistad entre Jean Pierre y yo termina, me dolerá mucho, no sabes cuanto, pero no será el fin del mundo y si volvemos a ser amigos, bueno, él será bien recibido en mi corazón, pues nunca se ha ido.

Por alguna extraña razón Susana no quería tocar el tema de su discusión con Jean Pierre y eso tenía muy intrigado a su esposo.

**Continuará…..**

**Atención. Me veo en el lamentable e incómodo deber de tener que recordarles a algunas lectoras; que esto es un mundo de ficción. Son personajes que NO EXISTEN, no nos dan de comer y no nos benefician a ninguna de nosotras (Económicamente hablando) al menos no a mi. Escribo esta historia porque adoro los personajes de la serie y porque amo escribir, pero es mi deber aconsejarles (por si alguien no ha tenido la delicadeza hacerlo) no sean tan apasionadas a la hora de dejar sus comentarios, en el sentido de que si no te gusta que Candy este con Neil o que Terry este con la Gusarapa mocha, entonces no leas la historia, no hay necesidad de dejar comentarios feos, de verdad que me incomodó y aunque no debí darle importancia, no quise dejarlo pasar. **

**Pero a que no saben….. voy a seguir subiendo MI historia porque se que hay personas a las que si les gusta y lo mas importante de todo… a mi me ENCANTAAAA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**_Solo Fue un Error_**

**_Chicago_**

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto Tom cuando vio que Candy quedaba sola un momento.

-Ahora no Tom, lo siento estoy muy ocupada.

-¿Y no puedes seguir girando esa flor más tarde?, -dijo él con ironía al ver la actividad que mantenía a la rubia "tan" ocupada.

-¿A qué viniste Tom? –ella se exasperó

-Vine a la fiesta de mi sobrino, ¿A caso no invitaste a los niños del hogar de Pony?

-Por favor Thomas, no me vengas con eso, dime que quieres de una vez y vete.

-Te quiero a ti Candy, sabes que eres lo único que me ata a esta ciudad, de no ser por ti, ya me habría ido hace meses –él hablaba mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

-Yo no te he pedido que te quedes, no entiendo por que insistes en lo mismo, ya déjame en paz Tom –la voz de Candy sonaba temblorosa como si temiera ser escuchada.

-Candy sabes que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que yo, no importa cuantas veces intente meterme en la cabeza que esto es imposible, siempre termino convenciéndome que podemos tener una oportunidad.

-Eso es una locura Tom, eso nunca podrá ser, tú y yo somos como hermanos, además yo estoy casada, tengo una familia, ¡tengo hijos por Dios!, -ella veía a todos lados.

-Eso no te detuvo cuando nos…-fue interrumpido por la muy inoportuna Annie.

-¡Hola queridos hermanitos! ¿Por qué tan solitos y retirados?, -ella se sentó en la mesa y tomó las manos de ambos- ¡AHHH! No saben cuanto extraño los tiempos cuando estábamos en el Hogar de Pony, bueno, en realidad no extraño al hogar de Pony, solo la compañía de ustedes dos, ustedes son tan divertidos. –Annie no paraba de hablar mientras Candy y Tom se veían a los ojos desafiantes- chicos, he escuchado rumores acerca de unas personas muy cercanas a mi y no quisiera que esto llegara a los odios equivocados.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos al escuchar las últimas palabras de la morena, ella sabía que si Annie estaba enterada de lo que pasó entre Ella y Tom, sería un grave problema. Pero no, era imposible que Annie supiera de algo así, a menos que…

-¿Le contaste a Annie?, -Candy estalló y luego bajó la voz, pero inmediatamente se escuchó la carcajada de la morena.

-Ay mi querida Candy, no lo culpes a él, culpa a la borrachera que agarró cuando fue a buscarte y tú lo rechazaste, -Tom escuchaba con el rostro bajo y rojo por la ira.

-Cállate Annie, cierra la boca, -dijo Tom y su voz sonaba como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no arrancarle la cabeza a la tarada de Annie Britter, pero ella dejó salir una carcajada más escandalosa que llamó la atención de los presentes.

-¿Cómo pudiste Tom?, eres un cretino. Sabes que esta mujer no me soporta, -dijo señalando despectivamente a Annie-¿y tú le cuentas lo que pasó entre nosotros?

-Lo siento Candy, yo pensé que era sincera, me dijo que quería arreglar las cosas contigo y que podía ayudarme a que estuviéramos juntos, ella sabía que yo te he amado siempre, por eso le creí.

Annie veía divertida la confesión de su hermano mayor y no paraba de reír.

-¡Oh Candy! Y pensar que todos te creen una santa. ¿Qué diría la tía abuela si supiera lo que pasó entre ustedes dos? Ya me la imagino: "Eres una deshonra para los Andley", -dijo imitando casi a la perfección la voz de la anciana y soltando su estrepitosa risa.

-Annie, por favor no debes decir nada de eso, piensa en mi familia, mis hijos no merecen que algo así se sepa, además esto también afectaría a tu familia. Annie, te lo suplico. Por la amistad que un día nos unió –No sabía a que recurrir con tal de que la intrigante mujer no abriera la boca.

-Candy, deja ya de suplicar, si vienes conmigo, no importará la familia Andley, tengo el poder suficiente para darte todo cuanto quieras, a ti a tus hijos y los querré como si fueran míos, podemos ser felices, -Tom de verdad la amaba. Annie se revolvía de envidia de ver como todos se volvían locos por la rubia y que esta se daba el lujo de despreciar el amor verdadero, mientras que ella recibía solo limosnas de afecto por parte de Archie.

-CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, -le gritó Candy al hombre y todos voltearon en su dirección y Neil se aproximó a la mesa.

-¿Todo está bien amor?, -preguntó el esposo preocupado al ver el rostro pálido de la mujer, que se había quedado en una pieza cuando llegó su marido.

-Todo bien querido primo, -respondió la muy desgraciada Britter al ver que Candy no respondía- Es solo una discusión entre tres hermanos que tenían tiempo que no se reunían, y estos inmaduros se pelean, pues ambos dicen que uno es mejor que el otro manejando el lazo. ¿Puedes creer eso?

-Allí no hay discusión Tom, Candy es la mejor en todo, -dijo Neil, abrazando y besando a su mujer.

-En eso tienes razón, Candy es muy buena en muchas cosas, ¿No es así Tom?, -Annie no dejaba de inyectar su veneno.

-Si es muy buena. Creo que es hora de irme, -dijo Tom levantándose y viendo fijamente a Candy.

-¿Pero Cómo? Si acabas de llegar, -Neil trataba de ser amable, en realidad tenía muy poco trato con Stevenson.

-Debo atender unos asuntos que dejé pendientes en la oficina. Candy dales mis regalos a Noah y Marion, diles que los quiero y que pronto vendré a visitarlos, -Candy solo asintió y Tom vio fijamente a la rubia, se dio vuelta y salió del lugar, mientras que Annie decía…

-Claro querido, te estaremos esperando.

Los invitados se fueron retirando y en la mansión solo quedaban los habitantes de la casa.

-Tío, será mejor que se queden esta noche a dormir en Lakewood, no creo que sea conveniente viajar a Chicago a estas horas, la tía abuela ya se retiro a una de las habitaciones. Lo mejor será que se queden esta noche aquí, -Neil de verdad estaba preocupado por la familia de Albert.

-Tienes razón, la verdad no pensaba viajar a esta hora, a Nella se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de no traer chofer y yo estoy muy cansado para conducir.

Albert hablaba y miraba a su esposa, con quien se había casado hacía apenas un año. La tía abuela había puesto el grito en el cielo, al saber que su adorado sobrino se casaría con una india, que para colmo no tenia una familia con buena posición social, sino que comerciaban con especias. Él la conoció en uno de sus tantos viajes y bastó solo una mirada, para saber que era ella la compañera que estaría a su lado por lo que le restara de vida. Era una mujer muy hermosa y a pesar de contar con tan solo 26 años, lleva consigo la experiencia de un ser que pareciera haber vivido miles de vidas.

-Cariño, ven un momento por favor, -llamó Albert a su esposa-creo que esta noche nos quedaremos en Lakewood, no es prudente viajar a esta hora, además estoy sumamente cansado.

-Será como tú digas amor, pero recuerda que todo sucede por una razón, tal vez, estaba escrito que tú y yo pasáramos aquí un tiempo, al lado de esta familia maravillosa. Además recuerda que tienes que obedecer todo lo que yo diga, porque si no lo haces te pondrás muy triste, -decía ella mientras atrapaba con cortos besitos los labios del rubio, Neil, estaba algo incomodo con las demostraciones de afecto de estos dos.

-¿AH SI? ¿Y a que se deberá que yo me ponga triste?, que yo recuerde, hasta ahora no has hecho nada que me provoque tristeza, -la inocencia en su voz era divertida, incluso para Neil, que en un principio no entendía nada, hasta que escuchó las palabras de la joven y vio su cara de picardía…

-Ese es el punto. No he hecho nada que te provoque tristeza, pero puedo dejar de hacer muchas cosas que te gustan mucho. Te aseguro que te deprimirías.

Neil abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ante la insinuación de la mujer de su tío y optó por dejarlos solos e ir en busca de la suya. Candy estaba en la habitación de los niños, preparándolos para acostarlos.

-¿Te gustó tu fiesta muchachito? –preguntó a Noah.

-Si mami, pero el próximo año quiero invitar a muchos niños más, -Noah casi no podía modular las palabras pues se encontraba agotado por la jornada.

-Y tú mi princesita habladora. ¿Disfrutaste la fiesta?, -Marion estaba luchando con el lazo que llevaba puesto en el cabello.

-Si mami, pero para mi fiesta, todo tiene que estar en color amarillo, no me gusta el color azul, además yo si quiero payasos y muchas galletas de animalitos, Michelle se comía todas las que yo ponía en mi plato, -a diferencia de su hermano, Marion no paraba de hablar.

-A ver, déjame ayudarte con ese lazo, -Candy quitó con algo de dificultad el enorme lazo que estaba enredado en los cabellos de su hija y cuando la hubo liberado, la niña se acostó en sus piernas.

-Mami, soy la niña más feliz del mundo.

-¿De verdad mi princesa? ¿Y por qué estas tan feliz?, -preguntó la madre esperando, por parte de la niña, una alocución menos elaborada que la que practicó con su tía Elisa.

-Estoy feliz porque tú estas con nosotros, casi no te veía y eso me ponía triste. Yo siempre que veía una estrella fugaz, pedía un deseo. Pedía que tú estuvieras siempre con nosotros. Noah decía que las estrellas fugaces no cumplían deseos, que si tú no estabas con nosotros, era porque no nos querías, -Candy reconoció en esa última afirmación la influencia de la familia paterna de los niños, pero no los culpaba por ello.

-Cariño, de ahora en adelante estaré siempre con ustedes, no habrá un momento del día en que no esté a su lado. Ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y se los voy a demostrar a cada segundo. Te lo prometo.

-¿También estarás con mi papi? -la niña estaba casi dormida.

-Claro preciosa, también estaré con tu papi, él y ustedes son mi única familia, -Candy lloraba, pues sabía que le había hecho mucho daño a sus hijos, eso nunca se lo perdonaría, solo le quedaba retribuir el tiempo de abandono al que los sometió.

La niña ya estaba rendida y ella la acostó con sumo cuidado. Neil había presenciado la escena y su pecho no dejaba de sentir una emoción gigantesca, sabía que Candy había vuelto para quedarse y él haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella se sintiera bien.

-¡Hola Niña!, -le dijo él cuando se encontraron en la puerta del cuarto de los niños.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me decías así.

-Hace mucho tiempo de muchas cosas Candy, pero eso quedo allí, en hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es tiempo de dar vuelta a la hoja y empezar a escribir nuevas líneas. Ellos se lo merecen, -dijo señalando a sus hijos que estaban dormidos.

-Tienes razón, es mejor no pensar en el ayer. Supongo que hice esas tonterías porque era joven y tonta, -dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

-Si, ahora ya no eres tan joven pero sigues siendo…-No pudo terminar de hablar, pues sintió un fuerte coscorrón. Propinado por su esposa.

-¿A caso me estas diciendo vieja tonta? -estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Era solo una broma querida, pero mira, ahora se me hará un chichón en la frente, -decía él sobándose la parte afectada.

-Eso es para que veas que no soy ninguna vieja tonta y que además sigo siendo más fuerte que tu, Neil Leagan.

-En ese caso, déjame decirte y demostrarte que estas totalmente equivocada. Primero porque tu cumpleaños es en mayo mientras que el mío es en agosto y ambos tenemos 27 años, -el hombre hablaba mientras se inclinaba para ponerse a la altura de su mujer y levantarla delicadamente por la cintura acortando la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos.

-¡Hey eso no es cierto tú tienes…-él no la dejó continuar.

-Segundo, si no fueras una tonta, no habrías dicho semejante locura teniéndome tan cerca, -la besaba en el cuello- Tercero ahora tengo más fuerza que tu, -pasó su brazo derecho por debajo de las piernas de la rubia y la cargó llevándola hasta su propia habitación.

Cuando la tuvo en el cuarto y a puerta cerrada, él empezó a desnudarla lentamente y con mucha ternura. Los besos nunca pararon y las caricias volaron por ambos cuerpos que se reconocían después de tanto tiempo. Candy y Neil se entregaron completamente al mundo de sensaciones que los embargaba en ese momento. Él estaba dichoso de tener nuevamente a SU mujer entre sus brazos y ella estaba convencida de que ese era su lugar.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Cornwell, los dueños estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para hablarme así Archivald? Estoy harta de que siempre defiendas a esa mujer y yo, que soy tu esposa quedo en segundo plano. Annie gritaba y golpeaba a su esposo, mientras este solo se defendía de las agresiones físicas que le propinara la histérica morena.

-TRANQUILIZATE, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes dialogar como una persona normal?, Siempre tienes que gritar y golpear. Nuestra hija esta en la habitación de al lado y tu estas haciendo este escándalo. –él también estaba gritando.

-Estoy actuando como una persona normal. Seria anormal si viera que estas enamorado de otra mujer y lo aceptara así como si nada. Y tú, estas enamorado de Candy y lo has estado siempre. De esa mujer, que prefiere meterse en la cama de cualquiera, de todos, menos en la tuya. –Ella gritaba, sin importarle que todos en la casa, incluso su hija de cinco años, la escucharan diciendo esas horribles cosas.

-No digas estupideces, mujer, ¿Por qué hablas así de ella? Candy no es capaz de hacer algo así. Tú eres una mala persona y cada ladrón juzga por su condición. ¿O es que te olvidaste de la vez que te encontré a punto de besar a Simon Smith?, -los ojos de Archie estaban rojos de tanta rabia. Rabia por el insulto hacia Candy y rabia por el recuerdo de su esposa capturada infraganti en una posición indecorosa con el primo lejano de su madre.

-Eso es muy distinto, lo que sucedió entre Simon y yo, no pasó de un intento de beso por parte de él, eso ya te lo expliqué. En cambio Santa Candy se revolcó con Tom Stevenson hace unos meses y no me extrañaría que aun lo haga dado, que cuando él se presentó hoy en Lakewood. ella se puso muy nerviosa. Ella es una descarada, -Annie le soltó la bomba a su esposo y se marchó de allí dejando a Archie paralizado.

Neil y Candy, yacían abrazados en la cama. Sus cuerpos desnudos y bañados en sudor, eran prueba de la batalla que acababa de librarse en ese lecho. La cabeza de ella reposaba descuidadamente en el brazo izquierdo de él, mientras que con su mano libre, él acariciaba la cadera de ella.

-Sabes que te amo niña, -afirmó él a tiempo que la besaba en la frente.

-Neil yo…ella intentó hablar y él la calló.

-No digas nada, sé que aun no me amas, pero yo tengo amor suficiente para los dos. Se también que lo que acabo de decir es algo trillado, pero es la verdad. Esto que siento aquí, -dijo tocándose el pecho- Es tan profundo que creo que moriré de un momento a otro. Estoy completamente seguro de que nací solo para estar así contigo. Yo estaba vacío y tú me entregaste algo que llenó mi vida. Estos momentos que comparto contigo y con mis hijos, son lo único que en realidad me importan.

-Neil, voy a decirte algo y por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine. Yo estaba ciega de rabia y esa ceguera me hizo comportar como alguien lleno de resentimientos e inseguridades. Ahora que veo como has cambiado y la manera tan dedicada en la que has criado a nuestros hijos, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada. – ella había empezado a llorar.

-¿De que estas hablando?, -preguntó él.

-Dije que no me interrumpieras. Yo confundí las cosas y eso motivó a que me comportara como una imbécil, -ella tenía la mirada baja.

-Candy tu has cambiado, yo se que ya no volverás a ser la que fuiste hace unos meses.

-Si, he cambiado, pero antes de ese cambio, hice cosas de las que me arrepiento y creo que así será hasta el último día de mi vida. Voy a contarte algo y no espero perdón, lo haré porque prefiero que lo sepas por mí y no por terceros. –Candy decidió contarle a su esposo la indiscreción cometida con su "hermano".

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Llegó alguien interesante? –Candice fue recibida por Lola Santander, una mujer que pasaba de los cincuenta, pero que se negaba a aceptar que desentonaba con su círculo de amistades, todos hombres y mujeres que no pasaban de los treinta.

-Solo ha llegado Melissa Logan y tu cuñada Elisa Leagan. –dijo la anfitriona.

-¡Ah! en ese caso déjame y doy una vuelta por el jardín, para dar tiempo de que llegue alguien importante, -dijo despectivamente.

La mujer sabía de los constantes intercambios de halagos y comentarios filosos, entre Melissa Logan y Candice y también la poca tolerancia que había entre esta y su cuñada Elisa Leagan. Todos se disputaban la asistencia de Candice Andley en sus fiestas. La presencia de la "dama" en cualquier reunión, confería un aire de distinción al evento, pues era bien sabido de su buen gusto, además de ser la heredera de los Andley, era una mujer sumamente bella que pasaba la mitad del año viajando por Europa y la otra mitad asistiendo a fiestas. Pero también era conocido lo filoso de su lengua. Su carácter irreverente e irónico, la hacían una invitada temida por los demás asistentes, lo cual hacía más interesante la velada en presencia de la rubia.

Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a los verdes jardines de la mansión Santander, eran realmente hermosos. Se podía apreciar la fascinación que tenían los dueños por el cuidado de sus áreas verdes. A pesar de que ya pasaban de las 7 de la noche, todo el basto jardín se hallaba iluminado por claros faroles que permitían una visión nítida de las plantas en el lugar, así como también de los visitantes.

Mientras Candice paseaba por el jardín esperando que llegara alguien de su agrado a la reunión, era observaba desde la entrada.

-¡Hola Candy!, -Dijo muy efusivamente Tom Stevenson al acercarse a la rubia.

-¡Hola Tom!, -ella respondió de igual manera y ambos se abrazaron.

A pesar de que era granjero, Tom Stevenson se desenvolvía en el mundo de opulencia y poder de las mejores familias de Chicago. Prueba de ello era que él y Candice, habían coincidido en varias ocasiones en muchos eventos importantes. Este era uno de ellos. Tom a demás de manejar varias granjas, poseía negocios que aunque ligados al campo ganadero, tenían bastante demanda en la economía del país.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, creo que estas mas pecosa de lo que recuerdo.

-Si solo nos vimos hace unos meses, -dijo ella dejando ver una de esas sonrisas que de un tiempo para acá solo se dejaban ver esporádicamente.

-Si, solo hace unos meses y en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en lo que te dije, -de pronto él cambió su estado de ánimo.

-Tom, por favor no empieces con lo mismo. Eso es imposible, tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí. Nosotros somos casi hermanos.

-Tú lo has dicho, **casi. **Nosotros no tenemos ningún parentesco sanguíneo y yo te amo Candy. Lo he hecho desde que éramos unos chiquillos. He tratado de ahogar este sentimiento, pues cada día te veía más lejana a mí, pero solo he conseguido abonarlo y pareciera que es más grande cada día.

-Tom compréndeme…-ella no pudo terminar de hablar, pues él la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura y se apoderó de su boca en un arrebato apasionado.

En un principio ella se resistió al asalto, pero conforme él hacía esfuerzos para entrar en su boca, ella aflojaba sus fuerzas y se iba adentrando en ese túnel oscuro que eran los besos del joven. Era un túnel donde no se podía ver absolutamente nada, el único sentido que funcionaba en su cuerpo era el tacto y eso la estaba volviendo loca, sentía que cada roce quemaba su sensible piel y fue así que se dejó poseer por aquel beso.

-Vamos a otro lado -dijo él tomándola de la mano sin darle oportunidad para que recapacitara. Abordaron su automóvil y llegaron hasta el departamento que él tenía en la ciudad.

Ella a pesar de haber estado varias veces en ese sitio, fue en ese momento en que pudo darse cuenta que el lugar estaba decorado con el toque rustico del campo, había lujos, no podía negarse, pero en ciertos sitios estratégicos se dejaba sentir el amor que tenía el hombre por la vida campirana.

Él no habló, temía que en cualquier momento ella se alejara. Ella solo se dio cuenta de su rapidez cuando ya estaba desnuda sobre la cama .

¿Qué por qué cedió tan fácilmente?, ella es solo una mujer, sin poderes extraordinarios y cuya alma de mártir había quedado en las escaleras de un hospital. Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir las manos de un hombre en su piel. Sus necesidades físicas requerían ser saciadas, pues habían sido despertadas por el beso que le diera en el jardín.

Estaba sucumbiendo al placer que le era regalado por un hombre al que conocía desde que eran apenas unos bebés y que consideraba prácticamente como su hermano. Sus señales de alerta se encendieron inmediatamente.

-¡Espera, espera! Su respiración era entrecortada y casi no podía hablar.

El notó la duda en ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas con destreza. Empezó a besarla y ella pudo sentir su propio sabor.

-¡No Tom, debemos parar!, esto no esta bien.

-Claro que esta bien, Candy déjate llevar por lo que sientes, -su voz sonaba como una súplica.-además no puedo detenerme.

-¡SI PUEDES Y LO HARÁS!, -ella estaba forcejeando con aquel cuerpo pesado que a su vez luchaba por entrar en ella.

-Candy por favor, no hagas esto ahora. –él estaba desesperado.

-Tom, te lo ruego, paremos esto. –Ella estaba empezando a asustarse.

Afortunadamente él entró en razón. Aunque algo renuente, se separó de la mujer y quedaron acostados en la cama. Él cayó en cuanta de que estuvo a punto de violarla y ella sintió miedo de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y de lo débil que era. Lloraron hasta quedarse dormidos. Candy despertó y le pidió que la llevara hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron a Lakewood ella dijo las palabras que él tanto temía escuchar.

-Esto no puede volver a pasar. Solo fue un error. No podemos volver a vernos, te suplico que no me busques más Tom.

-Estas equivocada si crees que esta será la última vez que nos veamos la cara Candy. Hoy no pudimos terminar lo que empezamos, yo no soy de los que fuerzan a las mujeres. Te aseguro que sabrás de mi y no lo tomes como una amenaza, tómalo como una promesa o como una esperanza, tú sabrás que connotación darle.

Ella bajó del auto y él se alejó del lugar haciendo las llantas rechinar y despertando a quien se encontrara dormido en aquella casa. Cuando entró, se encontró con su esposo quien la esperaba desde hacían horas, pues ella había desaparecido desde hacían 15.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Como dije, no espero que me perdones, si decides no continuar con nuestro matrimonio sabré entenderlo. –Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Los cuerpos que hacían unos minutos estaban abrazados, ahora se encontraban sentados en la cama, ella abrazando sus rodillas y él con la espalda recostada en la cabecera.

Él se puso el pantalón del pijama y salió de la habitación. No volvió esa noche. La mañana lo sorprendió sin poder pegar un ojo y en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Tampoco bajó a desayunar, cosa que notó Albert pero no hizo ningún comentario, pues vio en los ojos de Candy las pruebas de que había llorado.

Neil no sabía que hacer, solo sentía ese dolor que le partía el pecho, quería correr a ver si lograba calmarse, quería gritar para desahogarse, pero no, sabía que eso no lo calmaría. Solo había una cosa que calmaría esa tempestad que tenía entre pecho y espalda.

Salió como un rayo de la casa, subió a su auto y se dirigió a las oficinas Stevenson.

Entró al edificio como un tornado y al llegar a la oficina de Tom, entró y encontró al hombre sentado en su escritorio y sin mediar palabras le soltó un puñetazo directamente en la quijada, fue tal la fuerza, que el vaquero calló de espaldas y fue a parar hasta la ventana con todo y silla.

-Aléjate de ella, -le dijo casi en un susurro, pero con tanto ímpetu que daba miedo de solo escucharlo- Si vuelo a saber que te acercas a **MI MUJER**, -gritó las últimas palabras- Te ahorcaré con tu propia soga- volvió el tono aterrador.

Salió de allí sin hacer escándalos, pero igual de rabioso como llegó. Tuvo que regresar Lakewood en un carro de alquiler, pues al golpear a Tom se lastimó seriamente la mano derecha. Entre ir a Chicago y luego regresar a Lakewood se le hizo la hora del almuerzo.

-Buenas tardes señor, todos están en el comedor. El señor William y su esposa junto con la señora Elroy, decidieron quedarse hasta mañana domingo, -Leonard sabía que algo no andaba bien entre los señores Leagan, pues él había dormido en otro cuarto.

-No tengo apetito Leonard, por favor consígame algo de hielo y súbalo a mi cuarto, -dijo él mientras subía las escaleras.

-Disculpe señor, ¿A cuál cuarto?

-Al de huéspedes, -dijo sin voltearse.

-Como usted ordene señor, -el mayordomo notó que la mano de Neil estaba considerablemente hinchada, fue directamente a la cocina y luego subió suficiente hielo en una cubeta.

En el comedor, todos estaban esperando que el almuerzo fuera servido.

-Tamara, ¿mi esposo no ha llegado aun?, -preguntó Candy.

-Si señora acaba de llegar y subió a las habitaciones.

La mucama empezó a servir los alimentos, pero Candy no soportó la incertidumbre.

-Si me disculpan un momento, debo retirarme. Por favor almuercen sin mí, -dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-¿Todo está bien pequeña? , -Albert estaba preocupado desde la mañana.

-Si Albert, solo atenderé algo pendiente. Por favor disculpen y disfruten del almuerzo. Niños por favor coman todas sus verduras.

-No te preocupes, Candy, si ellos no comen sus verdura, utilizaré una de las especias de mi padre y los convertiré en zanahorias a ambos, -Nella, al igual que todos, había sido hipnotizada por la belleza y ternura de los niños Leagan.

Los niños al escuchar eso soltaron la risa, pero empezaron a comer toda su comida. No sabían si ella hablaba en serio o si solo era una broma.

Candy sabía perfectamente en cual cuarto había dormido su esposo, entró sin tocar y lo encontró con la mano sumergida en la cubeta helada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Estas herido?, -Él no contestó.

-Neil por favor, háblame, no me ignores. Grítame, apedréame, pero haz algo, -ella lloraba de nuevo.

-Candy, quiero estar solo.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?, vamos, déjame verla, sacó la mano de la cubeta donde él la tenía metida y al verla se asustó un poco.

Empezó a revisar la mano desde la muñeca. Cuando terminó la revisión fue hasta la cocina y llamó al médico.

Dos horas después, Neil exhibía un flamante y blanco yeso, que cubría desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta el nacimiento de los dedos.

**Continuará…..**

**Hola Chiquillas, Muchachas, no me molesta que critiquen mi historia, pero que para nada, de hecho como dicen muchas escritoras que como yo son aficionadas; sus comentarios son mi pago. Lo que si pido es un poco de respeto al comentar. No ganamos nada insultando a una aficionada o criticando destructivamente su trabajo, por el contrario, damos una imagen burda mal educada. De verdad, sin ánimos de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien, solo me resta decirles que trataré de obviar los comentarios malintencionados porque no es justo para el resto de las lectoras que les caiga el chaparron por culpa de otro.**

**Sin más a que hacer referencia, espero que hayan diasfrutado de este capítulo.**

**Besukiss.**

**Posdata. Déjenme muchos, pero muchooooooooooos comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Siete

**Y Si así Fuera ¿QUÉ?**

**Nueva York**

El embarazo de Susana había superado el quinto mes de gestación, todo iba favorablemente, pero la tensión y las expectativas aumentaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo. A pesar de contar con un "mejor" humor y un estado de ánimo considerablemente más cordial, la preocupación por perder a su bebé, ahora era mayor. Terry trató de evitar lo más que pudo el tema de Jean Pierre y Susana lo agradeció.

-Amor, debo ir un momento al teatro, debo reunirme con algunos inversionistas que están interesados en la restauración del teatro en New Orleans. Si logro convencerlos de que inviertan en la restauración, deberé viajar hasta allá por un tiempo. Terry estaba acostado a su lado y acariciaba el abultado vientre que acunaba a su hijo.

-Terry, sabes que no puedo quedarme sola, este encierro está acabando con mi cordura. Tú no puedes viajar cuando no sabemos lo que pueda pasar. –Ella ya comenzaba a llorar, últimamente lloraba por todo.

-No pasará nada mi amor, has seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones del doctor y todo irá bien, ya verás que dentro de poco tendremos a nuestro bebé en los brazos y estará sano y fuerte, además no pienso, ni quiero viajar ahora. Se que no puedes quedarte sola, esperaré hasta que nazca el bebé.

-De verdad estoy muy nerviosa Terrence, -ahora lloraba sin parar, sentía que si él se alejaba de ella, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

-Shhhh, cálmate mi vida, ven aquí, -él la abrazó y ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho, él con su dedo índice subió la cara de la mujer e inició una de esas gratificantes sesiones de besos que tanto la calmaban a ella, pero que terminaban excitándolo a él.

-Será mejor que nos detengamos, sabes que no podemos seguir, -ella en realidad quería hacerlo pero el médico, desde su primer embarazo, le había contraindicado el sexo.

Renuentemente se separó de la boca de su mujer, mientras se acostaba nuevamente a su lado.

-Cariño, es muy placentero eso que estas haciendo, pero deberías soltar mi pecho e ir al teatro, -dijo Susana ya más calmada y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, si sigo así, tendrás que "calmarme" y eso me retrasaría aun más, -su mirada estaba ardiendo.

-Terrence Grandchester, eres un grosero, -ella le aventó una almohada en plena cara

-Jajajaj, ay mi amor, no te hagas la tontita que bien que lo has hecho otras veces.

-Si lo he hecho, pero ha sido por el calor del momento. Dicho así como tú lo acabas de hacer me parece una cosa vergonzosa, -ella estaba del color de una manzana madura.

-¡Siii claro!, -la sonrisa pícara de Terry le daba aun más vergüenza a ella- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos dentro de un rato Susy, -le dio un suave pero largo beso y luego dio besitos en la panza de la mujer, -ciao bebé, -dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo.

Era cierto que tenía que pasar por el teatro, pero había decidido hacerle una visita a su buen amigo Doubront, tenía que saber de una vez lo que había pasado entre esos dos.

-¡Buenas tardes Gabrielle! ¿Está el señor Doubront?

-¡Buenas tardes señor Grandchester! –la chica se veía como si estuviera en mitad de un "viaje"

-¿Esta el señor Doubront?, -Terry volvió a preguntar.

-Si, si está, -Jean Pierre Doubront salió de la cocina y tuvo que responder por la chica de limpieza- Por el amor de Dios Gabrielle, no es posible que te comportes como sonsa cada vez que Terry venga al restaurant.

La chica volvió en sí, tras recibir el habitual regaño que su patrón le daba cuando ella veía al actor.

-Tienes que disculparla, ella es otra más de tus fanáticas, -Jean Pierre sonreía divertido.

-Pero ya me esta asustando, -Terry siempre veía con gracia el efecto que causaba en Gabrielle.

-¿Cómo has estado Terry, en que puedo servirte?, -dijo el francés ofreciéndole la mano.

-Muy bien, todo ha ido normal. Susana ha estado un poco más tranquila y ha salido poco a poco de su etapa ogro, -el actor notó que el escuchar el nombre de la ex actriz el francés se turbó.

-Me alegra saberlo, -dijo serio- Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí amigo?

-El mismo tema de la última vez, -Terry soltó de una vez sus intenciones- Debo saber que fue eso que pasó entre ustedes.

-Terry, yo la verdad no quisiera hablar de eso

-Jean Pierre, ¿Qué pudo ser tan grave, como para que ninguno de los dos quiera hablar del tema?, -El actor ya había tomado asiento en una de las mesas del lugar.

-No es nada grave, te lo aseguro, pero a decir verdad, no pensé que después de tantos años conociendo a Susana, no me haya dado cuenta de lo egoísta e irracional que puede llegar a ser. –Se podía notar la decepción en la mirada del rubio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, -Terry se incomodó un poco.

-Muy bien, pero te aseguro que te decepcionarás al saber que no es nada de otro mundo, se muy bien que eres muy curioso, por no decir chismoso, -ambos se rieron con ganas.

-**FLASH BACK-**

-Hola Susy, -Jean Pierre llegó y le dio un beso en la "pequeñísima" frente a Susana, que se encontraba leyendo unas revistas en su habitación.

-¡Hola Jean!, -ella saludó con desgano

-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy, se ha movido mucho mi sobrino?, -acarició el vientre de la mujer.

-Se ha movido muchísimo, tanto que estoy adolorida,

-Toma, te traje algunas frutas, estuve tentado a traerte esos chocolates que te vuelven loca, pero no sabía si hacía bien, -dijo él entregándole una graciosa cesta con frutas- Fíjate en el envoltorio, lo he hecho yo mismo.

-Está muy lindo Jean Pierre, ¿cuando aprendiste a hacer eso?, -ella no se cansaba de observar el regalo.

-Fue hace unos días, estaba sin hacer nada en el restaurant, Gabrielle me enseñó. Ella tiene una habilidad increíble.

-Si, que pierde totalmente cuando ve a Terry, -la risa de ambos se hizo escuchar en la habitación.

-Sabes que Terry solo tiene ojos para ti, no creo que voltee a mirar a otras mujeres.

-Tú deberías salir con Gabrielle, ella es muy bonita y harían una buena pareja, -Susana había intentado inútilmente emparejar a Jean Pierre con muchas mujeres.

-Sabes que ahora no tengo cabeza para salir con nadie, el restaurant está empezando a tener popularidad y el tiempo para mí escasea.

-Tú nunca tienes cabeza para las mujeres, desde que te conozco solo has salido con una y solo tuvieron una cita, pareciera que les huyes, -sonaba suspicaz.

-Esa mujer no era capaz de decir su nombre sin detenerse a pensar cual era su apellido.

-Es que eres muy exigente, nada te complace. Es igual que cuando te pido opinión en que debo ponerme, nunca te gustan mis opciones, -empezaban los reproches.

-Es que tu buen gusto no es muy confiable querida, -el notó el tono de sus palabra.

-Tal vez es que nada de lo que hago o digo satisface tus gustos homosexuales, -ahora la mirada era desafiante.

-Susana, te exijo que me respetes, no voy a permitirte que me insultes, -él estaba muy calmado y trataba por todos los medios de permanecer así y sin levantar la voz, pero ella no ponía nada de su parte.

-¿A caso es un insulto decir la verdad?, hace mucho tiempo llegué a la conclusión de tus gustos enfermizos, pero tranquilo amigo, yo sabré guardar tu secreto siempre y cuando sepas comportarte y no molestar a mi marido, -ella de verdad creía que estaba actuando correctamente.

-¡BASTA SUSANA! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR UNA COSA ASI?, -ahora sí levantó la voz y muy alta.

-¡NO GRITES JEAN PIERRE! Y LO DIGO PORQUE ES VERDAD Y AHORA ME LO ACABAS DE CONFIRMAR CON TU REACCIÓN, -ella también gritaba- ¿A caso estas enamorado de Terry?- bajó la voz.

-Por supuesto que no Susana, yo quiero mucho a **TÚ **esposo, es un buen amigo, pero no soy homosexual, no se de donde sacaste semejante barbaridad, -él estaba dispuesto a disculpar las elucubraciones de la mujer, pero esta siguió fastidiando.

-No me vengas con eso, tal vez en Francia dejaste un pasado turbio y por eso te viniste huyendo hasta acá, -si, ella podía ser muy irracional.

-Tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que yo dejé en mi país, no te permito que me juzgue tan alegremente, sin siquiera conocerme bien. No sabías que fueras tan bestia Susana, -Él estaba a punto del llanto, no sabía si era la rabia o la tristeza que la decepción le estaba provocando.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme Jean Pierre?, yo no dije nada malo, -¡ah tonta y bruta Susana!

-¿De verdad no estas prestando atención a lo que tu misma estas diciendo? O ¿Es que hieres a las personas sin pensar en las consecuencias?, -dejó salir las lágrimas que tenía contenidas.

-Si te ofendí discúlpame, pero sigo sosteniendo lo dicho, -ella era realmente obstinada.

-Tal vez luego Susana. Tal vez te disculpe cuando se me pase "el amor por tu esposo" o cuando vuelva a crecer tu pierna. Si, en ese momento volveré. Espero leer ese milagro en los periódicos. –El salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo y luego abandonó la casa rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de la servidumbre, pues habían escuchado parte importante de la discusión.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabra ante la atrocidad dicha por su mejor amigo. Realmente creía que tenía la razón y que Jean Pierre debía disculparse con ella por el agravio cometido.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Terry no sabía que decir, estaba consternado por todo lo que le había contado su amigo, en cambio este se veía divertido.

-¿Ves que no es nada del otro mundo?, más bien creo que exagere las cosas.

-No, yo no creo que hayas exagerado nada. La verdad si hubiera sido yo, ella estaría mínimo calva. –estaba muy apenado por las estupideces de Susana-, pero si de algo te sirve, ella también está muy triste. Realmente te quiere, es más, te ama como si fueras su hermano.

-Si claro su hermano gay, -ambos sonrieron.

-¿De verdad estas enamorado de mi?, -Terry le sonrió de medio lado con ese gesto que embobaba a más de una mujer.

- Y Si así Fuera ¿Qué?, -Jean Pierre lo miró con deseo.

**Chicago**

Había pasado algo más de un mes desde el cumpleaños de Noah y los padres de éste apenas y hablaban.

-Por favor Noah, date prisa, Stuart pronto tendrá listo el auto para llevarte a la escuela, -Candy corría de un lado a otro, pues era el primer día de escuela de su hijo y estaba muy nerviosa.

-Mami, yo no quiero ir a la escuela, quiero seguir estudiando aquí en casa, -Noah recitaba lo mismo desde que se enteró que asistiría a una escuela mixta.

-Cielo, ya hemos hablado de lo mismo y no quiero volver a castigarte, Marión también debes apresurarte, debemos dejarte con tu tía Elisa.

-Que bueno mami, por fin saldré de esta rutina que me esta matando, -Candy y Noah se la quedaron viendo.

-Marion, no se de donde sacas todas esas cosas que dices, algunas veces me pones nerviosa, no se con que otro discurso me saldrás después, -Candy estaba que no aguantaba la risa.

-Lo que pasa es que Marion pasa mucho tiempo entre personas adultas y eso hace que diga todas esas cosas raras mami, -Noah habló con tanta propiedad que Candy estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas.

-Ustedes dos me van a volver loca, muy pronto en lugar de ser rubia, seré peli verde. Vamos rápido pues, -dijo Candy saliendo de la habitación.

Candy y los niños subieron al auto y salieron rumbo a la escuela donde se quedaría Noah, los tres esperaron, hasta que todos los niños entraran y luego se despidió de su hijo.

-Cariño, pórtate bien, por favor haz caso al profesor y presta mucha atención a lo que él diga, -Candy arreglaba la ropa de su hijo mientras lo aconsejaba.

-Si mamá, por favor ya deja de hacer eso, me voy, nos vemos más tarde niña, -le dijo a su hermana mientras se separaba de la madre.

Candy vio a su hijo partir y se le hizo muy parecido a su padre, caminaban prácticamente igual y trataba de imitarlo en todo. Marion por su parte estaba muy apegada con Elisa y esto preocupaba un poco a Candy, pero dispuso de mucha constancia para tratar de moldear el carácter de la niña de una manera más positiva.

-Vamos Marion, tu tía te espera y debe estar furiosa.

-Mi tía Elisa me ha dicho que una dama interesante se hace esperar, -la niña levantó y ladeó el rostro.

-Si, tu tía Elisa tiene razón, pero además de interesante esa dama sería también muy mal educada, no hay que hacer esperar a las personas hija, no a menos que sea imposible llegar a tiempo.

-Si mami, eso mismo le dijo la tía abuela, y yo creo ambas tienen razón, más me inclino a hacer caso a la tía abuela, -Marion volvía con su perorata que no era propia de una niña de su edad.

-Ay ya vamos Marión, esta niña me esta provocando dolor de cabeza, -dijo Candy entrando el auto donde las esperaba Stuart.

Dejó a la niña en casa de los Leagan y se dirigió a la oficina de su esposo.

-¡Buenos días Lucy!

-¡Buenos días Sra. Leagan!

-¿Podrías avisar a mi esposo que estoy aquí?, -Ella muy pocas veces visitaba la pequeña oficina de Neil, que a pesar de no contar con gran renombre, tenía a su cargo una cartera importante de clientes.

-El señor esta en una reunión señora y ha pedido no ser molestado, -la asistente tenía cierto recelo con Candy, pues la había conocido en otra época, cuando Candy inspiraba miedo en verdad.

-No te preocupes Lucy, yo esperaré a que termine, -tomó asiento y se dispuso a hojear una revista.

Desde donde estaba sentada, Candy podía percibir el perfume que usaba la asistente de su esposo y fue inevitable que le sobrevinieran nauseas incontrolables. Salió casi corriendo al baño y descargó el contenido de su maltrecho estómago en el retrete.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señora Leagan?

Lucy la había seguido y ahora se encontraba fuera del cubículo que ocupaba la rubia. Otra vez el mismo olor y sucedió lo mismo que hace un minuto. Cuando ya no tenía nada que vomitar, se incorporó y sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas vertiginosamente, trató de sostenerse de lo que estaba a su alcance, pero fue imposible, fue a parar aparatosamente al piso, no sin antes golpear violentamente su cabeza contra el inodoro. La asistente al ver aquello y la sangre que brotaba copiosamente de la frente de la mujer, salió despavorida en busca de auxilio y entró intempestivamente en la oficina de su jefe.

-¡SEÑOR LEAGAN OCURRIÓ UN ACCIDENTE!, -la chica estaba pálida. Los tres hombres presentes se pusieron de pie y la miraron con consternación.

-¿Qué ocurrió Lucy?, preguntó Neil.

-Es su esposa señor, esta herida.

Al escuchar eso, la mente de Neil trabajo con mayor velocidad y de inmediato especuló con varias hipótesis, pero la que más fuerza cobraba era que ella había tomado el auto sin saber conducir y que se había estrellado viniendo desde Lakewood, a su mente llegaron también sus hijos y empezó a temblar.

-¿DÓNDE HA SIDO LUCY?, -preguntó con urgencia.

-En el baño señor, hay mucha sangre, debemos llevarla de inmediato al hospital, -la chica no paraba de hablar y repetir la misma frase.

Neil salió corriendo en la dirección indicada y encontró a su mujer sentada en el piso y con la cara bañada en sangre.

-CANDY ¿ESTAS BIEN?, - la voz le temblaba mientras levantaba a la mujer y salía a toda prisa fuera del edificio donde se encontró con Stuart, quien al ver que sus jefes venían en apuros, los ayudó a entrar al auto.

En todo el trayecto al hospital, ninguno de los dos habló, ella, por el malestar y el inmenso dolor de cabeza que traía y él porque los nervios no lo dejaban articular palabra.

-¿Sr. Leagan?, -habló una enfermera.

-Si, soy yo, dígame como esta mi esposa, -seguía muy nervioso.

-Está ahora en la sala de recuperación, puede verla allí, el doctor estará con ustedes en un momento, con permiso, -se retiró la mujer y él se dirigió a donde le habían indicado.

Al correr la cortina, pudo ver a Candy acostada, aparentemente dormida. Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, tomó su mano y la acercó hasta su boca para depositar un suave beso. Ella abrió los ojos y vio que él la observaba en silencio.

-¡Hola! –dijo ella en un susurro, sentía que la cabeza se le partiría en cualquier momento.

-¡Hola mi vida!, me asustaste muchísimo, -la abrazó y ella correspondió el acto.

-¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo?

-No, ya no estoy molesto, ahora lo que estoy es muy asustado y creo que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que deje de temblar, -ambos sonrieron.

-Lo siento, me mareé y no pude sostenerme en pie, lamentablemente ese retrete se movía más rápido que yo y fue imposible que el muy desgraciado no me diera en la cabezota.

-No se como puedes estar de ánimos para bromear en un momento así.

-No lo estoy, créeme, pero no puedo ponerme a llorar por un simple golpecito en la frente.

-No fue solo un golpecito Señora Leagan, -entró el doctor de guardia- Tuvimos que hacerle ocho puntos de sutura.

-¿Cómo está doctor? Supongo que debe quedarse hospitalizada, -Neil interrogaba al galeno.

-Supone mal joven, solo debe quedarse en observación por unas pocas hora, ya se realizaron unos estudios de rutina, aunque por mi experiencia yo diría que no es nada grave, -según la revisión que le hiciera anteriormente, el doctor tenía ciertas sospechas.

-¿Qué cree usted que pueda ser doctor? –se podía notar la impaciencia en la voz del hombre.

-Será mejor esperar a los resultados, para estar seguros, ahora me retiro.

-¡Muchas gracias Dr.!, -dijeron Candy y Neil al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se encontraban a solas Candy habló.

-Debes avisar a Stuart, para que recoja a Noah en la escuela y que más tarde pase por Marion a la casa de tus padres.

-Si, eso haré, también voy a llamar a la oficina para avisar que no iré el resto del día.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, yo puedo quedarme hasta que traigan los resultados y luego envías a Stuart por mí, -dijo ella.

-Claro que es necesario, voy a darle instrucciones Stuart y luego vengo a quedarme contigo, dijo él dándole un beso y saliendo del cubículo.

Transcurrieron dos horas, durante las cuales, Candy durmió un poco, mientras su esposo velaba su sueño desde una silla

-Permiso, -entró el Dr.- ¿Cómo se siente señora Leagan?

-Un poco mejor doctor, ya no me duele tanto la cabeza, -el párpado derecho de Candy estaba muy hinchado.

-¿Trajo los resultados de los exámenes Doctor? –habló Neil.

-Si, aquí están y quisiera ser el primero en felicitarlos señores. Van a ser padres.

Ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra, las emociones que los invadían en ese momento eran indescriptibles y muy diferentes.

Neil no sabía que hacer, no sabía si llorar o reír, si quedarse allí con Candy o salir corriendo y gritarle al mundo lo feliz que era. Lo cierto era que no dejaba de ver a su esposa.

Candy estaba sumergida en un mutismo total, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las dejó salir sin pudor ninguno. Se sentía terrible, los pensamientos que llegaron a su mente fueron horrorosos, no eran compatibles con lo de una mujer que acaba de enterarse que sería madre nuevamente.

Casualmente fueron los mismos pensamientos que la asaltaron con sus otros hijos. Ella se odió por pensar así y trató con todas sus fuerzas de alejar esas palabras que se repetía mentalmente…**_"Un hijo, Un hijo de Neil, Un hijo de otro hombre, Un hijo de otro hombre que no eres tú, Un hijo de otro hombre que no eres tú, Terry. Se que amaría más a este hijo si fuera hijo tuyo Terry"._**

Cuando llegaron a Lakewood se excusó con su esposo debido a que el dolor de cabeza volvió a aquejarla, mintió, pidió no ser molestada y se refugió en la tranquilidad de su habitación. Lloró desconsoladamente, sentía que estaba mal, no debía albergar un sentimiento tan ruin y menos por su hijo, pero no podía evitarlo. Había creado vida, una vida que crecía dentro de ella y que amaba grandemente así como amaba a sus hermanos, pero que sabía que ese sentimiento podía o debería ser infinito.

¿A caso algo andaba mal con ella? ¿No era una ley natural que una madre amara a sus hijos con un amor indescriptible y sobretodo incondicional?

Sin importar quien fuera el padre, ella debía amarlos y atesorarlos como lo más hermoso que le había sido otorgado.

Pero eso pasará al igual que pasó con los dos primeros, ella llorará, luego se calmará y querrá a sus hijos, hará con éste lo que no hizo con Noah y Marión, jamás lo hará a un lado, él o ella recibirá de parte de su madre, mucha atención y afecto, nunca sentirá rechazo y será feliz.

-¡Buenas tardes Neil!, -Albert entró al despacho que una vez le perteneciera.

-¡Buenas tardes tío!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me enteré esta mañana que Candy tuvo un accidente, estuve llamando mucho tiempo pero aquí me dijeron que no sabían nada al respecto, cuando llamé a tu oficina me dijeron que estaban en el hospital y cuando llegué allí, ustedes ya habían salido para acá. –El rubio se veía preocupado, a pesar de que al llegar le dijeron que no había sido nada grave, no dejaba de pensar negativamente e imaginarse alguna enfermedad silenciosa.

-Gracias por preocuparte tío, pero no es nada de cuidado, solo sufrió una caída y se partió la frente con el golpe, pero le realizaron exámenes y afortunadamente no es serio. A decir verdad es algo maravilloso, -Neil no dejaba de sonreír y Albert lo miraba con cara de asombro al ver que contaba lo del accidente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Maravilloso? No veo lo maravilloso en que ella se haya herido la cara Neil, -ya estaba algo molesto.

-Dicho de esa manera no lo es, pero lo que es maravilloso es la causa de la caída de Candy, ella se mareó, -Neil seguía sin explicarse pero continuaba riendo.

-Neil, no entiendo tu punto. Ella se mareó, luego se cayó y en su caída se abrió la frente. Por favor explícame antes de que te apriete el cuello, así sentirás un mareo, luego caerás y te romperás la cabeza, en ese momento te preguntaré si es maravilloso.

-Tío, ella está embarazada, ¿No te parece maravilloso? –Neil abrazó a su tío que se había quedado tieso, pero que logró decir…

-Embarazada, Candy está embarazada.

-Si, estoy muy feliz tío, no pensé que sería tan feliz en la vida. A veces pienso que no merezco tanta felicidad, ya tengo tres hijos con la mujer que amo, el ser mas hermoso que ha pisado este mundo. Otro hijo ¿Verdad que si es maravilloso? -Neil destilaba alegría.

-Claro que si sobrino, ¡Muchas felicidades!, ¿Puedo verla?, -Albert se encontraba consternado, sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Candy y podía suponer como la estaba pasando.

-Ahora se encuentra en la habitación, tiene un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no creo que se niegue a recibirte.

Ambos hombres subieron las escaleras y al legar a la puerta de la habitación el esposo entró y vio a su mujer acostada en la cama y mirando hacia el ventanal que daba al patio trasero de la mansión.

-¡Hola niña! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Pasó un poco el dolor?, -preguntó acostándose a su lado y acariciando su cabello.

-Si, ya pasó un poco. ¿Los niños ya llegaron?, -preguntó con mejor semblante.

-Aun no, pero en lo que lleguen, no los dejaré molestarte, ellos son peor que una estampida de toros, pero en el pasillo está el tío William, quiere verte un momento.

Ella se incorporó y acomodó su cabello

-Por favor dile que pase.

-Claro, -él le dio un suave beso dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y desde allí le guiñó un ojo, gesto que ella respondió de la misma manera.

Al entrar Albert cerró la puerta tras de si y ella se lanzó a sus brazos llorando amargamente. Él solo se limitó a abrazarla y acariciar sus rizos. La dejó llorar por un buen rato, cuando se calmó un poco le preguntó…

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Ella negó en silencio. Pero el insistió- Creo que te hará bien hablar.

-No creo poder decir en voz alta lo que estoy sintiendo Albert, es algo tan…podrido que siento que apesto. –Ella tenía la cabeza agachada.

-¡Hey! No digas eso, tú eres alguien especial.

-Especialmente asquerosa, no puede ser posible que después de tantos años yo siga en lo mismo, -la rabia la había invadido y hablaba con amargura.

-Lo siento mucho Candy, pero yo te lo advertí hace tiempo cuando decidiste casarte con Neil sin amarlo. –A Albert no le gustaba sermonearla, pero cuando tenía que hacerlo, lo hacía.

-Albert, eso no viene al caso ahora.

-¿Qué no viene al caso? Viene y mucho. Te embarcaste en un matrimonio sin amor, pensando que la tolerancia y la paciencia, como dijiste en aquel entonces, bastarían para llevar una vida al lado de alguien, no contenta con eso, le diste dos hijos, quienes no tienen que sufrir por las estupideces que cometen sus padres y ahora estas embarazada nuevamente. ¿Crees que es justo para esas criaturas que tú, siendo la persona que debe amarlos por sobre todas las cosa, no lo hagas por pensar que no vienen de un tipo que ni siquiera conocen?, -ella no respondió.

-Respóndeme algo Candy, ¿Qué sientes por tus padres?

-No puedo sentir nada por ellos, nunca los conocí, -ella habló con rencor.

-Exacto, no los conociste, pero tus hijos si te conocen a ti y a pesar de que no compartiste con ellos como se debe, ahora lo estas haciendo y muy bien. Ese pequeño que está dentro de ti y que ya siente tus estados de ánimo, es una esperanza, tienes que verlo como una nueva oportunidad de enmendar ese terrible error de haber echado a un lado a Noah Y Marion.

-Soy una persona terrible ¿No es si?

-No, no lo eres. Solo eres una mujer Candy, pero como tal, debes darte cuenta que está en ti misma escribir tu destino y por los momentos el destino de tus hijos. Candy, hace muchos años yo estaba enamorado de una mujer, sentía que ella se llevaba mi alma cada vez que la miraba. Esta mujer se casó con otro y nunca supo de mis sentimientos. Lloré amargamente durante mucho tiempo, pero yo mismo busqué las fuerzas para olvidarla y amarla como una verdadera amiga, pues era solo eso lo que ella me podía ofrecer. Con el tiempo Salí adelante y ahora estoy felizmente casado. Si me hubiera quedado llorando mi tristeza, te aseguro que no habría conocido a Nella. Ahora mírate, llevas casi diez años sin saber nada de Terry y sigues sumergida en algo que no tiene sentido. Te estas perdiendo de una hermosa familia, solo por el recuerdo de un hombre que te amó, pero que ahora no sabes nada de él ni él de ti. Eso me parece patético y discúlpame si te estoy hablando muy rudo, es que me enfurece pensar que pasarás el resto de tu vida consumiéndote sin pensar en los que te rodean.

-Solo quiero dejar de sentir esto que me esta ahogado, he tratado con todas mis fuerzas enamorarme de Neil, pero el recuerdo de Terry me persigue. No hubo un día en este tiempo en que no lo haya recordado.

-Eso es válido pequeña, a mi también me pasa igual, también pienso cada día en esa mujer, pero se que no debo pensar en ella con sentimientos románticos, eso solo me haría daño y dañaría también a mi esposa. Se que no es fácil pero debes empezar a ser fuerte Candy.

-¿Aun amas a esa mujer?, -preguntó ella tratando de tener un aliento.

-Si, la amo, pero como te dije, ahora ella es solo una buena amiga y como tal la amo, como a una amiga. Nella llena mis días y no creo poder pensar en otra mujer como pienso en ella. –él realmente estaba enamorado de su esposa.

-Eres muy afortunado Albert.

-Tú también puedes serlo, olvida ya a Terrence Grandchester y empieza a vivir la vida que escogiste.

Candy pensaba una y otra vez lo que acababa de decirle Albert y su mente daba vueltas y vueltas regresando siempre al mismo punto. Solo dijo para tratar de convencerse a si misma…

-Tienes razón, esta es la vida que escogí y es la que debo vivir, mis niños no pueden sentir nunca más el rechazo de mi parte y este bebé que nacerá, crecerá en un ambiente de amor y armonía. –Ella trataba de creer en sus propias palabras.

-Escúchame bien Candy, tu has crecido prácticamente a mi lado, eres mi hija ante la ley, pero ante Dios eres una las cuatro personas a quienes más amo en este mundo, las otras tres son Nella, Noah y Marion. Por ustedes estaría dispuesto a entregar la vida. Por lo tanto haré lo que sea necesario por proteger a esos pequeños, incluso protegerlos de su propia madre. Si veo cualquier indicio de desidia por tu parte, ten por seguro que haré lo imposible para que ellos estén en un hogar donde si se les quiera. Aunque se me parta el alma verte sufrir por mi culpa, los alejaré de ti. –en la mirada de Albert había convicción y resolución, en la de ella había temor, por primera vez sintió temor de su mejor amigo y no lo ocultó.

-Albert, te prometo que trataré de hacer todo para cambiar, tu sabes que yo los amo, -su voz temblaba por la amenaza del rubio.

-Si lo se pequeña, pero tu también sabes que no los amas lo suficiente.

-Ellos no sentirán mi lejanía Albert, te lo juro, no tendrás que apartarlos de mi.

-Créeme que no quisiera tener que hacerlo Candy, por eso te suplico que conviertas tu corazón en el hogar de tus hijos, de los tres, Candy.

Cuando él abandonaba la habitación ella le preguntó…

-Albert ¿Quién esa mujer, acaso la conozco?

-Si, la conoces. Esa mujer es mi mejor amiga, esa mujer eres tú.

Ella se quedó sola en su habitación, pensando en la advertencia de Albert y en lo último que le había dicho. Él nunca sería capaz de dañarla, pero no se arriesgaría. Casi media hora después que salió el hombre se sintió un gran alboroto, los niños entraron al cuarto riendo y gritando para abrazar a su madre, quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Lo que tú me pidas**

**Chicago**

Los días pasaron sin novedad en Lakewood, Candy cuidando de su familia sin descanso y Neil cuidando el embarazo de Candy a cada hora.

-Neil, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos las lecciones de manejo esta tarde? –Candy ya quería ponerle las manos encima al auto.

-No creo que sea prudente niña, recuerda que sufres de presión alta y no quiero que nada te altere, -él solo pensaba en las palabras de Albert, Archie y George cuando le dijeron lo obtusa que era ella para aprender a conducir.

-No veo en que pueda afectarme el aprender a conducir, además recuerda que fui enfermera y muy buena, así que no tienes excusa, -él quedó sin argumentos.

-Está bien, prepara todo para un día de campo más tarde con los niños. Iremos a la carretera vieja, allí no hay tráfico y es un buen lugar para pasar un rato agradable en familia, hoy no desayunaré con ustedes debo estar temprano en la oficina, -se despidió de ella y salió de la casa.

Ella se levantó y fue al cuarto de los niños.

-Buenos días dormilones, vamos, arriba, -dijo corriendo la gruesa cortina que cubría la ventana, dejando entrar los rayos del sol.

-Mami hoy es sábado, hoy podemos dormir hasta tarde, -Noah se cubrió completamente con la manta.

-Si tesoro, pero más tarde iremos de día de campo con papá y quiero tener todo listo para salir lo más pronto posible y tú, caballerito, necesitas un corte de pelo.

Él al escuchar las palabras día de campo, saltó fuera de la cama, presto a hacer lo que su madre le indicara. Marion por su parte no había despertado aun, pero de eso se encargó su hermano.

-Niña, despierta, vamos de día de campo con papá y mamá, -la niña tenía un sueño más pesado que el de un oso- Marion, ponte de pie, te vamos a dejar, todos estamos listos, -él la movía insistentemente pero ello solo cambiaba de posición.

Ambos, madre e hijo, optaron por dejarla dormir un rato más mientras ellos se alistaban para ir al centro. Cuando ya estaban casi listos, despertó Marion y al enterarse de los planes de la familia corrió y estuvo lista de inmediato.

-Marión, ¿Por qué no dejaste que Betina te vistiera?, -Preguntó Candy al ver el atuendo desastroso de su hija.

-Mami, es que Tina tarda mucho preparando el baño y se que una dama debe ir siempre bien presentable en cualquier situación, pero ahora no tengo tiempo que perder, si vamos al pueblo, podemos comprar unas cuantas cosas que me hacen falta. Pienso heredarle todo lo que tengo ahora a mi hermanita, porque estoy segura que será una niña, -cuando ella empezaba, no paraba de hablar.

-Está bien Marion, pero descansa la lengua un momento ¿si?

-Si mami, pero recuerda…

-Ay ya cállate niña, si sigues hablando no saldremos nunca de aquí, -Noah era el único que podía hacerla callar.

Candy solo sonrió y salieron rumbo al centro del pueblo. Allí Marion se dio vida comprando todo lo que "le hacía falta", Noah recibió un necesario corte de pelo y Candy aprovechó para comprar zapatos y ropa cómoda nueva como para ir al campo.

Todo estaba listo para salir, no almorzaron en la casa, pues decidieron hacerlo al aire libre. Llevaron mucha comida, frutas y dulces. Todo sería perfecto.

Salieron de la casa y entraron en el auto de Candy que sería conducido por Neil, pero para sorpresa de todos, él en lugar de salir por el portón de las rosas, se adentró en la propiedad por el patio trasero.

-¿A dónde vamos Neil? –Candy nunca había estado en ese camino.

-Ya verás, este es un atajo que solo Elisa y yo conocemos.

Candy poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar y se dio cuenta que se encontraban cerca de la presa donde viera a Archie por primera vez.

-Ey! yo he estado aquí y déjame decirte que tu hermana y tú no son los únicos que conocen este lugar. De hecho Archie, Anthony, Stear y yo también lo conocíamos, aquí conocí a su tío Archie, -dijo ella dirigiéndose a los niños.

Todos, incluso Neil se asombraron ante esta afirmación.

-Bajemos un momento por favor, -pidió Candy a su esposo, él estacionó el auto y salieron a disfrutar del paisaje antes de continuar el recorrido.

-Papi, no sabía que había un río detrás de la casa, -Noah estaba muy entusiasmado.

-No está exactamente detrás de la casa campeón, llegamos rápido porque veníamos en auto, pero a pie esta un poco lejos.

-Marion esto es magnífico, podemos venir aquí cuando queramos y también…-No había terminado de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por sus padres.

-Noah, dijeron al mismo tiempo, entonces habló Neil.

-Hijo, ustedes no pueden venir aquí sin alguno de nosotros. Está absolutamente prohibido venir aquí si tu madre, yo o algún otro adulto no te acompaña, y eso va para ti también Marion, este lugar es muy peligroso para niños pequeños como ustedes.

-Pero ya no soy un niño pequeño, ya tengo ocho años papá, -el niño estaba molesto.

-Noah, tu padre tiene razón y será mejor que no lo contradigas si no quieres ganarte un castigo, ahora será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino, ya quiero aprender a conducir mi carrito coquetón, -Neil apoyó la decisión de su esposa y subieron al auto.

Llegaron a un sitio desconocido por Candy, era solitario, pero muy hermoso. Los grandes árboles que crecían al lado de la carretera otorgaban una fresca sombra, donde ellos se cobijaron. Neil y Noah improvisaron una suerte de escoba para apartar las hojas caídas, mientras que Candy y Marión bajaban las cosas del auto. Las chicas dispusieron todo para almorzar y así lo hicieron. Noah había heredado el apetito de su madre y como ella, repitió de todo lo que le sirvieron ante la mirada asombrada de su Neil y Marion.

-No entiendo como puedes comer así y mantenerte delgada, -Neil acariciaba los cabellos de ella mientras la cabeza de la mujer reposaba en sus piernas.

-Recuerda que ahora como por dos, -dijo ella posando una mano sobre su vientre plano.

-No me vengas con eso. Cuando no estas encinta comes por cuatro, -ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Papi, ¿Noah y yo podemos salir a explorar?, -Marion fungió de delegada, pues su hermano seguía un tanto molesto.

-Si, pero no se alejen mucho y manténganse lejos de la carretera.

-Pero por aquí no pasa ningún auto, -dijo Noah a lo lejos.

-Hijo, aunque esta sea una vía solitaria, siempre puede haber alguien que como nosotros venga por aquí. Cuando escuchen un silbido vengan de inmediato, -Candy habló aun con el estómago repleto.

-Esta bien mami,-aceptaron los niños.

-Candy, yo no se silbar, -él se sonrojó.

-Tu no, pero yo si, -se puso los meñiques en la boca y emitió un fuerte silbido. Los niños, que no habían avanzado veinte pasos, empezaron a protestar.

-Eso fue una práctica hijos, pueden seguir, pero no se alejen mucho

Los esposos quedaron aparentemente solos y él se acostó al lado de ella. Empezaron a besarse dulcemente, pero a medida que trascurrieron los minutos los besos se hicieron más intensos. Neil se acomodo entre las piernas de Candy, mientras ella lo rodeaba por la cintura. Estaban muy excitados, él acariciaba sus senos, que a pesar de que se encontraba a penas al principio del embarazo, ya estaban un poco más grandes. No dejaban de tocarse, hasta que recordaron a sus hijos y supieron que había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que se fueron. Ella lanzó un silbido y con alivio, los vio aparecer con los brazos llenos de hojas de diversas formas.

-Esto lo continuamos en la casa, -dijo Neil al oído de Candy. Las hormonas de la mujer estaban alborotadas al mil por ciento y afirmó silenciosamente mientras lo veía con ardor.

-Mami, mira lo que encontramos por allá atrás, -dijo Marion señalando hacia unos arbustos.

-Están muy lindas esas hojas bebé, cuando estemos en casa haremos un bonito álbum con ellas.

-SIIIII, -dijeron los niños.

-Ahora será mejor que empecemos con las lecciones, Candy, todavía falta mucho para que anochezca, pero dados tus precedentes al tratar de aprender, será mejor que iniciemos de inmediato,-él aun estaba un poco renuente a enseñarle.

-Neil, prométeme algo, -pidió ella con ojos tristes y suplicantes.

-Lo que quieras amor, sabes que solo existo para cumplir con lo que tú me pidas, -él hablaba en serio.

-Prométeme que no me gritarás, cuando alguien me grita mientras estoy aprendiendo, me pongo muy nerviosa y hago todo mal, -seguía con ojos suplicantes.

-Te lo prometo mi vida, yo sería capaz de gritarte, seré el mejor maestro que jamás hayas tenido.

-Gracias Neil, -se dieron un tierno beso.

-Niños por favor no se alejen de aquí, manténganse en un lugar donde los podamos ver y no salgan a la carretera.

-Si papi, -quedaron de acuerdo.

Media hora más tarde.

-FRENA, FRENAAAAAAA, ESE NO ES EL FRENOOOOO. Por Dios Santo Candy no puede ser que seas tan brutaaaaaa. NO SUELTES EL VOLANTEEEEEE. NOS VAS A MATAAAAAAAR, -Neil chillaba como loco mientras Candy derramaba gruesos lagrimones.

-PROMETISTE NO GRITARME, (snif snif), ¿Por qué todos me gritan?, hasta George me gritóooooooo (Snif, snif), -Candy lloraba a moco suelto.

-IMAGÍNATE, HASTA GEORGE TE GRITÓ, ÉL QUE NO GRITARÍA AUNQUE LO ESTUVIERAN MATANDO, -él seguía histérico.

-YA DEJA DE GRITARME NEIIIIIIIL. No puedes gritarle a una mujer embarazadaaaaa

Él respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Pudo calmarse un poco.

-A ver, ponlo en marcha suavemente, eso es, acelera un poco… Candy…CANDYYYY FRENAAAAA, -volvió a gritar- cuando veas que hay una curva, debes reducir la velocidad y sobretodo GIRAR EL VOLANTE.

-Si sigues gritando así, me iré a casa caminando y esta noche dormirás en el suelo, Neil Leagan, -Candy en realidad era un poco tapada para aprender a conducir, pero nunca lo reconocería ante nadie.

-Llegarás a casa de cualquier forma, menos conduciendo un auto, -él empezó a reír contagiándola también a ella.

-Será mejor que continuemos con la lección el próximo fin de semana, ¿Te parece? –Neil Aceptó gustoso.

Bajaron del auto y jugaron un rato con los niños, que escuchaban con gracia como su mamá regañaba a Neil por ser tan mal instructor de manejo. Llegaron a casa poco antes de que anocheciera. Cenaron juntos y cuando los niños estaban ya dormidos en sus respectivas camas, los adultos reiniciaron lo que dejaron pendiente bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

-¡Ey niña! ¿Ya te dormiste?, -la voz de Neil se escuchaba muy cansada.

-Aun no, pero estoy a punto.

-Recuerda que dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños de la tía abuela. Hace unos días me encontré con Nella y me dijo que habría una reunión en su casa, creo que dentro de poco llegará la invitación.

-Si, la semana que viene iré a comprar el regalo, pero por ahora déjame dormir.

Ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño y el cansancio y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ignorantes de lo que se les venía encima.

**Nueva York**

Después de la conversación que sostuviera con Terry, Jean Pierre había decidido hacer las paces con Susana.

*********************************FLASH BACK********************************

-¿De verdad estas enamorado de mi?

- Y Si así Fuera ¿Qué?, -Jean Pierre lo miró con deseo.

Se miraron seriamente y no pudieron soportar las carcajadas que tenían retenidas en el pecho, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Jean Pierre dijo…

-Terry, tu debes saber muy bien que yo a Susana la quiero mucho, ella es mi mejor amiga.

-Eso lo sé muy bien Jean Pierre, tu amistad ha sido de gran ayuda para mi y más aun para Susana. Ella también te quiere muchísimo, tanto que hasta llegué a estar celoso,-Terry hablaba nostálgicamente.

-Recuerdo esos tiempos y no sabes como me divertí viéndote rabiar, pero afortunadamente entraste en razón. Yo también tengo mucho que agradecerles amigo. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, nunca habría podido abrir este restaurant. Lo que ustedes hicieron no lo hace cualquiera, pero ya sabes que es solo un préstamo.

-Por favor Jean Pierre, olvida eso ya. Pero ya sabes que las veces que venga a comer, tendrán que ser gratis y por supuesto quiero ser atendido por el propio dueño, -el actor sentía mucho cariño por aquel hombre que tanto lo ayudó en su matrimonio con Susana.

-Dalo por hecho amigo, pero ahora si me permites, debo seguir en la cocina, pero tal vez el fin de semana, pase por tu casa a visitar a mi querida amiga, -dijo mientras hacía gestos graciosos y simulaba ahorcar una servilleta.

-Ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, pero por favor ten paciencia con ella.

-No te preocupes Terry, sabré contener mis ganas de matarla. –Se despidieron y Terry salió del restaurant rumbo al teatro.

*******************************FIN FLASH BACK*********************************

-¡Buenas tardes Señora Morris!, -saludó el francés cuando abrieron la perta.

-¡Buenas tardes señor Doubront que gusto verlo por aquí!

-Vine a ver a la señora Grandchester, ¿El señor está?

-Si, están en la habitación, pase adelante por favor. –La señora invitó al hombre y se alegró de que hubiera venido.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación principal, la mujer llamó a la puerta y anunció la visita del francés.

-Hágalo pasar señora Morris, -Terry que se encontraba acostado al lado de su esposa, se puso de pie para recibir al invitado.

-¡Jean Pierre, querido amigo, que placer recibir tu visita!

-¡Hola Terrence! Vine a visitar a la loquita de tu esposa, lamentablemente la quiero mucho y no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin verla, -Hablaba mientras estrechaba la mano de Terry y miraba fijamente a Susana, quien inmediatamente en que Doubront entró a la habitación, sintió deseos enormes de llorar y no lo ocultó.

-Jean Pierre, -dijo mientras extendía los brazos invitando al amigo a unirse en una tregua. Terry los dejó a solas y bajó a la cocina.

-Susana, discúlpame por haber reaccionado así, no debí haberte insultado.

-No amigo, discúlpame tú a mí, fui yo quien no debí meterme en tu vida privada. Si eres homosexual o no, yo te quiero por quien eres, -estaba arrepentida.

-Primero debemos aclarar que no soy gay y segundo gracias por quererme tanto. Se que te preocupas por mi y eso te lo agradezco,-ambos estaban llorando.

-Te extrañé,-dijeron al mismo tiempo y se volvieron abrazar.

Terry entró en la habitación y encontró la conmovedora escena .

-Bueno, es suficiente de abrazos, pero déjenme comunicarles que tengo mucha hambre y la comida esta lista, ¿Jean Pierre te quedas a almorzar?

-Por supuesto, salí de casa sin comer y a decir verdad me gusta más la comida americana que la comida francesa.

-Pero si sirves comida francesa en tu restaurant, -intervino Susana.

-Eso no quiere decir que yo como lo que vendo, además la señora Morris cocina mejor que yo.

-Tienes razón, -dijo Terry y todos apoyaron la moción con una sonora carcajada.

Cuando la mesa plegable, fue retirada de la habitación y el trió de amigos estaba esperando unas tazas de café ofrecidas por la señora Morris. Terry preguntó…

-Jean Pierre, ¿tus padres aun viven?, -fue notorio el cambio en el semblante del hombre.

-No lo se, -fue la sincera respuesta.

-¿Es que no has mantenido comunicación con Francia desde que llegaste a América?, -volvió a preguntar el actor.

-No, no lo he hecho, -Susana se mantuvo al margen de esta conversación por temor a que Jean Pierre pensara que se estaba entrometiendo nuevamente en su vida y pensaba con cierta incomodida ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo de amistad con ese hombre y no saber nada de su pasado?, pero Terry, resultó más curioso de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar y como tal volvió a interrogar…

-¿No dejaste acaso familia en tu país?,-Los ojos de Doubront se humedecieron y el chismocillo Grandchester optó por dejar el tema.

-Lo siento amigo, no fue mi intención traer malos recuerdos, -se apenó

-No te preocupes Terry, no son malos recuerdos, solo un poco dolorosos, ya con el tiempo les contaré de mi vida en Francia, -él no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos, la cual limpió con estoicismo y cambió la conversación.

-¿Y cuando exactamente nacerá el ratoncito Grandchester?

-Jean Pierre, te he dicho cientos de veces que no lo llames así, -Susana hizo un puchero.

-Esta bien, ¿Cuándo exactamente nacerá el bebé Grandchester?, -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Acabamos de cumplir los seis meses sin ningún contratiempo Gracias a Dios, por lo tanto debe nacer para finales de octubre, -Terry habló con mucha propiedad.

-¿han pensado en algún nombre?, Jean Pierre me parece muy hermoso y Pierina no estaría mal si es una niña.

-¿Qué te parece francés desquiciado?, -ambos voltearon a ver a Susana.

-Susana, el hecho de que Jean Pierre esté delirando en que le pondremos su nombre a nuestro hijo o hija, no quiere decir que este desquiciado, solo esta un poco loco, -dijo Terry en tono bromista.

-¿Es que aquí en América no se acostumbra a ponerle el nombre del padrino al recién nacido?, -su cara era de total inocencia.

-No y no creo que en ninguna parte del mundo esa sea una costumbre, -Susana había descubierto su juego- además nadie te ha dicho que serás el padrino de nuestro hijo.

-Pues entonces no me quedará más remedio que raptarlo y bautizarlo yo solo, porque este ratoncito, -dijo señalando el vientre de la mujer- será mi ahijado aunque sus padres no quieran.

-Si es por las buenas entonces si, -dijo Terry sonriendo. Desde hace mucho tiempo habían decidido que Jean Pierre sería el padrino del bebé, mientras que la madrina sería Karen Klaise.

Doubront se despidió de los Grandchester casi a las seis de la tarde y salió sin rumbo cierto, no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar a ese departamento vació, por eso decidió caminar un rato para tratar de despejar la mente de los recuerdos que lo estaban asfixiando. Por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, no lograba sacar esas imágenes de la cabeza. Caminó y caminó durante horas y creyó que estaba lejos del sitio donde vivía, pero al darse cuenta de que había caminado prácticamente en círculo, decidió por fin ir a descansar, total, no había logrado su cometido que era, no pensar en lo que dejó en Francia.

**Chicago**

**-**Annie, te pido que actuemos con calma, no quiero que esto se convierta en un escándalo que termine por dañarnos a nosotros también, -Archie estaba preocupado por lo que harían.

Si, será así que me libre de una vez por todas de la presencia de Candy en mi vida, lamentablemente tendré que arruinar un momento tan especial para la familia Andley, pero el fin justifica los medios, al final de todo, ellos me lo agradecerán. Annie estaba sumida en sus maquinaciones, mientras peinaba su cabello frente al espejo.

-Annie, ¿me estas escuchando?, -preguntó él al ver que su mujer no le estaba prestando atención.

-Si cariño, haré lo que tú me pidas, no te preocupes, -respondió ella y dejó escapar su sonrisa hipócrita Nº 5.

**Continuara…**

**_BESUKISS_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

"**¿Será o No Será?"**

**Chicago**

Las nauseas y los malestares, no detenían a Candy a la hora de comer, siempre se le podía ver con algo en la boca, pero más que todo, sus gustos se habían inclinado por los dulces.

Un día cuando se encontraba sentada frente a una bandeja repleta de postres, le comentó su esposo.

-He pensado Salir unos días de Lakewood, hace varios años que no tomo vacaciones, a decir verdad, no lo hago desde nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Tanto tiempo? –A ella le sorprendió el tiempo que él estuvo pendiente de su trabajo y de los niños.

-Si, por eso quiero que nos tomemos unos días para nosotros. Podríamos dejar a los niños con mis padres o con el tío William, -esta última opción no le agradó mucho a ella, aun estaba asustada con la advertencia que hiciera Albert.

-No quisiera causarles molestias a Albert y Nella, sabes que los niños son muy inquietos, -esa fue su excusa.

-No creo que sea ninguna molestia para ellos, adoran a nuestros hijos, a mi parecer estarían encantados de tenerlos con ellos un tiempo.

-No lo se Neil, ¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

-Tal vez una semana o dos, -el quería un mes, pero su trabajo se lo impedía.

-Solo una semana, recuerda que viene el cumpleaños de la tía abuela.

-Tienes razón, -él había olvidado la invitación recibida-entonces será solo una semana y se quedarán con el tío, ya está decidido, esta misma tarde hablaré con él y podremos irnos mañana mismo.

-Pero Neil, debemos preparar el viaje, comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos y ni siquiera sabemos a donde iremos, -ella aun no estaba muy convencida.

-No te preocupes, llevaremos solo pocas cosas y lo que necesitemos lo compramos allá

-Y ¿A dónde iremos? –preguntó.

-Iremos a Nueva York, pasaremos allí una semana, -él no había caído en cuenta lo que esa ciudad implicaba para su esposa, pero al ver su rostro palidecer con sus palabras, se retractó rápidamente.

-Bueno, también podríamos ir a Florida y así aprovechamos a visitamos a Tu amiga Patty, hace tiempo que no la ves, -no sabía que hacer para recoger lo dicho.

-No, iremos a Nueva York, no hay nada que me impida ir a ese lugar, además, quiero disfrutar de un tiempo sola contigo, -se abrazó a él y besó sensualmente su cuello.

Sus corazones latían rápidamente, el de él, por el temor a que ella se reencontrara con su pasado y el de ella porque quería que precisamente eso sucediera.

Ella seguía besando sugerentemente al hombre y estaba dispuesta a disipar cualquier sospecha que él pudiera tener, pero Neil tenía otros planes menos románticos.

-Dejemos eso para más tarde, ahora voy a llamar al tío William, Tú deberías empezar a preparar nuestros equipajes, ya sabes, no muchas cosas, -salió de la habitación, mortificado y pensativo y ella no cabía en su cuerpo de tanta alegría.

-¡Buenas tardes, Familia Andley!, -contestó el mayordomo.

-¡Buenas tardes, por favor con el señor Andley!, -Neil hablaba y su rostro denotaba preocupación

Después de identificarse, Neil fue atendido por Nella.

-Será un placer para nosotros Neil, no tengas cuidado, ahora mismo mando a preparar una habitación para ellos, -Nella y Albert aun no tenían hijos, por lo cual ponían toda su atención en Noah, Marion y Michelle, aunque compartían más con los niños Leagan.

-Muchas gracias Nella, probablemente lleguemos esta misma noche a Chicago para partir mañana temprano, avísale al tío, adiós -colgó y fue a avisarle a su esposa que saldrían esa noche hacia la mansión Andley.

Los niños iban muy contentos por pasar un tiempo con Nella y el tío William, aunque Candy le advirtió a Noah, que al regreso debía reponer en casa las horas de clases pérdidas en la escuela, cosa que el refutó hasta el cansancio, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Los pequeños llegaron a Chicago muy cansados y fueron directamente a dormir, Neil y Candy se despidieron de sus hijos, pues saldrían antes de que amaneciera a la estación de trenes.

-¿Estas segura de esto pequeña?, -Albert estaba preocupado por la estabilidad de su amiga al llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Claro que si Albert, ya es hora de que deje a Terry en el pasado y viva mi presente con Neil y mis hijos, -Ni ella misma sabía cuando había aprendido a mentir tan bien.

-Si es así, no me queda más que apoyarte, sabes que me hace feliz que te encuentres bien.

-Yo pensé que te molestarías conmigo por dejar a los niños y salir de viaje con Neil, -ella le expresó su temor.

-Claro que no Candy, se que estas haciendo un buen trabajo con los niños y ustedes se merecen un tiempo a solas.

-Que bueno que lo comprendas Albert, a decir verdad estaba algo asustada por lo que me dijiste el otro día.

-No tienes nada que temer siempre y cuando los niños estén bien. Además sabes que no haría nada que te lastimara injustamente, -una cosa que caracterizaba a Albert Andley era su sentido de justicia.

Los rubios hablaban, mientras Neil estaba siendo masacrado en una partida de ajedrez en contra de Nella. Ya cansado del viaje y de perder ante la esposa de su tío, se despidió y fue a dormir.

-Candy, no debes desvelarte, recuerda que salimos muy temprano.

-Tienes razón, espérame, voy contigo, -ella también se despidió de los esposos Andley y subió en compañía de Neil. Pasaron por la habitación de sus hijos, verificaron que todo estuviera bien y entraron al cuarto que se les había asignado por esa noche. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, eran tantas las cosas que tenían en sus mentes, que el sueño pasó de largo.

-¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Nueva York?, -ella rompió el silencio.

-No lo se, tal vez nos encerremos en un hotel durante una semana y hagamos el amor todo ese tiempo, -él hablaba en serio, era eso lo que quería hacer desde que le comunicó el deseo de ir precisamente a esa ciudad. No quería correr riesgos.

-Para eso, dejamos a los niños aquí y nos regresamos a Lakewood, -aunque sabía o creía que él estaba bromeando, ese comentario no dejó de incomodarla.

-¿Quieres regresar a Lakewood? –albergó una efímera esperanza.

-Claro que no Neil, quiero salir de Chicago aunque sea por unos días, -volteó y miró la ancha espalda de su esposo, lo acarició incitándolo a mirarla a la cara mientras hablaban, ¿Qué te ocurre?, -ella lo interrogó al ver que él seguía sin voltear.

-Creo que es una mala idea que vayamos a Nueva York,-se sentía inseguro y temeroso.

-No entiendo a que viene eso justo ahora. Fuiste tú quien propuso salir de viaje y fue tuya la opción de ir a Nueva York, -ella trataba de que su voz sonara calmada.

-Compréndeme Candy, él se encuentra allá y se muy bien que tú…que ustedes,-no podía continuar.

-Neil, escúchame muy bien, pues no quiero ni pienso tener esta conversación otra vez contigo. Tú eres mi esposo, tenemos dos hijos hermosos y viene un tercero en camino. Sería una estúpida si arriesgo la vida que tengo a tu lado, por algo tan incierto como lo que tú supones, -ella de verdad era muy cínica. -Entiende que lo que tengo contigo, no podré tenerlo con nadie más, -un poco de verdad en el asunto. Ellos, más que esposos y amantes eran cómplices y amigos. Llegaron a conocerse de tal manera, que uno podía saber lo que pensaba el otro con tan solo una mirada y eso no lo tiene cualquier matrimonio.

-Niña, antes de tenerte a ti, nunca había tenido nada que me perteneciera y no estoy queriendo decir que tú me perteneces, pero te siento mía y no…arrrg no se como explicarme,-lo que quería decir Neil, era que Candy era la dueña absoluta de su corazón y que aun y cuando él sabía que no era correspondido de la misma forma, no admitía que la mujer dueña de su alma, pensara en alguien que no fuera él.

-Neil, se como te sientes y no tienes nada que temer, yo nunca te haría daño,-claro que nunca le haría daño, bueno al menos no conscientemente, -¿Será que puedes verme a la cara? Ella ya se estaba cansando de hablar con su espalda.

Él volteó rápidamente y la asaltó en un beso intenso, casi rompe la fina bata que ella llevaba puesta, como pudo subió la prenda hasta las caderas de Candy y se despojó a si mismo del pantalón de la pijama. La tomó con pasión y ella no pudo más que responder de la misma manera. El mismo día de casarse con Neil Leagan, un hombre al que no amaba, ella descubrió que era una mujer llena de deseos y pasión a la que no le importó entregarse, pues se dejaba llevar por el calor y la lujuria, pero si alcanzaba un placer gigantesco con él, estaba convencida que con Terry, el amor de su vida, sería tocar el cielo con las manos.

Casi no durmieron esa noche, después del primer encuentro, él se cercioró si no hacía daño al bebé y obtuvo un "no" por respuesta y a su vez el permiso de saciar el deseo de ambos cuerpos.

A las cinco de la mañana, una de las mucamas de la casa tocó a la puerta para despertarlos, pues había sido encargada para tal fin, ambos se levantaron para alistarse y salir rumbo a la estación. Albert los acompañó y se despidió de ellos.

-Disfruten este tiempo y no se preocupen por sus hijos.

-Gracias Tío, se que con ustedes estarán muy bien, -Neil dio un abrazo fuerte a Albert.

-Hasta pronto Albert, -dijo Candy y no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

Los tres rieron, pero solo dos sabían la razón del cansancio de la rubia. Subieron al tren y ocuparon su compartimiento privado, hablaron un poco antes de que se sirviera el desayuno y después de este solo durmieron durante un buen tramo del trayecto.

**Nueva York**

Candy y Neil estaban realmente cansados por el lago viaje, llegaron directamente al hotel y sin miramientos, se acostaron en la gran cama y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Ninguno supo que hora era cuando despertaron, lo único cierto era el hambre que se había apoderado de sus estómagos.

-¿Qué hora es?, -Preguntó ella al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada embobada de Neil.

-No lo sé, -giró sobre su espalda y miró el despertador que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama, -Según esto son las 10.

-Tengo tanta hambre que creo que podría comerme todo lo que tengo a mi alcance, -ella rozó sugerentemente la entrepierna del joven.

-No creo que me guste que te lo comas, pero puedo dejar que le des una probadita, -Neil subió sobre ella y empezaron a retozar en la cama. Él recibió la "_probadita"_ y ella quedó satisfecha por su actuación, todo tenía que cuadrar a la perfección y él no debía sospechar sus deseos. -Será mejor que pida algo para comer, yo también tengo mucha hambre, pero no creo que _"esto" _pueda llenar mi estómago-dijo tocándola es una parte muy sensible de ella.

-Yo creo que será mejor que nos metamos al baño _"juntitos" _y luego bajemos a comer algo en el restaurant, -ella quería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para salir de esa habitación, sabía que en cualquier parte de esa ciudad lo podría encontrar a **_ÉL._**

**-**Esta bien, -dijo él un poco renuente- Pero luego volvemos a la habitación, sigo muy cansado del viaje.

-Neil, ya tendremos tiempo para descansar, hoy quiero salir a pasear y que compremos mucha ropa para nosotros, quiero ir al Central Park y pasear por toda la ciudad a tu lado, quiero que toda Nueva York vea el esposo tan guapo que tiene Candice White Andley.

-Si, si, si, pero hagámoslo rápido, me estoy muriendo de hambre, -cada uno entró al baño y tuvo unos momentos de privacidad, cuando llegó el momento de bañarse, lo hicieron juntos y tardaron una eternidad.

Llamaron a Chicago y hablaron con sus hijos, Bajaron al restaurant casi a la una de la tarde, tomaron su almuerzo muy animadamente y luego salieron del hotel para pasear por las calles repletas de gente. Ambos dieron gracias a Dios por ser Chicago más tranquila que esta ciudad, aunque disfrutaron de cada paso que dieron.

Ella era incansable, quería ir a todos lados y ver todo cuanto pudiera, casi cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, regresaron al hotel en contra de la voluntad de la rubia, quien alegaba que su esposo era un flojo que no aguantaba el ritmo lento que ella, por consideración a él impuso.

Descansaron un poco, pues él la convenció que más tarde irían a visitar a un viejo compañero de escuela que se había mudado a esa ciudad y así lo hicieron, fueron las tres horas más largas en la vida de Candy, se sentía encerrada en aquella casa en compañía de la familia anfitriona, a pesar de todo, se pudo sobreponer a su malestar y actuar acorde a la situación.

De vuelta al hotel, no tuvieron ánimos de arrumacos ni demostraciones de afectos, solo pidieron un poco de té a la habitación y descansaron hasta el amanecer.

Neil estaba maravillado por la alegría de su esposa, sabía que estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí para que este viaje juntos fuera perfecto. Ese día salieron desde la mañana y no regresaron al hotel sino hasta entrada la noche. Así pasaron cuatro días de inagotables caminatas, pues ella se negaba a subir a un taxi, siempre guardando la esperanza de toparse de frente con Terry.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo y el hambre apremiaba a los esposos Leagan, pero él quería comer algo distinto y que satisficiera el apetito de campesina alemana que caracterizaba a Candy, así que decidieron experimentar con la comida francesa, fue así que decidieron entrar a un pequeño restaurant llamado simplemente Josselin.

Fueron atendidos por una agradable chica que ese día tendría su primer día como mesera.

-¡Buenas tardes! Sean bienvenidos. -Gabrielle los llevó hasta la mesa, -¿Desean algún aperitivo u ordenarán de una vez?

-Yo quiero Pineau des Charentes y para mi esposa una copa de oporto por favor, mientras, nos deja la carta para decidir que ordenaremos.

-Por supuesto, aquí tienen.

-¿Usted qué nos recomienda?, -la pregunta de Candy dejó a la muchacha estática.

-Eh, bueno yo…-Neil al ver el aprieto de la joven quiso salvar la situación, pero causó el efecto contrario diciendo…

-Si no sabe que recomendarnos, le pido por favor que sea el mismo chef que nos oriente, -no quiso parecer prepotente, pero hasta Candy que lo conocía tan bien, puso los ojos como platos.

-Neil, no creo que sea necesario que la pongas en evidencia

Desde la cocina Jean Pierre estaba observando cierto revuelo en la mesa cuatro y decidió ir a ver que pasaba, sabía que Gabrielle no era muy buena en las mesas, pero había decidido darle una oportunidad.

-¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenidos a Josselin. ¿Algún inconveniente _Monsieur?_ dijo el francés dirigiéndose a Neil.

-No claro que no, simplemente pedimos ver al chef para que nos recomendara algún plato en especial, -Neil habló cortésmente.

-Por supuesto _Monsieur, _tengan en cuenta que lo que les voy a recomendar es mi comida preferida dentro de la gastronomía francesa, pero si no es de su agrado tenemos una pequeña gama de platillos que creo llenarán las expectativas.

-Para mi lo importante es la cantidad señor, he de confesarle que tengo mucha hambre y por eso le pido "encarecidamente" que al servir nuestras raciones tenga en cuenta esa pequeña acotación, -Candy habló con tanta naturalidad y desenfado que Neil solo asintió, sin embargo Jean Pierre, que no había reparado en la presencia de Candy desde que había llegado a la mesa, quedó hipnotizado. Sintió una frescura que tenía años que no sentía, que creía se había extinto hace ya bastante tiempo en un pequeño pueblo de Francia. Trató de serenarse.

-Claro_ Madame_, no se preocupe, yo personalmente atenderé esta mesa y no será necesario que les recomiende algún plato, les serviré un platillo exquisito que no está en el menú, pero estoy seguro que les encantará. Con su permiso, acompáñame Gabrielle, -Jean Pierre se retiró llevándose consigo a la mesera y sintiendo una extraña felicidad en su pecho.

En la cocina, Gabrielle no sabía que decirle a su jefe.

-Ya está bien Gabrielle, aprovecharé que no hay muchos clientes esta tarde y prepararé esto, por favor ve a atenderlos y hazlo muy bien.

-Si Jean Pierre, -la joven salió de la cocina y le dedicó una tonta sonrisa a los Leagan mientras les entregaba sus copas.

-Es muy agradable este lugar, son muy serviciales, -Candy tomó su copa y se dispusieron a brindar.

-Por la comida francesa y las meseras inexpertas, -Neil bromeó y ambos rieron pero Candy lo reprendió.

-No seas odioso Neil Leagan, debes admitir que la primera impresión fue muy buena, solo que tiene que aprenderse los platos de memoria, -tomó un sorbo de vino y su esposo inmediatamente preguntó…

-¿Candy, eso no le hace daño al bebé? ¿Y que hay de tu tensión?

-Es solo una copa Neil, hace tiempo que no tomo, no creo que con este trago caiga desmayada completamente ebria.

-Bueno, tú eres la enfermera, Salud. –Dijo levantando su copa y bebiendo lentamente de ella.

Conversaron de todo. Candy siempre miraba hacia la puerta y se sobresaltaba internamente cada vez que esta se abría. Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban ya casi desmayados, pero del hambre. Con emoción vieron cuando Jean Pierre se aproximaba a su mesa.

-Disculpen la demora, pero es que este platillo no estaba en el menú. Para empezar tenemos un Pâté Lorrain para la señora y un Quiche para el señor. Disfrútenlo, pronto vuelvo con el plato principal, -se retiró rápidamente y los dejó degustando la comida.

Ellos comieron y comieron todo lo que les sirvieron, Candy pensó que reventaría de tanto comer, pero no se amedrentó ante los platos que le pusieron en frente. Ese día, para suerte de Jean Pierre, el restaurant no tuvo mucha afluencia de clientes y así pudo atender casi exclusivamente a la pareja.

Al momento de cancelar, el francés estuvo tentado a dejarles los servicios recibidos por cuenta de la casa, pero comprendió que sería mal visto, puesto que todos se dieron cuenta que actuaba así de extraño por la mujer de hermosos ojos verdes. La pareja se despidió, prometiendo Candy volver al día siguiente. En realidad no pensó nunca que le gustara tanto la comida francesa. Por su parte, Jean Pierre empezó a planear el menú especial que les brindaría al día siguiente si volvían.

No tuvieron ánimos de seguir paseando, solo fueron a encerrarse en su habitación.

**Residencia Grandchester**

-¡Buenas tardes Jean Pierre!, llegas justo a tiempo para acompañarnos a cenar, -Terry lo invitó a pasar y se dirigieron directamente al piso superior, donde se encontraba la habitación principal.

-Yo siempre llego a tiempo, no me gusta perderme ninguna de las comidas de la señora Morris.

Al entrar a la habitación, Susana lo recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos, se abrazaron calurosamente.

-Jean, me tenías abandonada, -hizo un puchero.

-Susana, por favor, vino hace tres días. Jean Pierre es un hombre ocupado que tiene asuntos que atender.

-Lo se Terry, pero es que ni siquiera me hizo una llamada, -le dijo a su esposo -Eres muy mal amigo, -se dirigió luego al francés con falso enojo.

-No tengo perdón, pero Terry tiene razón, he estado muy ocupado. Estos días ha llegado mucha gente a Josselin y aunque hoy no hubo mucha clientela, tuve que preparar un menú especial, -Doubront hablaba con un brillo que nunca había sido visto en sus ojos.

-¿Si, y eso por qué?, -Preguntaron los Grandchester al mismo tiempo y luego sonrieron por la coincidencia.

-Hoy llegó al restaurant la persona más hermosa que han visto mis ojos, -al decir eso y no especificar el género del personaje, la mente de Susana empezó a trabajar de prisa y aunque se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, tanto Terry como Jean Pierre intuyeron lo que estaba pensando.

-Es una mujer Susana, -dijo el rubio con la ceja arqueada.

-Yo no he dicho nada amigo, pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo está eso de que conociste a una mujer muy hermosa?

-Si, llegó hoy al restaurant, es la cosa más linda y espontánea que he visto en Nueva York, su sonrisa iluminó todo el lugar, su presencia me transportó a mi tierra y recordé el día…-se interrumpió y miró a sus amigos que lo observaban contentos.

-Parece que nuestro amigo está enamorado, -le dijo Terry a Susana, que se sintió extraña ante la forma en que su mejor amigo describía a otra mujer.

-Dinos como es, -continuó Terry.

-No es muy alta, Es rubia, su pelo rizado cae libre desde la coronilla hasta la mitad de su espalda, los ojos verdes parecen dos oscuros lagos donde podría ahogarme sin desesperación y tiene una naricita chistosita y colmada de pecas, -La última parte de la descripción fue lo que más llamó la atención de Terry, evocando un dulce recuerdo que llevaba dormido por más de siete años.

Susana no se dio cuenta de la ensoñación de su marido, estaba muy ocupada en sus propios pensamientos. A pesar de que muchas veces presionó al joven para que hiciera una vida con alguna mujer, ahora, viendo esto como una posible realidad, estaba segura de que si Jean Pierre encontraba una compañera la abandonaría a ella, tal vez no totalmente, pero ya no sería como es ahora, ya no tendría toda la atención de su mejor ¿amigo?.

-¿Y esa maravilla de mujer tiene nombre?, -preguntó.

-Supongo que si, pero no se cual es, lo único de lo que si estoy dolorosamente seguro es de que esta casada, -una mueca de decepción se dibujó en el rostro del hombre, -además el esposo no es muy agradable que digamos.

La risa de Terry se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

-Pero que mala suerte, la única mujer que le ha gustado a Jean Pierre Doubront desde que llegó a América y resulta estar casada.

-Pues si, solo podré conformarme con verla una vez más. Prometió volver mañana al medio día, -dijo Jean Pierre esperanzado.

-Entonces buena suerte con el trío, -Terry volvió a reír acompañado esta vez de Susana, que repentinamente había recuperado su buen humor.

Cenaron amenamente y luego el francés se despidió de la pareja. Susana decidió leer un rato y Terry bajó al estudio para revisar unos libretos que tenía que entregar en la mañana. Ella no le dio más vueltas al asunto de la mujer que llamó la atención de Jean Pierre, Terry, por el contrario no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo, solo pensaba en Candy. Después de tantos años de olvido voluntario, ella vuelve a aparecer en su mente.

-¿Será posible que sea ella? ¿Qué habrá sido de tu vida Candy?, ¿Te habrás casado? ¿Serás madre?, ¿Eres feliz? Tantas interrogantes acudieron a su mente tan precipitadamente, que al cabo de un rato se encontró con un sentimiento de nostalgia que le apretaba el pecho.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Terrence, acaso no eres feliz con tu esposa?, Claro que lo eres, tienes la vida que siempre quisiste, eres exitoso en la carrera que escogiste, amas a tu mujer y estas a punto de ser padre. ¿Qué más quieres?, mas vale que vuelvas a darle un potente somnífero al recuerdo de ella y sigas con tu vida como lo has hecho por todo este tiempo. Susana no se merece que estés pensando en Candy.

Con ese pensamiento, Terry subió a su alcoba y actuó tan normal como siempre, se acostó al lado de su mujer y trató de dormir un poco, aunque sabía muy bien que esto estaría difícil y Obviamente no pudo conciliar el sueño.

-¡Buenos días cielo!, -Susana estaba de muy, muy buen humor.

-¡Buenos días!, -cuando él pasaba una mala noche, se despertaba con humor de perro bravo.

-Al parecer no pudiste dormir bien, ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No, estoy bien, voy a darme un baño y saldré al teatro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy en la mañana, -entró al baño y tardó un poco en la ducha.

Se despidió de Susana, dio el respectivo beso a su pancita y cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, ella preguntó…

-¿Vienes a almorzar?

-No, pero trataré de llegar temprano esta noche, -se fue rumbo al teatro, aunque hacía pocas horas, alrededor de las tres de la mañana, había decidido ir a conocer a la rubia que había conquistado a su amigo francés.

Llegó al teatro y trató de desocuparse lo más rápido que pudo. El nerviosismo que lo acosaba, aunado al mal humor con el que se despertó, hacían la mancuerna perfecta para sacarlo de sus cabales con mucha más facilidad que de costumbre, por eso trató de comunicarse lo menos posible con sus compañeros. Al dar las once de la mañana, decidió dejar todo, sin importar si estaba terminado o no y salió rumbo a Josselin, el restaurant de su amigo Jean Pierre.

No quiso ir en su auto, necesitaba imperiosamente calmarse antes de entrar al lugar, además estaba relativamente cerca y por eso optó por caminar, agradeciendo que no se encontrara con ninguna fanática impertinente.

-¡Buenos días Gabrielle! –La chica hizo la misma cara de siempre y él quiso ahorcarla. -Entraré a la cocina para hablar con Jean Pierre, -Él supo que definitivamente nunca podría entablar una conversación inteligente con esa mujer. Ella lo siguió con la mirada en otro de sus viajes particulares.

-Terry, ¿Pasó algo, qué tiene Susana?, -Jean Pierre, al verlo allí tan temprano, se alarmó.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo que no tenía nada que hacer a esta hora y quise venir a ayudarte a cocinar.

-¡Ah! Si es así, siéntate allí, -dijo señalando una silla algo apartada de donde él se encontraba, -Y no te muevas, deja que Luke se encargue, -él se refería a su ayudante de cocina -Estoy trabajando en el plato que le serviré a mi ángel cuando venga, -continuó Jean Pierre

-Y a su esposo, -Terry aun no sabía si se trataba de Candy y ya estaba celoso tanto de Jean Pierre como del marido de la mujer.

-Si, y a su esposo, pero haré lo mejor, con tal de que ella se sienta bien atendida, no importa si es de otro hombre, lo único que quiero es verla y poder perderme en su mirada aunque sea por un instante.

-Si, claro, lo que tú digas, -la rabia de Terry se podía sentir en el aire.

-¿Te ocurre algo?, -Jean Pierre podía notar su malestar.

-No, iré a esperar allá afuera.

-Espera, ya terminé aquí, los muchachos van a almorzar, ¿quieres comer algo?

-No tengo mucha hambre, pero si vas a comer, hazlo, yo te acompaño si me ofreces un trago.

-Se supone que tú no bebes alcohol, -dijo Jean Pierre preocupado.

-Si, se supone, pero hoy tengo ganas de tomar aunque sea algo ligero.

-¿En serio no pasa nada?, me preocupas el día de hoy.

-No te preocupes, solo estoy un poco tenso. Entre Susana y el embarazo, la restauración del teatro en New Orleans, los libretos que estoy escribiendo, Robert exige también mucho de mí, en fin estoy que exploto.-Todo era cierto, pero obviamente ninguna de esas era la razón por la que él se encontraba e el restaurant.

-Caramba, no tenía idea de que estuvieras pasando un momento difícil, -Jean Pierre había servido dos copas de escoses y le entregó una a Terry.

-Tampoco es que sea tan grave, pero no deja de ejercer presión, -Terry ahora se veía muy tenso.

-¿Todo esta bien con Susana?

-Si, si claro, ella esta…bien dentro de lo que cabe. Muchas veces se despierta de mal humor, pero creo que eso nos sucede a todos y si tomamos en cuenta su situación, es comprensible. Pero afortunadamente tenemos en casa una muchachita que ha hecho milagros con el carácter de Susana, es una de las mucamas y tengo que decir que es muy entrometida, pero también alegre y espontánea, le hemos tomado mucho cariño, se porta muy bien con Susy.

-Supongo que estas hablando de Lori, si ella es muy entrometida, pero estoy seguro que quiere mucho a Susana, tengo entendido que sus padres son muy pobres y que ustedes la ayudaran económicamente.

-Si y es poco comparado a lo que ha hecho ella por Susana.

Ellos hablaron por mucho tiempo y veían desilusionados a cada cliente que entraba al lugar y que no era Candy. Jean Pierre había delegado la cocina a su asistente y decidió acompañar a Terry en la mesa para esperar así la llegada de "su ángel". Casi a las dos de la tarde, cuando iba a dar la orden de cerrar por el día…

-Creo que no vendrá, -Jean Pierre dejó ver un rostro decepcionado.

-Tal vez se enfermó con lo que le serviste ayer, -Terry intentó bromear, pero estaba, igual de decepcionado que el francés.

-Apresúrate Neil, tengo mucha hambre y no quiero que cierren el restaurant, -Candy caminaba delante de su esposo, quien venía como burrito de carga con muchos paquetes en las manos.

-Candy hay cientos de lugares donde comer, si lo cierran podemos ir a cualquier otro sitio, -la voz de Neil se oía cansada y como cinco pasos detrás, él nunca pudo llevarle el ritmo a Candy.

-Escúchame bien Leagan, fuiste tú el primero que me mostró la maravilla de la comida francesa y ahora te aguantas porque no pienso comer otra cosa que no sea francés, no se como estuve casi 29 años sin saber de ella. Mira Neil esta abierto, ay no, no, no, no. ¡CORRE NEIL!, -Ella corrió al ver que la simpática e inexperta mesera del día anterior, recogía las sillas de las mesas de la parte exterior del local.

-¡Hola!, -dijo con voz agotada.

-¡Hola, ya estamos cerrando! –Gabrielle la miró divertida.

-¡OH que lástima! Neil, por tu culpa cerraron el restaurant, -le dijo al esposo que ya la había alcanzado.

Él al ver la decepción en el rostro de su esposa, quiso tentar su suerte y habló con la empleada.

-Disculpe nuestro abuso, es que se nos hizo tarde, estuvimos un poco ocupados y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora y tú dirás que hay muchísimos lugares donde comer, pero es que mi esposa quedó encantada con la comida de este restaurant y por eso quiso venir a almorzar aquí, -él podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía, pero debido a la impresión que causó en la muchacha el día anterior, su encanto no estaba funcionando.

-Lo siento señor, pero ya estamos cerrando, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos, disculpen, -continuó con su trabajo.

-Bueno, si es así no hay problema, disculpe la molestia, -Neil miró a Candy y decidieron ir a otro sitio.

Mientras esto sucedía fuera de Josselin, en el interior del restaurant los amigos se despedían

-Será mejor que vuelva al teatro Jean Pierre, prometí a Susana regresar temprano a casa. –Terry decía a su amigo.

-Saluda a Susana de mi parte, dile que la llamaré esta noche, -el rubio se detuvo y dijo...

-Espera, vayamos un momento a la cocina, quiero enviarle un poco de postre.

Cuando estaban empacando una suculenta torta de chocolate para Susana, entró Gabrielle, suspiró con anhelo al ver a Terry y luego habló…

-Jena Pierre, acaba de estar aquí la pareja que vino ayer, aquella para la que cocinaste el plato especial.

Los dos hombres fijaron su atención en la morena y el rubio preguntó exaltado.

-¿Por qué no entraron?

-Pues porque les dije que estábamos cerrando, -contestó con inocencia.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso? -Jean Pierre se disponía a salir corriendo.

-Hace apenas unos minutos, -La chica no había terminado de hablar cuando el joven pasó como bólido a su lado, dejando a los presentes muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –Preguntó Neil

-Yo quería comida francesa, -ella hizo un gracioso puchero.

-Bueno, veremos donde hay otro restaurant francés por aquí.

- Madame, Monsieur, -escucharon gritar y al voltear, vieron como el amable chef francés de Josselin corría hacia ellos.

-¡Hola!, -dijeron juntos.

-Por favor esperen, si son tan amables de disculpar a mi empleada. Yo los estaba esperando, usted me prometió volver hoy y por eso preparé el menú pensando especialmente en usted, en ustedes, -Corrigió rápidamente.

Para Neil no pasó desapercibido que el hombre solo se dirigía a Candy cuando hablaba. Decidió marcar territorio y la tomó posesivamente de la cintura.

Jean Pierre estaba muy nervioso y cuando eso pasaba, su acento se hacía más marcado.

-Sería para mi un honor que me acompañaran y degustaran la comida que preparé con mucho gusto.

-Por supuesto, -dijo Candy en vista de que su esposo no respondía, -lo acompañaremos encantados señor…

-Doubront; Jean Pierre Doubront, para servirle madame, -ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó posando suavemente la suya, él estuvo tentado a besarla, pero sabía que debía respeto al esposo de la mujer que lo había cautivado con tan solo una mirada.

-Es un placer señor Doubront, yo soy Candice y él es mi esposo Neil Leagan, -ambos hombres se dieron la mano y emprendieron la vuelta hacia el restaurant.

Terry estaba tan ansioso que no sabía si irse o quedarse, una parte de él deseaba que Jean Pierre no pudiera alcanzar a los desconocidos, pero otra parte, la más grande, pedía con todas sus fuerzas que si lo hiciera y que además fuera la mujer que le había impedido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche.

La puerta se abrió cuando se estaba poniendo de pie y casi se cae al tener frente a él a la mismísima Candice White Andley.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, entraron en trance. Todo a su alrededor carecía de importancia, no existía nadie más…

**Continuará….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

"**No Fue Lo Que Esperaba"**

**Chicago**

-Olvídalo Annie, no haré eso. No entiendo por que odias tanto a Candy, -Tom había escuchado atentamente el plan de los Cornwell.

-La intención no es hacerle daño Tom, yo quiero mucho a Candy y jamás haría nada que la dañara, -Archie estaba convencido que actuarían por el bienestar de Candy. Aunque su proceder tenía un trasfondo.

-Mi esposo tiene razón Tom, si en algún momento sentí algún rencor por nuestra hermana, quedó en el pasado. Ahora solo me preocupo por su felicidad, sabes muy bien que ella ha sufrido mucho y estoy segura que tú le harías mucho bien, -Annie era tan buena actriz como Susana lo fue en su tiempo y Tom, pobre e ingenuo Thomas, cayó en las garras de la morena y creyó todo cuanto dijo, si, otra vez.

-Quiero que sepan que amo a Candy desde siempre y haré hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz.

-Eso lo sabemos hermanito, por eso es que estamos aquí, para que todo salga bien y que al fin, Candy y tú, puedan estar juntos, -Annie dejó caer una gruesa lágrima que selló sus palabras, sinceras a la vista de Tom y Archie.

En la mansión Andley, los niños estaban más inquietos que nunca, aunque para Nella esto era una delicia, pues se ponía a la par de los chiquillos y secundaba cuanta travesura inventaban. Al llegar la noche todos estaban exhaustos. Albert amaba a esos niños, no solo por el hecho de ser hijos de Candy a quien adoraba entrañablemente, sino también porque los niños habían heredado la simpatía y espontaneidad de la madre y la elegancia del padre, una combinación muy extraña en el círculo donde se desenvolvían.

-Estoy agotada, los niños tienen una energía tremenda, se les ocurre cada cosa, especialmente a Marion, puedo ver muchos rasgos del carácter de Elisa en ella.

-Si, Marion pasa mucho tiempo con Elisa, pero se que ella adora a los niños y que tratará de que la pequeña sea una buena chica, -Albert confiaba en el ligero cambio que había tenido su sobrina desde el nacimiento de Noah.

-Tienes razón, aunque yo no la conocí en esos tiempos, se por boca del propio Neil que ellos le hacían la vida imposible a Candy cuando eran niños e incluso de adultos. Ahora lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que se casó con él si al parecer no se soportaban. Nunca me has hablado de ello, si tú sabías que ella no lo amaba ¿Por qué permitiste ese matrimonio?, -Nella siempre se sintió intrigada por la relación de su marido con su hija adoptiva.

-Es complicado, amor, Candy estaba enamorada de otro hombre, pero tuvieron que separarse en contra de la voluntad de él, ella así lo decidió. Se encontraba despechada y dolida cuando se casó con Neil y aunque traté de disuadirla no me hizo caso, así que no me quedó más remedio que darle mi bendición.

-A mi me da la impresión de que harías todo cuanto ella te pidiera, estoy segura de que ella ejerce una fuerte influencia sobre ti, -Albert se sintió descubierto y miró a su esposa con ojos de sorpresa, pero ella continuó –No pienses que estoy celosa, se que me amas, pero también la amas a ella, -el corazón del rubio se detuvo por un instante mientras ella seguía hablando, -Y no pienso competir contra el amor de un padre por su hija.

Él tragó grueso y esbozó un remedo de sonrisa, de pronto su rostro se había puesto pálido, pero ella no lo notó, se abrazó a él y durmieron muy juntos esa noche.

**Nueva York**

-Por favor tomen asiento, -dijo Jean Pierre, sin embargo ninguno se movió. Neil, que estaba consciente del estado hipnótico en el que se encontraba Candy decidió hablar, pero ella se adelantó…

-¡Hola Terrence! –dijo casi sin voz y fundiéndose en la mirada que tanto extrañaba

-¡Hola Candice! –aquella voz profunda y relajada que caracterizaba al castaño, se había convertido en apenas un delgado hilo de aire que salía de su boca.

-¿pero ustedes se conocen?, -Intervino el francés y como ninguno contestó, Neil habló…

-Si, se conocen y al parecer están tan emocionados de encontrarse que ignoran a los demás, -podía sentirse la inseguridad y los celos en la voz del trigueño, -¿te vas a sentar o vas a comer de pie?, -preguntó mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su costado.

-Oh si, Terrence, ¿Recuerdas a Neil Leagan? él es…-las palabras no salían

-Su esposo, -dijo Neil tendiendo su mano al hombre que tenían enfrente

Terry por fin se fijó en Neil y lo miró desafiante a los ojos, claro que lo recordaba, este mequetrefe era el muchachito mimado que perseguía a Candy solo para molestarla y maltratarla, pero ¿Qué hace Candy casada con un gusano como ese? Estuvo tentado a dejarlo con la mano estirada, pero desistió de la idea y la estrechó.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo olvidarme de las tantas veces que nos encontramos e intercambiamos opiniones acerca de los modales y las buenas costumbres de los caballeros?, lo que nunca imaginé es que terminaras casada con él, -el inglés se dirigía a Candy pero no dejaba de ver a Neil.

-Si, recuerdo todas esas veces y mira que me enseñaste muy bien, de lo contrario no habría podido conquistar a esta hermosa dama y ya ves, como dices tú, terminamos casados -Neil apretó el agarre que tenía alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, acto que estuvo a punto de sacar a Terry de sus cabales y querer arrancarle la cabeza con las manos.

-Pero que pequeño es el mundo, ahora por favor tomen asiento, ya que se conocen podrías acompañar a los señores a almorzar Terry, tú aun no lo has hecho, -Jean Pierre estaba inocente de aquel enredo.

-Por supuesto Jean Pierre, acompañaré a los "señores Leagan", claro, si ellos están de acuerdo, -la mirada de Terry alternaba entre Candy y Neil.

-Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo Grandchester, es hora de olvidar las viejas rencillas del pasado y conocer el hermoso presente en el que vivimos y si gusta también puede acompañarnos señor Doubront –Jean Pierre aceptó. Neil, Aunque estaba que echaba chispas, no se iba dejar amedrentar por ese hombre, después de todo, lo que hubo entre él y Candy no pasó de ser un pueril amor de adolescentes, mientras que ahora ella se encontraba a su lado como su esposa, era él el que ocupaba su cama y calmaba su cuerpo a cualquier hora del día. Esas eran las palabras que se repetía Leagan desde que llegaron a Nueva York, pero que no terminaban de convencerlo. Reconocía que se moría de miedo por aquel encuentro, que sucedió cuando menos lo esperaba.

En la mesa había un silencio incómodo, Terry ignoraba completamente a Neil, mientras veía con arrogancia y acusación a Candy. Por fin alguien habló.

-¿De donde se conocen? –el francés estaba curioso

-Los tres fuimos compañeros en un colegio de Londres, he de decir que mi esposa y Grandchester eran muy buenos amigos y eran considerados como los rebeldes del San Pablo, las monjas tenían canas verdes por las travesuras de ellos.- Neil lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-Así es amigo, esta linda pecosa y yo hacíamos desastres en Londres, pero tal parece que esos años quedaron atrás, -dijo Terry con cierto aire de nostalgia. -Cuéntame Candice, ¿que has hecho todos estos años? –Preguntó

-_Nada en especial, bueno en realidad ha hecho mucho, desde que nos casamos me ha hecho el amor miles de veces, tenemos dos hijos hermosos y estamos esperando un tercer. Ella es maravillosa cuando se entrega y ¿sabes que? Ella me ama, me ha dicho muchas veces que nunca te amó, que solo fuiste una ilusión que esta muy feliz a mi lado y que tú nunca hubieras podido ser nada en su vida"_

-Neil, Neil ¿Qué vas a tomar?, -Candy lo sacó de sus locos pensamientos.

-Lo que tú pidas estará bien, -se pasó la mano por el corto pelo y observó a Candy que ordenaba por los dos y reanudaba la conversación animadamente con el francés y con Terry, quien para su pesar se veía muy cómodo en la mesa.

-¿Conocen a Susana también?, -preguntó Jean Pierre a la pareja al cabo de un rato.

Candy temía preguntar por ella, pero el francés le ahorró el trance.

-Si, bueno, yo la conozco, Neil no. –Candy respondió por los dos, pero la sonrisa que esbozó no logró convencer a nadie.

-Entiendo, -el francés notó la incomodidad

En ese momento llegó Gabrielle con el plato principal y comieron tranquilamente. Desde el momento que Jean Pierre hizo referencia a Susana, Terry no volvió a mirar a Candy.

Candy sabía que la hora de despedirse, quizás para siempre, llegaría en cualquier momento y sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, ella no podía abandonar la ciudad sin hablar a solas con él.

-Si me disculpan, voy un momento al tocador, -se levantó de la mesa y con ella los tres hombres también lo hicieron.

Camino al baño miraba a todos lados en busca de algo que le pudiera servir, afortunadamente la mesa donde se encontraban sus acompañantes estaba fuera de la vista y por lo tanto ella también estaba fuera del campo visual de ellos, justo cuando empezaba a desesperarse apareció Gabrielle, quien fue abordada casi violentamente por una Candy temblorosa que se hallaba pálida como cadáver.

-Señorita, disculpe, pero necesito su ayuda.

-Se encuentra bien, ¿Quiere que llame a su esposo?, la mesera al verla en ese estado se preocupó.

-NO, no es necesario, solo necesito que me proporcione papel y lápiz, -la respiración de Candy se veía forzada.

-Claro, aquí tiene, -Gabrielle le prestó su pequeña libreta que utilizaba para tomar las ordenes de los clientes y vio con asombro como la rubia escribía unas frases en la hoja, la arrancó y devolvió la libreta y el lápiz a su dueña, -Gracias

Cando llegó a la mesa, Neil notó su nerviosismo y palidez y temió por la salud de su esposa y la de su bebé.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, -se sentó y escuchó a su marido cuando decía…-Será mejor que nos vayamos, -Neil la tocó con preocupación y Terry se revolvió en su asiento.

No podían irse sin que ella le entregara la nota a Terry, pero no había nada que hacer a menos que…

-Si, será mejor, -ella se despidió tanto del francés como del inglés de una manera muy formal, cosa que complació a su esposo, pues pudo constatar que a medida que conversaban, ella solo veía a Terry como un antiguo conocido. Salieron del restaurant, él un poco más tranquilo y ella muy ansiosa pero aparentemente calmada.

Cuando habían caminado unos cincuenta metros ella se detuvo…

-¡Oh No! Olvidé mi bolso, que tonta soy, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.

-Espera yo lo traeré, -el se disponía a regresar al local, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Neil, tu estas cargado con todos esos paquetes, deja que vaya yo, además estamos muy cerca y solo será un instante, -ella no esperó que él refutara y se encaminó hacia Josselin.

-No puede ser posible, ¿para que tanta ansiedad de venir a verificar si era ella o no? No pudiste hablarle como hubieras querido. Esta hermosa, mucho más que cuando la conocí, ha madurado y eso le sentó muy bien, su belleza es más serena. Ella…ella…es…esta casada y con el imbécil de Neil Leagan, ¿será que se volvió estúpida con los años? ¿Cómo puede estar con él? Es más bella que el sol, su sonrisa sigue siendo fresca y sincera. ¿Qué rayos hace con ese…ese… idiota?

Terry estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos confusos, cuando sintió la presencia en la mesa, levantó la vista y la encontró frente él y de espalda a la luz que entraba por la puerta.

-Candy, -fue lo único inteligente que se ocurrió.

-Terry yo… vine por mi bolso, -levantó la pequeña cartera que pasaba desapercibida colgada del respaldo en la silla donde ella se encontraba sentada hace un rato.

Él miraba, como con dedos temblorosos ella abría la cartera y sacaba un pequeño papel que le entregó, para después salir rápidamente del restaurant. Terry no pudo apartar la mirada de ella hasta que la vio desaparecer por la puerta y así se quedó por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, entonces recordó el papel que tenía en sus manos. La nota decía…

_Hotel Chelsea, hoy a las 10. _

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Seis**

**_Solo Fue un Error_**

**_Chicago_**

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto Tom cuando vio que Candy quedaba sola un momento.

-Ahora no Tom, lo siento estoy muy ocupada.

-¿Y no puedes seguir girando esa flor más tarde?, -dijo él con ironía al ver la actividad que mantenía a la rubia "tan" ocupada.

-¿A qué viniste Tom? –ella se exasperó

-Vine a la fiesta de mi sobrino, ¿A caso no invitaste a los niños del hogar de Pony?

-Por favor Thomas, no me vengas con eso, dime que quieres de una vez y vete.

-Te quiero a ti Candy, sabes que eres lo único que me ata a esta ciudad, de no ser por ti, ya me habría ido hace meses –él hablaba mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

-Yo no te he pedido que te quedes, no entiendo por que insistes en lo mismo, ya déjame en paz Tom –la voz de Candy sonaba temblorosa como si temiera ser escuchada.

-Candy sabes que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que yo, no importa cuantas veces intente meterme en la cabeza que esto es imposible, siempre termino convenciéndome que podemos tener una oportunidad.

-Eso es una locura Tom, eso nunca podrá ser, tú y yo somos como hermanos, además yo estoy casada, tengo una familia, ¡tengo hijos por Dios!, -ella veía a todos lados.

-Eso no te detuvo cuando nos…-fue interrumpido por la muy inoportuna Annie.

-¡Hola queridos hermanitos! ¿Por qué tan solitos y retirados?, -ella se sentó en la mesa y tomó las manos de ambos- ¡AHHH! No saben cuanto extraño los tiempos cuando estábamos en el Hogar de Pony, bueno, en realidad no extraño al hogar de Pony, solo la compañía de ustedes dos, ustedes son tan divertidos. –Annie no paraba de hablar mientras Candy y Tom se veían a los ojos desafiantes- chicos, he escuchado rumores acerca de unas personas muy cercanas a mi y no quisiera que esto llegara a los odios equivocados.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos al escuchar las últimas palabras de la morena, ella sabía que si Annie estaba enterada de lo que pasó entre Ella y Tom, sería un grave problema. Pero no, era imposible que Annie supiera de algo así, a menos que…

-¿Le contaste a Annie?, -Candy estalló y luego bajó la voz, pero inmediatamente se escuchó la carcajada de la morena.

-Ay mi querida Candy, no lo culpes a él, culpa a la borrachera que agarró cuando fue a buscarte y tú lo rechazaste, -Tom escuchaba con el rostro bajo y rojo por la ira.

-Cállate Annie, cierra la boca, -dijo Tom y su voz sonaba como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no arrancarle la cabeza a la tarada de Annie Britter, pero ella dejó salir una carcajada más escandalosa que llamó la atención de los presentes.

-¿Cómo pudiste Tom?, eres un cretino. Sabes que esta mujer no me soporta, -dijo señalando despectivamente a Annie-¿y tú le cuentas lo que pasó entre nosotros?

-Lo siento Candy, yo pensé que era sincera, me dijo que quería arreglar las cosas contigo y que podía ayudarme a que estuviéramos juntos, ella sabía que yo te he amado siempre, por eso le creí.

Annie veía divertida la confesión de su hermano mayor y no paraba de reír.

-¡Oh Candy! Y pensar que todos te creen una santa. ¿Qué diría la tía abuela si supiera lo que pasó entre ustedes dos? Ya me la imagino: "Eres una deshonra para los Andley", -dijo imitando casi a la perfección la voz de la anciana y soltando su estrepitosa risa.

-Annie, por favor no debes decir nada de eso, piensa en mi familia, mis hijos no merecen que algo así se sepa, además esto también afectaría a tu familia. Annie, te lo suplico. Por la amistad que un día nos unió –No sabía a que recurrir con tal de que la intrigante mujer no abriera la boca.

-Candy, deja ya de suplicar, si vienes conmigo, no importará la familia Andley, tengo el poder suficiente para darte todo cuanto quieras, a ti a tus hijos y los querré como si fueran míos, podemos ser felices, -Tom de verdad la amaba. Annie se revolvía de envidia de ver como todos se volvían locos por la rubia y que esta se daba el lujo de despreciar el amor verdadero, mientras que ella recibía solo limosnas de afecto por parte de Archie.

-CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, -le gritó Candy al hombre y todos voltearon en su dirección y Neil se aproximó a la mesa.

-¿Todo está bien amor?, -preguntó el esposo preocupado al ver el rostro pálido de la mujer, que se había quedado en una pieza cuando llegó su marido.

-Todo bien querido primo, -respondió la muy desgraciada Britter al ver que Candy no respondía- Es solo una discusión entre tres hermanos que tenían tiempo que no se reunían, y estos inmaduros se pelean, pues ambos dicen que uno es mejor que el otro manejando el lazo. ¿Puedes creer eso?

-Allí no hay discusión Tom, Candy es la mejor en todo, -dijo Neil, abrazando y besando a su mujer.

-En eso tienes razón, Candy es muy buena en muchas cosas, ¿No es así Tom?, -Annie no dejaba de inyectar su veneno.

-Si es muy buena. Creo que es hora de irme, -dijo Tom levantándose y viendo fijamente a Candy.

-¿Pero Cómo? Si acabas de llegar, -Neil trataba de ser amable, en realidad tenía muy poco trato con Stevenson.

-Debo atender unos asuntos que dejé pendientes en la oficina. Candy dales mis regalos a Noah y Marion, diles que los quiero y que pronto vendré a visitarlos, -Candy solo asintió y Tom vio fijamente a la rubia, se dio vuelta y salió del lugar, mientras que Annie decía…

-Claro querido, te estaremos esperando.

Los invitados se fueron retirando y en la mansión solo quedaban los habitantes de la casa.

-Tío, será mejor que se queden esta noche a dormir en Lakewood, no creo que sea conveniente viajar a Chicago a estas horas, la tía abuela ya se retiro a una de las habitaciones. Lo mejor será que se queden esta noche aquí, -Neil de verdad estaba preocupado por la familia de Albert.

-Tienes razón, la verdad no pensaba viajar a esta hora, a Nella se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de no traer chofer y yo estoy muy cansado para conducir.

Albert hablaba y miraba a su esposa, con quien se había casado hacía apenas un año. La tía abuela había puesto el grito en el cielo, al saber que su adorado sobrino se casaría con una india, que para colmo no tenia una familia con buena posición social, sino que comerciaban con especias. Él la conoció en uno de sus tantos viajes y bastó solo una mirada, para saber que era ella la compañera que estaría a su lado por lo que le restara de vida. Era una mujer muy hermosa y a pesar de contar con tan solo 26 años, lleva consigo la experiencia de un ser que pareciera haber vivido miles de vidas.

-Cariño, ven un momento por favor, -llamó Albert a su esposa-creo que esta noche nos quedaremos en Lakewood, no es prudente viajar a esta hora, además estoy sumamente cansado.

-Será como tú digas amor, pero recuerda que todo sucede por una razón, tal vez, estaba escrito que tú y yo pasáramos aquí un tiempo, al lado de esta familia maravillosa. Además recuerda que tienes que obedecer todo lo que yo diga, porque si no lo haces te pondrás muy triste, -decía ella mientras atrapaba con cortos besitos los labios del rubio, Neil, estaba algo incomodo con las demostraciones de afecto de estos dos.

-¿AH SI? ¿Y a que se deberá que yo me ponga triste?, que yo recuerde, hasta ahora no has hecho nada que me provoque tristeza, -la inocencia en su voz era divertida, incluso para Neil, que en un principio no entendía nada, hasta que escuchó las palabras de la joven y vio su cara de picardía…

-Ese es el punto. No he hecho nada que te provoque tristeza, pero puedo dejar de hacer muchas cosas que te gustan mucho. Te aseguro que te deprimirías.

Neil abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ante la insinuación de la mujer de su tío y optó por dejarlos solos e ir en busca de la suya. Candy estaba en la habitación de los niños, preparándolos para acostarlos.

-¿Te gustó tu fiesta muchachito? –preguntó a Noah.

-Si mami, pero el próximo año quiero invitar a muchos niños más, -Noah casi no podía modular las palabras pues se encontraba agotado por la jornada.

-Y tú mi princesita habladora. ¿Disfrutaste la fiesta?, -Marion estaba luchando con el lazo que llevaba puesto en el cabello.

-Si mami, pero para mi fiesta, todo tiene que estar en color amarillo, no me gusta el color azul, además yo si quiero payasos y muchas galletas de animalitos, Michelle se comía todas las que yo ponía en mi plato, -a diferencia de su hermano, Marion no paraba de hablar.

-A ver, déjame ayudarte con ese lazo, -Candy quitó con algo de dificultad el enorme lazo que estaba enredado en los cabellos de su hija y cuando la hubo liberado, la niña se acostó en sus piernas.

-Mami, soy la niña más feliz del mundo.

-¿De verdad mi princesa? ¿Y por qué estas tan feliz?, -preguntó la madre esperando, por parte de la niña, una alocución menos elaborada que la que practicó con su tía Elisa.

-Estoy feliz porque tú estas con nosotros, casi no te veía y eso me ponía triste. Yo siempre que veía una estrella fugaz, pedía un deseo. Pedía que tú estuvieras siempre con nosotros. Noah decía que las estrellas fugaces no cumplían deseos, que si tú no estabas con nosotros, era porque no nos querías, -Candy reconoció en esa última afirmación la influencia de la familia paterna de los niños, pero no los culpaba por ello.

-Cariño, de ahora en adelante estaré siempre con ustedes, no habrá un momento del día en que no esté a su lado. Ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y se los voy a demostrar a cada segundo. Te lo prometo.

-¿También estarás con mi papi? -la niña estaba casi dormida.

-Claro preciosa, también estaré con tu papi, él y ustedes son mi única familia, -Candy lloraba, pues sabía que le había hecho mucho daño a sus hijos, eso nunca se lo perdonaría, solo le quedaba retribuir el tiempo de abandono al que los sometió.

La niña ya estaba rendida y ella la acostó con sumo cuidado. Neil había presenciado la escena y su pecho no dejaba de sentir una emoción gigantesca, sabía que Candy había vuelto para quedarse y él haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella se sintiera bien.

-¡Hola Niña!, -le dijo él cuando se encontraron en la puerta del cuarto de los niños.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me decías así.

-Hace mucho tiempo de muchas cosas Candy, pero eso quedo allí, en hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es tiempo de dar vuelta a la hoja y empezar a escribir nuevas líneas. Ellos se lo merecen, -dijo señalando a sus hijos que estaban dormidos.

-Tienes razón, es mejor no pensar en el ayer. Supongo que hice esas tonterías porque era joven y tonta, -dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

-Si, ahora ya no eres tan joven pero sigues siendo…-No pudo terminar de hablar, pues sintió un fuerte coscorrón. Propinado por su esposa.

-¿A caso me estas diciendo vieja tonta? -estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Era solo una broma querida, pero mira, ahora se me hará un chichón en la frente, -decía él sobándose la parte afectada.

-Eso es para que veas que no soy ninguna vieja tonta y que además sigo siendo más fuerte que tu, Neil Leagan.

-En ese caso, déjame decirte y demostrarte que estas totalmente equivocada. Primero porque tu cumpleaños es en mayo mientras que el mío es en agosto y ambos tenemos 27 años, -el hombre hablaba mientras se inclinaba para ponerse a la altura de su mujer y levantarla delicadamente por la cintura acortando la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos.

-¡Hey eso no es cierto tú tienes…-él no la dejó continuar.

-Segundo, si no fueras una tonta, no habrías dicho semejante locura teniéndome tan cerca, -la besaba en el cuello- Tercero ahora tengo más fuerza que tu, -pasó su brazo derecho por debajo de las piernas de la rubia y la cargó llevándola hasta su propia habitación.

Cuando la tuvo en el cuarto y a puerta cerrada, él empezó a desnudarla lentamente y con mucha ternura. Los besos nunca pararon y las caricias volaron por ambos cuerpos que se reconocían después de tanto tiempo. Candy y Neil se entregaron completamente al mundo de sensaciones que los embargaba en ese momento. Él estaba dichoso de tener nuevamente a SU mujer entre sus brazos y ella estaba convencida de que ese era su lugar.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Cornwell, los dueños estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para hablarme así Archivald? Estoy harta de que siempre defiendas a esa mujer y yo, que soy tu esposa quedo en segundo plano. Annie gritaba y golpeaba a su esposo, mientras este solo se defendía de las agresiones físicas que le propinara la histérica morena.

-TRANQUILIZATE, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes dialogar como una persona normal?, Siempre tienes que gritar y golpear. Nuestra hija esta en la habitación de al lado y tu estas haciendo este escándalo. –él también estaba gritando.

-Estoy actuando como una persona normal. Seria anormal si viera que estas enamorado de otra mujer y lo aceptara así como si nada. Y tú, estas enamorado de Candy y lo has estado siempre. De esa mujer, que prefiere meterse en la cama de cualquiera, de todos, menos en la tuya. –Ella gritaba, sin importarle que todos en la casa, incluso su hija de cinco años, la escucharan diciendo esas horribles cosas.

-No digas estupideces, mujer, ¿Por qué hablas así de ella? Candy no es capaz de hacer algo así. Tú eres una mala persona y cada ladrón juzga por su condición. ¿O es que te olvidaste de la vez que te encontré a punto de besar a Simon Smith?, -los ojos de Archie estaban rojos de tanta rabia. Rabia por el insulto hacia Candy y rabia por el recuerdo de su esposa capturada infraganti en una posición indecorosa con el primo lejano de su madre.

-Eso es muy distinto, lo que sucedió entre Simon y yo, no pasó de un intento de beso por parte de él, eso ya te lo expliqué. En cambio Santa Candy se revolcó con Tom Stevenson hace unos meses y no me extrañaría que aun lo haga dado, que cuando él se presentó hoy en Lakewood. ella se puso muy nerviosa. Ella es una descarada, -Annie le soltó la bomba a su esposo y se marchó de allí dejando a Archie paralizado.

Neil y Candy, yacían abrazados en la cama. Sus cuerpos desnudos y bañados en sudor, eran prueba de la batalla que acababa de librarse en ese lecho. La cabeza de ella reposaba descuidadamente en el brazo izquierdo de él, mientras que con su mano libre, él acariciaba la cadera de ella.

-Sabes que te amo niña, -afirmó él a tiempo que la besaba en la frente.

-Neil yo…ella intentó hablar y él la calló.

-No digas nada, sé que aun no me amas, pero yo tengo amor suficiente para los dos. Se también que lo que acabo de decir es algo trillado, pero es la verdad. Esto que siento aquí, -dijo tocándose el pecho- Es tan profundo que creo que moriré de un momento a otro. Estoy completamente seguro de que nací solo para estar así contigo. Yo estaba vacío y tú me entregaste algo que llenó mi vida. Estos momentos que comparto contigo y con mis hijos, son lo único que en realidad me importan.

-Neil, voy a decirte algo y por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine. Yo estaba ciega de rabia y esa ceguera me hizo comportar como alguien lleno de resentimientos e inseguridades. Ahora que veo como has cambiado y la manera tan dedicada en la que has criado a nuestros hijos, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada. – ella había empezado a llorar.

-¿De que estas hablando?, -preguntó él.

-Dije que no me interrumpieras. Yo confundí las cosas y eso motivó a que me comportara como una imbécil, -ella tenía la mirada baja.

-Candy tu has cambiado, yo se que ya no volverás a ser la que fuiste hace unos meses.

-Si, he cambiado, pero antes de ese cambio, hice cosas de las que me arrepiento y creo que así será hasta el último día de mi vida. Voy a contarte algo y no espero perdón, lo haré porque prefiero que lo sepas por mí y no por terceros. –Candy decidió contarle a su esposo la indiscreción cometida con su "hermano".

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Llegó alguien interesante? –Candice fue recibida por Lola Santander, una mujer que pasaba de los cincuenta, pero que se negaba a aceptar que desentonaba con su círculo de amistades, todos hombres y mujeres que no pasaban de los treinta.

-Solo ha llegado Melissa Logan y tu cuñada Elisa Leagan. –dijo la anfitriona.

-¡Ah! en ese caso déjame y doy una vuelta por el jardín, para dar tiempo de que llegue alguien importante, -dijo despectivamente.

La mujer sabía de los constantes intercambios de halagos y comentarios filosos, entre Melissa Logan y Candice y también la poca tolerancia que había entre esta y su cuñada Elisa Leagan. Todos se disputaban la asistencia de Candice Andley en sus fiestas. La presencia de la "dama" en cualquier reunión, confería un aire de distinción al evento, pues era bien sabido de su buen gusto, además de ser la heredera de los Andley, era una mujer sumamente bella que pasaba la mitad del año viajando por Europa y la otra mitad asistiendo a fiestas. Pero también era conocido lo filoso de su lengua. Su carácter irreverente e irónico, la hacían una invitada temida por los demás asistentes, lo cual hacía más interesante la velada en presencia de la rubia.

Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a los verdes jardines de la mansión Santander, eran realmente hermosos. Se podía apreciar la fascinación que tenían los dueños por el cuidado de sus áreas verdes. A pesar de que ya pasaban de las 7 de la noche, todo el basto jardín se hallaba iluminado por claros faroles que permitían una visión nítida de las plantas en el lugar, así como también de los visitantes.

Mientras Candice paseaba por el jardín esperando que llegara alguien de su agrado a la reunión, era observaba desde la entrada.

-¡Hola Candy!, -Dijo muy efusivamente Tom Stevenson al acercarse a la rubia.

-¡Hola Tom!, -ella respondió de igual manera y ambos se abrazaron.

A pesar de que era granjero, Tom Stevenson se desenvolvía en el mundo de opulencia y poder de las mejores familias de Chicago. Prueba de ello era que él y Candice, habían coincidido en varias ocasiones en muchos eventos importantes. Este era uno de ellos. Tom a demás de manejar varias granjas, poseía negocios que aunque ligados al campo ganadero, tenían bastante demanda en la economía del país.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, creo que estas mas pecosa de lo que recuerdo.

-Si solo nos vimos hace unos meses, -dijo ella dejando ver una de esas sonrisas que de un tiempo para acá solo se dejaban ver esporádicamente.

-Si, solo hace unos meses y en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en lo que te dije, -de pronto él cambió su estado de ánimo.

-Tom, por favor no empieces con lo mismo. Eso es imposible, tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí. Nosotros somos casi hermanos.

-Tú lo has dicho, **casi. **Nosotros no tenemos ningún parentesco sanguíneo y yo te amo Candy. Lo he hecho desde que éramos unos chiquillos. He tratado de ahogar este sentimiento, pues cada día te veía más lejana a mí, pero solo he conseguido abonarlo y pareciera que es más grande cada día.

-Tom compréndeme…-ella no pudo terminar de hablar, pues él la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura y se apoderó de su boca en un arrebato apasionado.

En un principio ella se resistió al asalto, pero conforme él hacía esfuerzos para entrar en su boca, ella aflojaba sus fuerzas y se iba adentrando en ese túnel oscuro que eran los besos del joven. Era un túnel donde no se podía ver absolutamente nada, el único sentido que funcionaba en su cuerpo era el tacto y eso la estaba volviendo loca, sentía que cada roce quemaba su sensible piel y fue así que se dejó poseer por aquel beso.

-Vamos a otro lado -dijo él tomándola de la mano sin darle oportunidad para que recapacitara. Abordaron su automóvil y llegaron hasta el departamento que él tenía en la ciudad.

Ella a pesar de haber estado varias veces en ese sitio, fue en ese momento en que pudo darse cuenta que el lugar estaba decorado con el toque rustico del campo, había lujos, no podía negarse, pero en ciertos sitios estratégicos se dejaba sentir el amor que tenía el hombre por la vida campirana.

Él no habló, temía que en cualquier momento ella se alejara. Ella solo se dio cuenta de su rapidez cuando ya estaba desnuda sobre la cama .

¿Qué por qué cedió tan fácilmente?, ella es solo una mujer, sin poderes extraordinarios y cuya alma de mártir había quedado en las escaleras de un hospital. Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir las manos de un hombre en su piel. Sus necesidades físicas requerían ser saciadas, pues habían sido despertadas por el beso que le diera en el jardín.

Estaba sucumbiendo al placer que le era regalado por un hombre al que conocía desde que eran apenas unos bebés y que consideraba prácticamente como su hermano. Sus señales de alerta se encendieron inmediatamente.

-¡Espera, espera! Su respiración era entrecortada y casi no podía hablar.

El notó la duda en ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas con destreza. Empezó a besarla y ella pudo sentir su propio sabor.

-¡No Tom, debemos parar!, esto no esta bien.

-Claro que esta bien, Candy déjate llevar por lo que sientes, -su voz sonaba como una súplica.-además no puedo detenerme.

-¡SI PUEDES Y LO HARÁS!, -ella estaba forcejeando con aquel cuerpo pesado que a su vez luchaba por entrar en ella.

-Candy por favor, no hagas esto ahora. –él estaba desesperado.

-Tom, te lo ruego, paremos esto. –Ella estaba empezando a asustarse.

Afortunadamente él entró en razón. Aunque algo renuente, se separó de la mujer y quedaron acostados en la cama. Él cayó en cuanta de que estuvo a punto de violarla y ella sintió miedo de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y de lo débil que era. Lloraron hasta quedarse dormidos. Candy despertó y le pidió que la llevara hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron a Lakewood ella dijo las palabras que él tanto temía escuchar.

-Esto no puede volver a pasar. Solo fue un error. No podemos volver a vernos, te suplico que no me busques más Tom.

-Estas equivocada si crees que esta será la última vez que nos veamos la cara Candy. Hoy no pudimos terminar lo que empezamos, yo no soy de los que fuerzan a las mujeres. Te aseguro que sabrás de mi y no lo tomes como una amenaza, tómalo como una promesa o como una esperanza, tú sabrás que connotación darle.

Ella bajó del auto y él se alejó del lugar haciendo las llantas rechinar y despertando a quien se encontrara dormido en aquella casa. Cuando entró, se encontró con su esposo quien la esperaba desde hacían horas, pues ella había desaparecido desde hacían 15.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Como dije, no espero que me perdones, si decides no continuar con nuestro matrimonio sabré entenderlo. –Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Los cuerpos que hacían unos minutos estaban abrazados, ahora se encontraban sentados en la cama, ella abrazando sus rodillas y él con la espalda recostada en la cabecera.

Él se puso el pantalón del pijama y salió de la habitación. No volvió esa noche. La mañana lo sorprendió sin poder pegar un ojo y en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Tampoco bajó a desayunar, cosa que notó Albert pero no hizo ningún comentario, pues vio en los ojos de Candy las pruebas de que había llorado.

Neil no sabía que hacer, solo sentía ese dolor que le partía el pecho, quería correr a ver si lograba calmarse, quería gritar para desahogarse, pero no, sabía que eso no lo calmaría. Solo había una cosa que calmaría esa tempestad que tenía entre pecho y espalda.

Salió como un rayo de la casa, subió a su auto y se dirigió a las oficinas Stevenson.

Entró al edificio como un tornado y al llegar a la oficina de Tom, entró y encontró al hombre sentado en su escritorio y sin mediar palabras le soltó un puñetazo directamente en la quijada, fue tal la fuerza, que el vaquero calló de espaldas y fue a parar hasta la ventana con todo y silla.

-Aléjate de ella, -le dijo casi en un susurro, pero con tanto ímpetu que daba miedo de solo escucharlo- Si vuelo a saber que te acercas a **MI MUJER**, -gritó las últimas palabras- Te ahorcaré con tu propia soga- volvió el tono aterrador.

Salió de allí sin hacer escándalos, pero igual de rabioso como llegó. Tuvo que regresar Lakewood en un carro de alquiler, pues al golpear a Tom se lastimó seriamente la mano derecha. Entre ir a Chicago y luego regresar a Lakewood se le hizo la hora del almuerzo.

-Buenas tardes señor, todos están en el comedor. El señor William y su esposa junto con la señora Elroy, decidieron quedarse hasta mañana domingo, -Leonard sabía que algo no andaba bien entre los señores Leagan, pues él había dormido en otro cuarto.

-No tengo apetito Leonard, por favor consígame algo de hielo y súbalo a mi cuarto, -dijo él mientras subía las escaleras.

-Disculpe señor, ¿A cuál cuarto?

-Al de huéspedes, -dijo sin voltearse.

-Como usted ordene señor, -el mayordomo notó que la mano de Neil estaba considerablemente hinchada, fue directamente a la cocina y luego subió suficiente hielo en una cubeta.

En el comedor, todos estaban esperando que el almuerzo fuera servido.

-Tamara, ¿mi esposo no ha llegado aun?, -preguntó Candy.

-Si señora acaba de llegar y subió a las habitaciones.

La mucama empezó a servir los alimentos, pero Candy no soportó la incertidumbre.

-Si me disculpan un momento, debo retirarme. Por favor almuercen sin mí, -dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-¿Todo está bien pequeña? , -Albert estaba preocupado desde la mañana.

-Si Albert, solo atenderé algo pendiente. Por favor disculpen y disfruten del almuerzo. Niños por favor coman todas sus verduras.

-No te preocupes, Candy, si ellos no comen sus verdura, utilizaré una de las especias de mi padre y los convertiré en zanahorias a ambos, -Nella, al igual que todos, había sido hipnotizada por la belleza y ternura de los niños Leagan.

Los niños al escuchar eso soltaron la risa, pero empezaron a comer toda su comida. No sabían si ella hablaba en serio o si solo era una broma.

Candy sabía perfectamente en cual cuarto había dormido su esposo, entró sin tocar y lo encontró con la mano sumergida en la cubeta helada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Estas herido?, -Él no contestó.

-Neil por favor, háblame, no me ignores. Grítame, apedréame, pero haz algo, -ella lloraba de nuevo.

-Candy, quiero estar solo.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?, vamos, déjame verla, sacó la mano de la cubeta donde él la tenía metida y al verla se asustó un poco.

Empezó a revisar la mano desde la muñeca. Cuando terminó la revisión fue hasta la cocina y llamó al médico.

Dos horas después, Neil exhibía un flamante y blanco yeso, que cubría desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta el nacimiento de los dedos.

**Continuará…..**

**Hola Chiquillas, Muchachas, no me molesta que critiquen mi historia, pero que para nada, de hecho como dicen muchas escritoras que como yo son aficionadas; sus comentarios son mi pago. Lo que si pido es un poco de respeto al comentar. No ganamos nada insultando a una aficionada o criticando destructivamente su trabajo, por el contrario, damos una imagen burda mal educada. De verdad, sin ánimos de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien, solo me resta decirles que trataré de obviar los comentarios malintencionados porque no es justo para el resto de las lectoras que les caiga el chaparron por culpa de otro.**

**Sin más a que hacer referencia, espero que hayan diasfrutado de este capítulo.**

**Besukiss.**

**Posdata. Déjenme muchos, pero muchooooooooooos comentarios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doce**

"**No Dejes de Mirarme"**

**Atención, atención. Este capítulo esta repleto de contenido altamente sexual. Así que ya sabes**

Ellos no dejaban de mirarse, era como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos captaban la figura del otro. Él fue acortando la distancia que los separaba, pero ella no se movía, temía que si lo hacía, él desaparecería ante sus ojos como muchas veces lo hizo en los húmedos sueños en los que estuvieron unidos.

Cuando la tuvo muy cerca, Terry ahuecó la cara de ella en ambas manos y con sus pulgares acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas. Candy cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro, anhelando que él diera el paso que los llevaría lejos a ambos en tan solo minutos.

En lugar de besarla como esperaba Candy, Terry la abrazó con mucha fuerza, ella pudo notar que temblaba ligeramente y se alegró de que él la abrazara, ella deseaba calmarlo, no solo física, sino espiritualmente.

A la mente de Terry llegaron como flashes, fugaces recuerdos al lado de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, momentos en la segunda colina de Pony, el beso en el lago de Escocia y la despedida en las escaleras de aquel horrible hospital. Ella sintió las leves convulsiones del cuerpo de su amor y se separó un poco para notar que él estaba llorando. Eso la desarmó completamente y lloraron en silencio abrazados.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se sentían y actuaban de acuerdo al sentimiento. El rostro de Terry estaba sumergido en el cuello de Candy. Lentamente fue moviéndose hasta quedar cara a cara, sus ojos ardían al igual que su cuerpo, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Él la besó, al principio con sumo cuidado, pero luego se fue haciendo más y más intenso, la encaminó hasta la puerta y recostó la espalda de ella en la misma. La cabeza de Candy estaba completamente alzada por la considerable altura de Terry y este por su parte estaba encorvado y sujetando la nuca y la espalda baja de ella. Él besaba su cuello y acariciaba las piernas de la rubia a través del delicado vestido que ella llevaba puesto. Soltó el agarre que tenía en la nuca de Candy y dirigió su mano izquierda hasta el pecho femenino, ella emitió un gemido que llenó y alertó todos los sentidos masculinos, arreciando la caricia y provocando en ella oleadas de dolor que se confundían con placer.

Ella no se quedaba atrás en el recorrido por el cuerpo de Terry, acariciaba su ancho y poderoso cuello y aun más atrevida, bajó sus manos y acarició el sensual trasero, deslizó el dorso de sus manos por los costados de Terry hasta llegar a su esculpido pecho, allí se dio vida tocando y acariciando los tonificados pectorales así como también los tres pares de cuadritos que adornaban el abdomen del castaño.

En esa habitación solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de un hombre y una mujer que estaban a punto de entregarse por completo, como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Minutos después, ambos se miraron y contemplaron sus cuerpos desnudos. Él aprisionó su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, .

Nunca dejaron de verse a la cara ni por un instante. No podían creer que estaban haciendo el amor. Él, en un instante rememoró cada segundo que pasó a su lado y sintió rabia por la forma tan cruel como se separaron, podían haber tenido una vida maravillosa juntos, pero no pudo ser, ahora estaba seguro que la seguía amando y quería estar con ella. Ya después enfrentarían lo que fuera, pero juntos.

Cayó suavemente sobre ella colocando su cabeza en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Te amo, -dijo ella

-Te amo, -respondió.

-Podría quedarme así el resto de mi vida, contigo a mi lado, todo puede ser posible, siento que cualquier problema tiene solución, que nada es tan grave como parece. Por ti puedo hacer lo que sea, Terry.

-Yo también siento igual, hace unos minutos creía que podía librarme de todo peligro o mala situación, siempre y cuando lo hiciéramos juntos, ahora se que nunca dejé de amarte, que solo estuviste dormida en mi corazón. Mi mente se encargó de guardarte en lo más profundo de mi alma, pero con solo verte resurgiste hermosa y limpia como siempre has sido.

-¿Qué haremos Terry? Ya no puedo separarme otra vez de ti, te juro que no lo soportaría, quiero estar a tu lado.

-Eso es algo complicado Candy, -él dudaba, estaba consciente de que sería duro para ambos bandos.

-Terry, me acabas de decir que si estamos juntos, nada sería imposible. Yo lo creo así, estoy dispuesta a irme al fin del mudo si tu estas conmigo.

-Hagamos algo pecosa, arreglemos nuestros asuntos primero y te prometo que estaremos juntos por siempre. No se cual sea tu situación, pero te aseguro que la mía es muy, muy difícil.

Ella ni por asomo le dijo que tenía dos hijos con Neil y que en ese preciso momento estaba gestando un tercero. No sabía como se lo iba a tomar. Si decidían irse juntos, ella no sabía si esperar a que el bebé naciera o llevarlo consigo. Era tal su desesperación y ganas de estar al lado de Terry que no le importó nada más.

Terry estaba en las mismas, él sabía que si le decía a Candy que Susana estaba en una cama cuidando no perder un cuarto embarazo, ella volvería a interponer la felicidad de los demás por encima de la de ella, bueno al menos eso creía él, pero si a ella no me importaba su familia, menos le importaría la de Susana.

Él vio como ella luchaba por salirse debajo de su cuerpo y se retiró completamente de ella dándole oportunidad de levantarse.

-Disculpa pecosa, te estaba aplastando.

-No es que me estuviera quejando, pero necesito ir al baño, -ella le dio un ligero beso y se encaminó hasta el baño bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Terry que admiraba su desnudez.

Ella salió un rato después, luego de que se hubo aseado. Terry también entró en el cuarto privado y cuando salió vio el reloj, apenas iban a dar las doce y sentía que estaban a tiempo de volver a entregarse al deseo que se despertaba con solo ver a la mujer que ocupaba la cama. Candy se hallaba desnuda, no sentía la necesidad de cubrirse con las sábanas, el único peso que quería sentir sobre su cuerpo, era el del cuerpo de Terry cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

Él se acostó a su lado y empezaron una nueva pelea

Al cabo de un rato después de descansar, más no de dormir, él le preguntó.

-¿Cuándo tienes que volver a Chicago?

-Pasado mañana, -dijo ella con tristeza, si por ella fuera se quedaría de una vez en Nueva York.

-Será mejor que esperemos para hablar con ellos, dame un tiempo por favor, como te dije mi situación es difícil y no es justo para ella que la deje ahora, -él estaba empezando a sopesar la magnitud del problema al que se enfrentaría.

-Esta bien, yo también esperaré un tiempo, pero por favor no dejemos de estar en contacto, te daré la dirección de mi amiga Paty en Florida, puedes enviarme cartas allá y ella se encargará de enviarlas a Lakewood, -ella planeó todo en un instante.

-¿Estas segura de poder contar con ella?

-Claro que si, ella es una excelente persona y estoy completamente segura que puedo confiar en ella. Le escribiré para explicarle la situación y ella me hará llegar las cartas.

-Ya es tarde Candy, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, no creo que sea conveniente si él se entera ahora. No sería bueno para ti, -él no le temía a la reacción que Neil tuviera en su contra, temía por las represalias que pudiera tomar en contra de Candy. Lo poco que recordaba de Leagan, lo pintaban como un tipo rencoroso y vil. Muy poco conocía Terry del nuevo Neil Leagan y del gran amor que profesaba por su esposa, siendo incapaz de dañarla en ningún aspecto.

A las tres de la mañana, ella se vistió y se despidieron con un dulce beso que prometía las mieles de un futuro juntos.

Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, Neil iba saliendo a buscarla con la cara desfigurada por la preocupación.

-¿Dónde has estado Candice? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No Neil, no te preocupes, solo salí un rato de la habitación y bajé a la recepción, me sentía un poco encerrada, -Ni rastros de nervios en su voz, ni remordimientos en su cara.

-Candy llamé hace dos horas a la recepción y me dijeron que habías subido hacían tres. ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?, -él se había puesto suspicaz.

-Neil, en el lobby había mucha gente y decidí subir y sentarme en esa salita que está allá, - ella señaló una pequeña sala con muebles que estaba al final de cada pasillo del hotel.-No tenía sueño y me senté allí, pero ahora no puedo tener los ojos abiertos,

-Candy, salí y no te vi.

-Pues yo estaba allí, sentada en el sillón que da a la ventana, tal vez saliste tan preocupado como siempre y no te detuviste a revisar ¿podemos entrar o me traerás mi almohada y tendré que dormir en el pasillo?

-No, claro que no, pasa niña. Candice, no debes trasnocharte, no te hace bien, -él la abrazó y entraron juntos al cuarto.

Al día siguiente, solo bajaron a comer algo al restaurant del hotel, Candy se sentía muy cansada como para salir a pasear, decidieron pasar su último día en la ciudad dentro de su habitación. Cuando iban llegando a la puerta que daba acceso al restaurant se toparon de frente con Terry que iba saliendo del ascensor con la llave de su habitación en la mano.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos. Candy y Terry se vieron con una mirada cómplice que hablaba del gran amor que había entre ellos. Neil sintió que su corazón hizo un movimiento antinatural cuando notó las miradas que esos dos se daban.

**Continuará….**

**A todas Muchísimas gracias por leer, esto está hecho especialmente para ustedes.**

**P.S: No olviden dejar muchos, pero muchos RIBIUSEEEEEEEEES. Gracias.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Trece**

**Nada Mas Importa**

**Nueva York**

Neil no sabía como reaccionar ante lo obvio, Solo tomó la mano de Candy y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante. Sabía que si la acusaba o la ponía en evidencia sería en fin de su matrimonio.

**_Me dirá, basta ya_**

**_Y se irá de mi lado_**

Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en silencio en la única mesa que encontraron vacía, el restaurant estaba lleno de clientes y había mucho ruido. La mirada de Neil estaba ausente y su rostro se hallaba perlado de sudor. No era rabia, no eran celos, era tristeza, la más profunda que hubiera sentido hasta los momentos. La certeza de sus conclusiones lo sumergió en un estado de desolación, aunque estaba rodeado de mucha gente y tenía a Candy al frente, se sentía solo. Hacía muchos años que no sentía esa soledad tan agobiante. En sus años de encierro en el San Pablo, se sentía igual que ahora, siempre con gente a su alrededor, pero en su interior tenía el corazón congelado por la soledad.

La ausencia de Candy la noche anterior, el encuentro con Terry hace unos minutos y la burbuja que los envolvió a ambos con solo una mirada, le confirmaron lo que él ya sabía desde hace muchos años.

**_Sus ojos le gritaban que lo amaba_**

**_Como hace mucho que no hace conmigo_**

**_Me mira hoy con pena porque sabe_**

**_Que la amo locamente como ayer_**

**_-_**Imposible, es imposible que se haya dado cuenta de algo, -pensaba Candy mientras veía a Neil, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Tengo mucha hambre, creo que voy a ordenar todo lo que hay en el menú, -dijo iniciando una conversación para sondear el terreno.

-Yo también y creo que me uniré a ti, pero además de ordenar todo lo del menú, pediré ración doble, -los dos rieron y Candy se sintió aliviada, pues su esposo volvía ser el mismo.

Al terminar de comer, volvieron a su habitación e hicieron la digestión mientras conversaban de cualquier tema, decidieron que al caer la noche y llamarían a Lakewood para avisar su regreso al día siguiente.

Neil comenzó a besarla y ella supo donde terminarían con esos besos. No pudo negarse, no quería arriesgarse a que él atara cabos. Para que hacernos tontos, ella lo disfrutó, no como disfrutó en brazos de Terry, pero nunca podría decir que Neil Leagan era mala cama y la tomó como queriendo borrar las huellas que hubiera dejado Grandchester sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

**Residencia Grandchester**

Era hora de volver, enfrentar a Susana no sería cosa fácil, él no estaba calmado del todo con respecto a la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior y supuso que ella estaba igual. Al llegar a casa Terry recibió una noticia nada agradable.

-¡Buenos días Lori!, -saludó sin ánimos

La muchacha no contestó y solo lo veía con ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ocurre Lori, Susana te gritó otra vez?, No debes afligirte por eso, ella grita mucho, no es nada personal, -Él no sabía la nube negra que estaba por rodearlo.

-Señor Grandchester, -la muchacha hipeaba y casi no se entendía nada de lo que decía. Terry al verla así de desesperada empezó a asustarse y temió lo peor.

-Lori, cálmate y dime que pasa, -la tomó con algo de fuerza por los hombros, pero lo que hizo asustó más a la sirvienta.

Terry empezó a llamar a gritos a la señora Morris, mientras subía velozmente las escaleras. Entró a su cuarto y lo que vio estuvo a punto de desmayarlo. Sobre las sábanas que cubrían la cama estaba una gran mancha de sangre, el olor era espeluznante, toda la habitación estaba impregnada con el característico aroma del rojo líquido y ni rastros de Susana.

Bajó corriendo para interrogar a Lori, pero esta no paraba de llorar.

-HABLA DE UNA VEZ, ¿DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSA?, -ahora estaba histérico, pero fue la única forma de sacarle información a la muchacha.

-Esta en el hospital Santa Juana, -dijo Lori entre mocos y lágrimas.

Deseó tener alas para poder llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital. Era casi medio día y el tráfico estaba muy congestionado. Él maldecía a gritos cuando tenía que detenerse. No quería pensar, se estaba obligando a no pensar, pensar lo volvería loco, pensar estaba prohibido en ese instante. Por fin llegó.

Trató de calmarse al preguntar por ella en la recepción, pero no logró

-Señorita, estoy buscando a Susana Grandchester, -el rostro de Terry, muy conocido por Toda Nueva York, fue captado por la seria enfermera, quien notaba la tremenda palidez del actor.

-Esta en la habitación 10 del primer piso señor Grandchester.

-Gracias, -Terry salió corriendo escalera arriba y llegó al ansiado primer piso.

Al final de una larga fila de sillas, pudo ver a la señora Morris y a Jean Pierre. El rubio se hallaba casi acostado en la silla con la cabeza pegada de la pared, al parecer estaba dormido, mientras la señora Morris no dejaba de mover sus dedos, mientras pasaba las cuentas de una blanco rosario. Al sentir la carrera de Terrence, ambos se volvieron a mirarlo.

-¿Dónde has estado?, -preguntó Jean Pierre entre molesto y nervioso. Terry contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿Dónde esta Susana?

-Esta allá dentro, -Jean Pierre señaló una puerta. Terry quiso entrar, pero este se lo impidió.

-El doctor está con ella, será mejor que te calmes, -Jean Pierre era apenas un año menor que Terry, pero las circunstancias de la vida lo hicieron madurar drásticamente, por eso muchas veces se portaba como si tuviera más edad.

Terry se sentó con renuencia y Jean Pierre lo imitó.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Aunque Terry intuía la respuesta, se atrevió a preguntar.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo, la señora Morris no me ha dado muchos detalles, solo sé lo que me dijo cuando me llamó esta mañana, mejor le preguntamos a ella, -Jean Pierre llamó a la mujer.

Cuando la llamaron, ella empezó a narrar los acontecimientos, tal cual pasaron

**FLASH BACK**

-ERES UN MALNACIDO BASTARDO TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.

-VETE A LA MIERDA SUSANA.

La señora Morris al oír que él salió en el auto, decidió asomarse sigilosamente en la habitación principal, encontrando a Susana llorando amargamente. Corriendo el riesgo de que la echara de la habitación, se aventuró a entrar.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?

-No señora Morris, Terry y yo hemos discutido y él se fue, nos dijimos cosas muy feas, pero no siento nada de lo que dije, él es mi vida yo lo amo y si no esta a mi lado estoy perdida señora Morris.

-Cálmese señora, ya otras veces han discutido y mire, aun siguen juntos. El señor la ama tanto o más que usted a él, de eso estoy completamente segura. Las muchachas y yo solemos bromear acerca de la forma en que él la ve a usted, pareciera que lo hipnotiza con solo hablar y ahora que están a punto de ser padres, créame que ese amor ha crecido mucho más.

-¿De verdad lo cree señora Morris? -ella estaba empezando a calmarse.

-Claro que si, ya verá usted que pronto regresará y será como siempre, ustedes nacieron el uno para el otro.

-Si, así es, Terry y yo nacimos para estar juntos, prometo no pelear más con él, ya no habrá nada que cause discusiones entre nosotros.

-Me alegro que así sea, pero no es a mi a quien tiene que decírselo, cuando él venga, arreglen sus cosas, no digo que siempre estén de acuerdo en todo, pero pueden solucionar los problemas sin llegar a ofenderse como lo hicieron hoy, -La señora Morris había llegado a querer a los Grandchester, a Jean Pierre e incluso a Lori y Brenda como si fueran los hijos que nunca tuvo.

-¿A caso escucharon todo lo que nos dijimos? –Susana estaba avergonzada.

-Creo que los vecinos del final de la calle también lo hicieron, -dijo la señora Morris en son de broma.

-¡Oh señora Morris!, -Susana hizo un gracioso puchero y se cubrió con una almohada.

Ya más calmada, pidió la compañía de Lori, quien estuvo hasta tarde haciéndole compañía. Muy avanzada la noche Susana no había podido dormir, una extraña sensación se plantó en su pecho y devastó la tranquilidad que había alcanzado hace unas horas. Terry no había vuelto a casa y al parecer no vendría en toda la noche. La mujer empezó a sentirse mal, pero trató de dormir un rato.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. No quiso desayunar por el malestar que la aquejaba. Sintió que algo líquido salía de ella, su respiración se volvió difícil y sintió ganas enormes de gritar, tocó su entrepierna y constató que era sangre viva la que salía de su interior, inmediatamente temió por la vida de su hijo y fue presa de un ataque de pánico que la obligó a soltar el grito que le oprimía el corazón. Toda la casa se revolucionó, pronto subieron la señora Morris y Brenda y encontraron a Lori abrazando a Susana que se veía histérica tratando de levantarse de la cama para ir a un hospital.

La señora Morris llamó rápidamente al Jean Pierre Doubront y a Eleanor, la madre de Terry, quienes llegaron casi de inmediato. Todo era un gran caos, incluso Doubront que siempre se veía calmado, ahora se notaba sumamente nervioso, pero Eleanor, más serena calmó y dio ordenes, logrando así salir del desorden en el que se encontraban.

Jean Pierre levantó a Susana de la cama, mientras de ella salían cantidades escalofriantes de sangre, manchando la alfombra de la alcoba así como también la ropa que él mismo llevaba puesta. No perdieron tiempo y la llevaron al hospital.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Terry vio con horror la ropa de Jean Pierre empapada en la sangre de su esposa y pensó que todo esto había sido su culpa. Se extralimitó al discutir con Susana, tal vez debió tratar de comprenderla mejor, tal vez debió haberla dejado gritando sola, tal vez no debió irse de la casa como lo hizo, tal vez, tal vez, tal vez…tantas opciones y él escogió la más fácil, gritar a la par de ella, insultarla y decirle palabras hiriente que nunca sintió, si, definitivamente fue su culpa. Terry no dejaba de torturarse mentalmente, mientras esperaba que alguien viniera y le dijera que sucedía con su familia. Por fin la puerta se abrió.

-Familiares de la señora Grandchester, -habló un doctor que se veía muy joven.

Terry y Jean Pierre saltaron de sus respectivos asientos.

-Yo soy su esposo. ¿Qué tiene Susana?

-La señora presenta una hemorragia severa en la matriz, perdió mucha sangre y requirió hacérsele una transfusión, -el joven doctor hablaba en tono serio- he de ser sincero con usted señor Grandchester, la vida de su esposa corre un grave riesgo mientras continúe en estado de gestación.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso doctor?, -Terry no era ningún estúpido, todos allí entendieron lo que el médico quería decir, pero el necesitaba escucharlo, quería saber a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba con Susana.

-El feto apenas tiene seis meses de gestación y pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, en cambio su esposa es una mujer fuerte con una larga vida por delante, pero mientras siga embarazada, esa salud irá menguando. En pocas palabras, hay que decidir si salvar la vida del feto o la vida de su esposa.

Las piernas de Terry fallaron y calló de rodillas ante todos los presentes, no hablaba, no gritaba, solo lloraba en silencio. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿A quién elegir?, estaban hablando de su familia, era su esposa, una persona a quien amaba muchísimo y su hijo, una vida inocente que ni siquiera había podido ver la luz del sol y ya querían asesinarla.

-Terry, levántate puedes pasar a ver a Susana, -Jean Pierre estaba aparentemente calmado, si estuviera en su caso…no, él ya estuvo en una situación similar y no supo como actuar, será mejor no opinar.

Terry entró lentamente hasta la habitación donde estaba Susana, llena de mangueras por todos lados, llevaba la muerte dibujada en el rostro pálido, los labios blancos y grandes ojeras que enmarcaban el azul de sus grandes ojos.

-Hola Susy, -su voz se quebró al hablar.

-Hola Terry, -ella apenas y podía proyectar la voz- Terry perdóname…

-Shhhh, no hables y no pidas perdón, soy yo quien debería estar de rodillas ante ti, he sido un estúpido Susana, te suplico que me perdones, jamás volveré a gritarte, te lo juro, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero nunca volveré a levantarte la voz. –él hablaba en serio.

-No digas tonterías Terry, sabes que tu eres puro grito y si algún día deja de gritar y de expresar lo que sientes, ese día dejarás de ser tú mismo y yo no quiero eso, quiero que nuestro hijo tenga un padre verdadero, no un remedo de hombre. –Susana apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, primero por el trasnocho de la noche anterior y segundo por la debilidad que sentía.

-Susana, duerme un rato y cuando despiertes tenemos que hablar, -él no quería, pero tenía que decirle la situación en la que se encontraban.

-No Terrence, antes de quedarme dormida voy a decirte lo que he decidido. Escuché al doctor mientras hablaba con las enfermeras. Voy a tener a este hijo así sea lo último que haga, mi vida no importa, solo quiero ser capaz de darte algo maravilloso y este bebé lo es. Te suplico que no permitas que lo maten, es nuestro hijo Terry y debes protegerlo a pesar de todo. Prométemelo Terry, -Ella estaba decidida a entregar su vida por la de su hijo.

-Susana, no podemos hacer eso, no me pidas eso, te lo suplico, -Verla tan indefensa y rogando por la vida de su bebé no nacido, puso a Terry en una Terrible situación, amaba a la mujer que se encontraba luchando en esa cama, amaba a su hijo a pesar de que no lo había visto y amaba a Candy con la que apenas hace unas hora había hecho planes de estar juntos el resto de sus vidas. En esa ecuación sobraba alguien y él sabía quien era.

**Continuará…**

Fragmentos de la canción interpretada por Sabú; **_Quizás si, quizás no._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Catorce**

"**Pase Lo Que Pase"**

**Nueva York**

Susana se quedó dormida esperando la promesa de Terry. Él salió de la habitación y buscó al doctor que lo atendió hace unos minutos.

-Debe haber otras opciones doctor, -Le soltó Terry sin preámbulos.

-Si la hay señor Grandchester, pero si elegimos esa, pondríamos en peligro ambas vidas. Podemos tener a la señora hospitalizada hasta que cumpla los siete meses de embarazo, dando tiempo a que el feto este un poco más desarrollado y entonces practicaríamos una cesárea, pero eso debilitaría demasiado a su esposa y correríamos en riesgo de que ambos mueran durante el proceso.

Era arriesgar demasiado, por donde lo vieran había peligro. Terry estaba acorralado.

Al salir del consultorio del doctor, se encontró con su madre que estaba en la cafetería del hospital. Eleanor al ver a su hijo en un completo estado de angustia, corrió a su encuentro y el castaño se abrazó a ella llorando sin saber que hacer.

-¿Qué hago mamá?

-No lo se hijo, solo te digo que lo que decidan, háganlo juntos, tienen que sopesar todas las opciones que hay. Tanto Susana como tú son jóvenes, tienen toda una vida por delante. Por otra parte esta el hecho de que ella lleva en su interior un hermoso regalo que la vida les ha obsequiado y que ustedes ya han perdido tres embarazos, deshacerse de esa criatura, sería condenarlos a una vida sin hijos propios. Se que es muy complicada la situación donde se encuentran, pero tienen que luchar unidos y debes mostrarte fuerte ante tu esposa, ella te necesita ahora más que nunca.

Eleanor no le dio muchas soluciones a Terrence, pero en algo tenía razón, esa decisión debían tomarla juntos. Susana durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, pero Terry no pudo conciliar el sueño, la preocupación aunada al cansancio que arrastraba de la noche pasada con Candy, estaban menguando su energía y su humor estaba terrible. Jean Pierre regresó después de haber ido a su departamento cambiarse y encontró a Terry en la misma posición en la que lo dejó, sentado junto a la cama de Susana y tomando una de sus manos.

Al tratar de convencer a Terry para que fuera a descansar un rato, despertó a Susana.

-¡Hola chicos!, Susana hablaba tranquilamente

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo te sientes?, -Terry se incorporó rápidamente.

-Muy bien y muy feliz, -tanto Terry como Jean Pierre la miraron extrañados, -No me vean así que no estoy loca.

-Susana bonita, tenemos que hablar, -Terry tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ella nuevamente con la misma conversación.

-No hay nada que hablar Terry, la decisión está tomada, tendremos este bebé y a mi no me pasará nada ya lo verás. –Ella sonaba muy segura de lo que decía.

-Susana por favor, mi vida, te lo suplico, hablemos de esto y pensemos mejor las cosas, Jean Pierre habla con ella a ti te escuchará.

-Ni se te ocurra Jean, mira que no puedo moverme y por lo tanto no puedo darte tu merecido. Terry, ya lo hablamos antes, este bebé tiene que nacer, pase lo que pase voy a darte un hijo.

Nada ni nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, ella estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, aunque literalmente significara el final de su vida.

**Chicago**

El viaje hasta Chicago fue agotador, pero a pesar del cansancio, Candy no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo en la mansión Andley. Solo saludaron y estuvieron compartiendo reunidos con Nella y los niños, esperando que Albert llegara de la oficina para salir rumbo a Lakewood.

Ella abrazaba a sus hijos y les decía cuantos los había extrañado, no dejaba de pensar que muy pronto tal vez no los vería más, esto le causaba dolor, los amaba, pero ahora que había encontrado el amor de Terry nuevamente, su corazón tenía un solo propósito, ser feliz al lado del hombre que siempre ha amado. Ya le encontrarían una solución, tal vez las cosas no eran tan graves como se las imaginaba. Tal vez terminara en buenos términos con Neil y así podría ver a sus hijos y pasar temporadas con ellos, tal vez podría llevárselo con ella. Tenía tantas esperanzas.

-La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de la tía abuela, ya esta todo listo, pero espero contar con tu ayuda para los detalles de última hora Candy, -Nella acudía a ella aun sabiendo que Candy era tanto o menos apreciada por la anciana que ella.

-Por supuesto Nella, cuenta conmigo, la Tía abuela quedará encantada con nuestro trabajo en equipo, -ella hablaba con sarcasmo expreso y todos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

-Bueno Candy será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos llegar a Lakewood antes de media noche, -Neil, tenía en brazos a la pequeña Marión, mientras que Candy acariciaba el pelo de Noah.

-No entiendo cual es la prisa que tienen, saben que la carretera a Lakewood es muy peligrosa y aun más de noche, -Albert veía con preocupación a Candy.

-No te preocupes tío, conduciré yo, no Candy, -ella le golpeó las costillas y luego salieron camino a casa.

Llegaron a Lakewood sin contratiempos, pero muy cansados. Candy no había tenido un buen reposo en horas y el bamboleo del tren no ayudó mucho.

Los niños se habían quedado dormidos en el auto y ellos tuvieron que cargarlos para llevarlos a sus camas. Neil quiso impedir que ella levantara el peso de su hija, pero ella no hizo caso y se encargó de la pequeña. Las maletas se quedarían en el coche, pues no querían despertar a nadie de la servidumbre.

Al cargar a Marión, Candy sintió un leve pinchazo en sus caderas, pero no comentó nada a su esposo. Acostaron a los niños y ella fue rápidamente al baño. Al revisar su ropa interior notó que estaba manchada con un poco de sangre. Se cambió y ahora si se decidió a hablar.

-Mañana a primera hora quiero que llames al doctor.

Neil de inmediato se puso alerta

-¿Te sientes mal?, -preguntó deteniéndose en el acto antes de entrar al baño.

-Hace rato cuando cargué a Marion para sacarla del auto, sentí una ligera molestia en la cadera y cuando entré al baño me di cuenta que estaba manchando un poco.

Él caminó rápidamente hacia ella, levantó sus piernas colocándolas cuidadosamente sobre la cama y acomodó las almohadas en la espalda.

-Voy a llamar al médico, -él iba saliendo cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Espera Neil, no es necesario, será mejor que lo llamemos mañana temprano.

-No Candy, cuanto antes te revisen será mejor, -volvió a ponerse en marcha.

-Neil, te estoy diciendo…-no terminó de hablar.

-¡YA BASTA CANDICE!, haces lo que quieres todo el tiempo sin prestar atención a nada de lo que te dicen, nunca escuchas a los demás, siempre te sales con la tuya, pero ahora tendrás que cerrar la boca y dejar que llame al médico para que te atienda, -él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una réplica más de Candy. Salió de la habitación y llamó al doctor. También avisó a Leonard, el mayordomo, para que estuviera al pendiente de la llegada del galeno.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Candy estaba dormida y aunque él también estaba muy cansado, decidió no recostarse y esperar a que llegara el doctor.

Él había decidido enterrar lo que descubrió en Nueva York, jamás tocaría el tema con su esposa, se enfocaría solo en ella y en sus hijos, nada de lo que pasara fuera de las cuatro personas que conformaban su hogar, tenía importancia para él, aunque habría querido apretar el cuello de Terry hasta ver como su vida se iba poco a poco. Los golpes en la puerta lo apartaron de sus pensamientos, era Leonard avisando la llegada del doctor.

Neil despertó a Candy para que la revisaran.

-¿Y bien que tiene Candy doctor Miller?

El hombre se veía un poco cansado, apenas había llegado a su casa de atender un parto cuando recibió la llamada desde Lakewood.

-Según lo que me han contado, la señora no ha descansado mucho. Usted fue enfermera señora Leagan, bien sabe que el reposo es muy importante para una mujer embarazada. El principio de aborto no tiene porque ser peligroso, si se cumplen las recomendaciones básicas en estos casos.

-¿Principio de aborto?, -Neil estaba asustado

-Si señor Leagan, su esposa tiene principio de aborto, pero como le dije, esto no pasará a mayores si ella sigue mis instrucciones.

Candy no salió de la cama en una semana, solo se levantó para asistir a la reunión en la que celebrarían el cumpleaños de la tía abuela.

Llegaron a la mansión Andley a buen tiempo a pesar de que Neil dio órdenes estrictas a Stuart, para que condujera muy despacio.

Todos estaban presentes y el ambiente estaba muy animado. Había solo un invitado ajeno a la familia, Thomas Stevenson, quien fue invitado gracias a la insistencia de Annie, alegando que el joven era considerado como el hermano mayor de ella y Candy.

Al ver a Tom, Candy y Neil se tensaron notoriamente, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la matriarca de la familia. Era hora de servir la cena y todos pasaron al comedor.

El tiempo transcurrió entre anécdotas y recuerdos, especialmente de Annie, que no perdía tiempo de sacar a colación las que según ella consideraba meteduras de pata de Candy.

Elisa no se quedó atrás, a pesar de que últimamente los ataques hacia la rubia había disminuido considerablemente, gracias al amor que sentía por sus sobrinos, estaba aprovechando el momento para avivar el fuego que había encendido Annie.

Candy no quería tomarse la molestia de contestar a los delicados ataques, pero Neil, en varias ocasiones dejó en ridículo tanto a su hermana como a su prima política.

Hora de abrir los regalos. Todos se reunieron en el salón de té. La anciana abrió los presentes con un entusiasmo muy poco común en ella. Obsequios muy costosos, dignos de la dama para la que fueron obtenidos, fueron desfilando frente a los ojos de todos los que allí estaban.

-Quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes su presencia en este día, es un verdadero honor para mí estar rodeada de tanta gente joven y que en realidad me quiere. Es en estos momentos de la vida de una persona, cuando sus años se están acortando, que conoce el valor verdadero del amor y el aprecio de sus seres queridos.

La mujer estaba muy emotiva esa noche, pero nunca dejaba de ser la más correcta en todos los sentidos.

-Además, -continuó la tía abuela -Me place ver como una nueva generación de los Andley, va abriéndose paso educadamente y formándose en los más altos valores de moral y rectitud, -se refería a los hijos de Candy y Neil y a la pequeña Michelle, hija de Archie y Annie.

Todos aplaudieron sinceramente las emotivas palabras de la anciana, pero entonces Annie inició un discurso, notablemente ebria.

-Tía abuela, sus palabras me llegaron profundamente y es por esa razón que me tomo el atrevimiento de intervenir pensando en el bienestar de dos personas a quienes amo mucho.

Los ojos de los presentes se hallaban puestos en la morena, que hablaba tan locuazmente como nunca lo había hecho.

-Todos sabemos que los lazos matrimoniales que se han formado en la familia Andley, han sido atados por el amor y la sinceridad. Con excepción de uno. –los invitados se miraron consternados. –He presenciado con mucho pesar como dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida, llevan una existencia miserable, debido a que no pueden realizar su amor.

-Archie será mejor que te lleves a tu esposa, creo que esta algo ebria, -Albert quería evitar cualquier inconveniente.

-Tienes razón tío.

-No se te ocurra tratar de evitar que haga algo por el amor que sienten mis queridos hermanos, -todos empezaron a murmurar.

-Annie ya vámonos, estas haciendo el ridículo, -a pesar de que ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo con Tom para decir ante todos la ligereza que Candy tuvo con él, Archie se echó para atrás a última hora y así se lo comunicó tanto a su esposa como a Tom. Annie estaba tan furiosa que no se detuvo ante sus advertencias y continuó con el plan tal como lo habían trazado, pero con la variante que esta vez Archivald no participaría.

-Déjala que continúe Archivald, al parecer tu esposa tiene algo interesante que decir, -la autoridad de la tía abuela se hizo sentir y Annie se sintió apoyada.

-Se de buena fuente que mis hermanos Candy y Thomas, se aman desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿De que estas hablando Annie, te has vuelto loca? –Neil se levantó furioso, mientras que Candy estaba helada.

-No querido primo y tú sabes muy bien que Candy no te ama y es injusto tanto para ella y para ti como para tus hijos, que la mantengas en un matrimonio que esta destinado al fracaso. Créanme que actúo de buena fe, -dijo mirando a todos con gesto inocente

-¿Buena fe?, solo eres una resentida que has envidiado a Candy desde que eran niñas y ahora armaste todo esto para dejarla mal delante de los demás.

Elisa, que no había tomado parte de la conversación, observaba divertida como por fin alguien le recordaba a la huérfana que ella estaba de sobra entre los suyos y que aunque contara con el apoyo de su hermano y su tío, siempre habrían episodios como ese, para hacerle ver la cruda realidad.

-Abre los ojos Neil, ella te engaña con cuanto hombre se le pare en frente, -Sarah estaba indignada ante las revelaciones que había escuchado.

-No te metas en esto madre, por favor no lo hagas, -Neil sonaba amenazador.

-Neil llévate a Candy, esto no le hace bien a su embarazo, -Albert trataba de calmar a Neil.

-¿Estas embarazada?, -dijo Annie dirigiéndose a Candy –No puedes Estar segura de que ese hijo es de Neil.

Neil ya estaba ayudando a Candy a levantarse, -cuando escuchó las palabras de la morena, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaminó furioso hasta donde se encontraba Annie, pero se dirigió a Archie con voz muy alta.

-Archie, será mejor que controles la boca de tu perra antes de que se me olvide que es una mujer y le arranque la lengua, -los ojos de Neil echaban chispas, había aprendido ese lenguaje hace muchos años en los cuchitriles que frecuentaba antes de casarse y algunas costumbres nunca se pierden, tomó a Candy y cuando salían del salón la tía los detuvo.

-¿A caso no les vas a dar oportunidad de aclarar todo este mal entendido Neil? ¿Quiero escuchar lo que tienen que decir tanto Candice como el señor Stevenson? He notado que los dos están muy callados.

Neil sabía que debido al puñetazo que le dio a Tom, este podía actuar en contra de ellos, pero se sorprendió cuando el ranchero habló.

-Yo la verdad no se que decir, estoy muy apenado con toda esta situación. Yo amo a Candy…-todos quedaron tiesos. –Como también amo a Annie, ellas son mis hermanas menores. Para nadie es un secreto que nos criamos en el hogar de Pony y que crecimos queriéndonos con un amor fraternal, que no podrá ser roto por ninguna intriga o ningún error que alguna de ellas o yo podamos cometer.

-Cállate Tom, eso no es lo que habíamos planeado, -Annie estaba a punto de echar espuma por la boca.

-No Annie, no se de que estas hablando, yo vine aquí porque tu insististe en que viniera, jamás me hablaste de que estabas tramando hacer algo en contra de Candy y si lo hubieras hecho, ten por seguro que lo habría impedido. Siempre has demostrado un rencor infundado hacia ella y a pesar de que no hago distinciones en cuanto al amor que siento por ustedes, no puedo dejar que se cometa una injusticia como esa. Señores, pido disculpas por este bochornoso episodio, ahora me retiro, con su permiso.

Al pasar por el lado de Candy y Neil, Tom los miró como tratando de disculparse. Había llegado a esa casa con la firme intención de llevarse a Candy consigo, pero al notar la saña con la que hablaba Annie, supo que esta actuaba cegada por la envidia y se sintió un imbécil al saberse utilizado una vez más por su hermana. Además, el embarazo de Candy cambiaba las cosas, ahora él sabía o creía que ella era feliz al lado de Neil y así no tenía mucho que hacer.

-Bien, creo que ya todo está aclarado, ya veo que aun no sabían lo del embarazo de Candy, pues bien entonces felicitémosla, -Albert estaba muy incómodo, pero supuso que Neil y Candy debían estar peor.

Nella mandó traer champagne para brindar por el nuevo miembro del Clan Andley. Ninguno brindó con gusto sincero. Los Leagan White abandonaron la casa tan pronto hubieron brindado, Los Cornwell lo hicieron antes del brindis y sin despedirse de nadie, solo quedaron en la mansión Albert, Nella, Sarah, Elisa y la Tía Abuela.

Nadie quería opinar acerca del incómodo hecho que tuvo lugar esa noche, pero la tía abuela rompió el silencio.

-Ellos creen que me convencieron con la intervención de ese ranchero venido a más. Siempre supe que esa mujercita sería la ruina de la familia y aun lo sostengo. No entiendo como es que mis tres nietos se pudieron fijar en mujeres tan…singulares. -La anciana hablaba claramente de Candy, Annie y Nella, que estaba presente soportando el chaparrón de manera estoica.

-Tía por favor no empieces con lo mismo, -Albert estaba harto de las flechas que lanzaba la mujer en contra de su esposa e hija.

-No te preocupes Albert, ella tiene razón, sus nietos se fijaron en mujeres muy singulares, Neil, se fijó en el corazón singularmente rebelde de Candy, Archie se fijó en el corazón singularmente oscuro de Annie y tú te fijaste en el corazón singularmente sexual y ardiente de esta India que te vuelve loco en aspectos mucho más divertidos que una simplona vida atada a las reglas y supeditadas al que dirán, -Nella miraba con irreverencia a la anciana y luego arremetió contra la boca de su esposo en un cálido y lento beso.

La tía abuela casi se cae del sillón donde se hallaba sentada al ver la falta de respeto con la que esa mujer la había retado. Nella tomó asiento al lado de su esposo. Albert no aguantaba las ganas de reír, pero soportó con entereza hasta que los Leagan se hubieron ido y la tía abuela se retiró a su habitación.

**Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quince**

**¿Sabes A Quién Me Encontré?**

**Chicago**

Ninguno habló durante el camino de regreso a Lakewood, ella no quería ver a su esposo a la cara. Sentía mucha vergüenza, pero tenía la certeza que muy pronto ya nada podría dañarla. Ninguna de las intrigas de Annie ni de nadie podría tocarla cuando estuviera junto a Terry, solo así logró consolarse y sobrellevar la situación.

Niel no sabía si estar molesto con Annie, con Tom o con Candy, a pesar de que ya la había perdonado por el desliz que había tenido, no podía olvidar el hecho de que fue humillado frente a toda su familia. Él, que durante años hizo tantos esfuerzos para salir adelante por si mismo y por ganarse aunque fuera un poco de afecto de parte de su esposa, ahora se veía envuelto en un escándalo sexual; protagonizado por Candy y Tom y para completar el cuadro, su cabeza estaba siendo bombardeada por escenas de la rubia, en un erótica entrega con Terry Grandchester.

-¿Quieres hablar acerca de lo que pasó? –Candy pensó que enfrentar la situación era mejor que ignorarla.

-Estoy cansado Candy. –Respondió secamente y luego habló con el chofer –Stuart, por favor en cuanto lleguemos, necesito que me ayude con los niños.

Al llegar, Neil tomó en brazos a Marión y cuando el chofer se disponía a cargar a Noah, este se despertó y pudo caminar hasta su habitación.

-Será mejor que subas y descanses, no es bueno para ti estar despierta a esta hora. –Neil seguía muy serio cuando le habló a Candy.

Todos subieron y mientras Neil entró al cuarto de los niños para acostarlos, Candy entró a su habitación y se dio una relajante ducha. Al salir del baño, Neil ya estaba en el cuarto desvistiéndose. Cuando el trigueño la vio salir, entró él y también se duchó.

Ya acostados ella volvió a hablar.

-Neil te debo una disculpa, sé que si no fuera por mi culpa, esto nunca habría pasado.

-Candy, de verdad estoy cansado y no quiero hablar en estos momentos.

-Neil, sé como te sientes, yo…-la fuerte voz de su esposo impidió que ella continuara hablando.

-NO, NO LO SABES CANDICE, -Él inmediatamente bajó la voz, tuvo que ponerse de pie para no ahogarse con el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía para no gritar.

-No sabes lo que es saberte humillado frente a tu familia, frente a tus hijos. He pasado mucho tiempo tratando de borrar la imagen de vicioso y jugador que un día tuve y lo he logrado a pulso Candice, aunque ningún miembro de los Andley tenía un gramo de confianza en mí, todo lo contrario, estoy seguro que apostaban a ver cuando cometería otra tontería, incluso mi propia madre se reía en mi cara. -Neil se sentó en la cama y ella también lo hizo. -Pero no creas que cambié para congraciarme con mis padres o con el tío William, Candice. Lo hice porque quería que tú estuvieras orgullosa de mí, para que vieras que sí podía cambiar para ganarme tu amor. Pero eso fue un error, debí enfocar mi cambio por mi propio bienestar, para ser un mejor hombre, tener amor propio, solo así habría sido posible que me respetaras un poco, no solo como tu esposo, sino también como persona, Candice.

-Neil, yo te respeto,-ella trató de hablar pero él volvió a interrumpirla

-No, no lo haces Candice, al menos no después de lo que pasó en Nueva York y para mayor tristeza, yo tampoco me respeto como hombre, de hacerlo, ahora mismo no estarías en esta habitación. Si todavía quieres seguir hablando de lo que pasó hace rato, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, buenas noches, -se acostó nuevamente en la cama, dándole la espalda a Candy, quien permaneció en la misma posición por mucho tiempo.

-Él lo sabe, ¿ahora que haré? Ya ha pasado una semana y aun no tengo noticias de Terry, tal vez sea muy pronto, debí decirle que se comunicara conmigo por teléfono, que tonta soy, el correo se tarda mucho en llegar. Pero esto solo facilita las cosas, si Neil lo sabe, los trámites para nuestra separación se harán más rápido, pero aun debo esperar por la separación de Terry. Será mejor que espere a ver como reacciona Neil, no debo adelantarme hasta que Terry no haya dejado a Susana. Pero si mi divorcio se adelanta, eso le daría a Terry más motivos para estar conmigo, pero no, es mejor esperar a que Neil hable. –Candy pasó horas pensando y contradiciéndose a si misma, hasta que el sueño la venció y se acostó a dormir en la misma cama, con el hombre que había descubierto su infidelidad.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños entraron cono un vendaval al cuarto de sus padres, pues eran las 10 de la mañana y estos aun no se habían levantado.

-Papi, dile a Marion lo que me dijiste el otro día, -como de costumbre, la voz de Noah retumbó por el lugar.

-Tantas cosas que te dije "cualquier día" que no recuerdo ninguna en particular hijo, -Neil se estiraba en la cama, mientras Candy apenas se despertaba por el alboroto.

-Me dijiste que me enseñarías a conducir cuando fuera un poco más grande, verdad que es cierto papi.

-Si, es cierto, pero todavía tengo que cumplir con la penosa obligación de seguir enseñando a tu madre y creo que eso me llevará años.

Candy al escuchar que el bromeaba, dedujo que no estaba tan enojado.

-¡Hey!-dijo ella con un puchero, -ya verás que con la próxima lección, traeré el auto de regreso a casa.

Los niños, que se hallaban en medio de ambos, saltaron de alegría ante la posibilidad de otro día de campo, Marion brincó sobre el estómago de Candy y le sacó el aire, Neil se incorporó rápido y levantó bruscamente a la niña.

-¿Estas bien Candy?, por favor háblame.

-Si, estoy bien Neil, solo me sacó el aire de los pulmones, -él la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama, pero el llanto de Marion los distrajo.

Neil al comprobar que su esposa se encontraba bien, fue a consolar a su hija, la cargó y la meció tiernamente en su pecho, mientras le pedía disculpas por haberla tratado bruscamente.

-Lo siento cielito, por favor perdóname ¿Si?, -él le hablaba con una ternura que Candy le había visto utilizar solo cuando mimaba a sus hijos, -pero es que me asusté mucho cuando caíste sobre tu mami, sabes que ella lleva a tu hermanito en su barriguita y pudiste lastimarlo cuando te lanzaste así sobre ella.

Los labios de Marion estaban curvados hacia abajo y su mirada daba dolor, en verdad estaba preocupada por lo que pudo pasarle a su hermano.

-Eres una torpe, Marion, debes ser más cuidadosa, sabes que mami esta esperando un bebé y tu lo que haces es golpearla, -Noah era muy sobreprotector con su hermana, tanto como Neil, pero no perdía oportunidad para regañarla, al igual que su padre. Neil adoraba a sus hijos, pero cuando tenía que ponerles carácter o darles una que otra nalgada, lo hacía, aunque después él mismo llorara a solas.

-Ya esta bien Noah, Marion sabe que no tiene que volver a saltar así sobre su mami, ¿Verdad preciosa?

-Si papi, -dijo la niña con los ojos llorosos-Lo siento mami.

-No te preocupes linda, no pasó nada, lo que pasa es que los hombres son muy exagerados y aun más tu hermano y tu padre, -Candy abrazó a su hija y extendió luego sus brazos para que Noah se uniera a ellas y así lo hizo el niño.

Neil entró al baño y al salir encontró a sus tres tesoros acostados bajo la sábana de la cama. Eso fue lo más maravilloso que sus ojos pudieron haber visto en toda su vida. Esa era su familia, su única familia y él haría todo por mantenerla unida.

-Niños, podrían dejarme a solas un momento con su mami, espérennos en el comedor-dijo con el rostro calmado, pero con el corazón a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Los niños salieron corriendo rumbo al comedor.

Candy no esperaba las palabras que Neil le dijera a continuación, pero las tuvo que aceptar, solo hasta que Terry se comunicara con ella de cualquier forma.

-Te Amo Candy, quiero que sepas que no me importa nada. Lo único que realmente importa para mí es que estas aquí con nosotros, tu sola presencia frente a mí, me hace el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Anoche dije cosas muy ciertas y no me arrepiento de haberlas dicho, pero también es cierto que desde que estas conmigo, soy alguien distinto, aunque haya errado las razones por las cuales cambié, es un hecho que lo hice. Solo te pido que sepas ver en mi, al menos un poco del amor que me haces sentir. No soy bueno con las palabras niña, pero creo que con mis actos he demostrado miles de veces cuan valiosa eres para mi. –Él se había sentado en la cama y la había abrazado por la espalda, atrayéndola hacia su pecho mientras hablaba.

Ella no tuvo el valor de rechazar el abrazo, no para cubrir las apariencias, sino porque no podía negarle ese regalo de agradecimiento por el amor incondicional que él le tenía. Levantó el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso que significó mucho para ambos.

Las semanas pasaron lentas y penosas y de Terry ni sus luces, Candy llamó a Florida a la casa de Paty para averiguar si él había escrito, pero la respuesta fue negativa. La vida con su familia transcurría con la mayor normalidad posible, ella fingía quietud y tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba consumiéndose de la incertidumbre. Neil no había cambiado en nada su trato hacia ella, seguía siendo el marido atento y cariñoso que se desvivía por complacerla hasta en el más mínimo de los antojos, pero también seguía siendo aquel amante apasionado que disfrutaba de su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que se entregaran el uno al otro.

**Nueva York**

Susana muchas veces estuvo en peligro de muerte debido al delicado estado en que se encontraba, Terry permanecía día y noche a su lado, solo se separaba de ella para ir hasta su casa a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, porque hasta un improvisado catre había mandado a instalar al lado de Susana, para poder pasar allí las noches. Pidió las vacaciones atrasadas que le debían en el teatro y su ahora socio Robert Hathaway comprendió la gravedad del asunto.

Ella tenía días malos y días peores, pero nunca dudó del sacrificio que estaba haciendo para salvar la vida de su bebé, ni un momento habló de echarse para atrás y elegir su propia vida a cambio de la muerte del hijo que había concebido con tanto amor con su adorado Terry. Era en esos días malos, en que Terry temía por la vida tanto de su esposa como de su hijo, muchas noches las pasó en vela y llorando, suplicándole a Susana que desistiera de la idea, pero ella siempre se mostró renuente ante la idea de vivir si no era con su hijo y su esposo.

-Por favor Susana come un poco más, -Terry llevaba más de media hora tratando de que ella tomara un poco más de la sopa que le había traído Eleanor.

-Susana, tienes que comer esa sopa, mira que la hice yo misma y aunque es lo único que se cocinar, debo admitir que me queda muy rica, -Eleanor había preparado esta sopa expresamente para su nuera, contenía ingredientes que elevaban considerablemente la hemoglobina, cuyo valor Susana lo tenía demasiado bajos, debido a las hemorragias severas que se le habían presentado.

-Por eso mismo Eleanor, se muy bien que la cocina no se te da y así tu pretendes que me coma esa sopa. -Aun enferma, Susana mostraba buen humor, no quería que Terry la viera abatida, de lo contrario siempre empezaba a tratar de convencerla de preservar su vida.

-Susana herirás los sentimientos de mi madre si no te tomas lo único que le queda bien cuando cocina.

-Esta bien, pero la próxima vez, quiero un gran plato de pasta como la que prepara Jean Pierre, Susana empezó a tomar toda la sopa que le trajo su suegra, que a decir verdad le gustaba muchísimo.

-Yo también quiero comer de esa pasta, Jean Pierre debería preparar de esa pasta en Josselyn, ganaría mucho con la comida italiana que le queda muy bien, a propósito ¿Qué pasará con él que no ha venido hoy?, -Preguntó Eleanor extrañada por la ausencia del rubio francés.

-Ayer me dijo que debía preparar un banquete para una fiesta de compromiso y que no podría venir hoy, últimamente el restaurant ha tenido mucha clientela, -Terry estaba muy contento por el éxito que tenía el restaurant de su amigo.

-Me alegra mucho saber que Jean esta logrando su sueño, recuerdo cuando lo conocimos, era un actor francés que no conseguía buenos papeles, él decía que por causa del acento, pero una vez lo vi actuar y aunque no lo hacía mal, no transmitía la pasión necesaria para pararse en las tablas. –Susana tenía la mirada melancólica.

-Tienes razón, pero sabes algo, mi experiencia en el teatro me dice que Jean Pierre alguna vez tuvo esa pasión en las tablas, pero que por algún motivo perdió, eso lo pude ver en muchos actores que han pasado por mis manos en todos estos años como actriz y como profesora de arte dramático. Pierden la motivación que los impulsa actuar y por ende pierden el brillo innato de todo buen actor. –Eleanor también lo decía por la experiencia que vivió cuando tuvo que ver como el talento de su hijo se vio menguado en teatros de mala muerte y entregado al alcohol.

Terry vio como Susana bostezaba y decidió dejarla descansar y salir al pasillo en compañía de su madre.

-Será mejor que me vaya hijo, tengo que dar una clase a las tres y si no me voy ahora, no me dará tiempo de arreglarme.

-Pero si siempre estas bellísima mamá, -Terry pensaba que su madre era la mujer más bella del mundo.

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi hijo, pero allá afuera no tengo más descendientes, así que trataré de verme hermosa para ver si por fin dejo de ser una mujer soltera y conseguirte un buen padrastro, -ella sabía que eso lo sacaba de quicio.

-Cuando consigas un buen padrastro para mí, llévalo a la casa y prepararé una cena especial para él, -Él siempre la amenazaba con que le envenenaría a cualquier pretendiente que le presentara.

-No creo que quieras quedarte sin socio, -Ella le dio un beso y se marchó, dejando a Terry sin entender aun las implicaciones de sus palabras, aunque fuera algo obvio, las preocupaciones que tenía en esos días, le impedían descifrar algo tan elemental como lo que acababa de insinuar su madre.

Ya casi se cumplía el mes que había sido fijado para la cesárea de Susana y aunque Terry recordaba el compromiso tácito que había hecho con Candy de escribirle, al instante cuando lo recordaba, así mismo lo enterraba nuevamente en el fondo de su memoria. Había decidido que durante ese mes solo tendría cabeza para Susana, ya después buscaría la forma de comunicarse con Candy y explicarle la situación, para de una vez tomar las acciones pertinentes.

Susana aun estaba muy débil para ser sometida a una operación tan peligrosa y aunque generalmente una cesárea no implicara mayor riesgo, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, suponía un grave problema. Tanto Jean Pierre, como Eleanor y la señora Morris, se pusieron de acuerdo para cocinarle todas aquellas comidas cuyo consumo aumentaran la hemoglobina de Susana, pues mientras esta estuviera baja no podría ser operada. Ella puso de su parte y comió todo lo que le llevaban; jugos de frutas que ni siquiera había oído nombrar, comidas a bases de pimientos rojos, incluso una que le desagradaba bastante, sopa de patas de pollo, que según la señora Morris era magnifica para la hemoglobina.

Una tarde cuando estaban todos reunidos y conversando, Jean Pierre sacó a colación a cierta rubia pecosa que desde hacía un mes no salía de su mente.

-¿Oye Terry has vuelto a hablar con tu amiga Candy?

El desfile de caras asombradas fue apoteósico. Susana palideció aun más de lo que estaba, Eleanor abrió los ojos como platos alternando su mirada entre su nuera y su hijo t Terry, pobre Terry sentía que los ojos saldrían de sus órbitas.

-Desde que almorzamos con ella en el restaurant, no ha salido de mi cabeza, -continuó el francés sin saber que estaba siendo muy imprudente, -¿Te comentó Terry que mi ángel rubio era su amiga del colegio, Candice Andley?, -Le preguntó Jean Pierre a Susana.

-No, él no me comentó nada, -las manos de Susana, empezaron a temblar y gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por sus sienes, su respiración se hizo pesada y su cabeza calló hacia atrás sobre su almohada. Susana se había desmayado.

**Continuará….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

"**Dolor, Emoción Por Partida Doble"**

**Chicago**

Candy trataba por todos los medios de que su familia no se diera cuenta de su mal humor, salía y jugaba con los niños, complacía a su esposo en todo. Asistía a reuniones con las esposas de los clientes de Neil. Fue en una de esas reuniones en que coincidió con su ex amiga Annie Cornwell.

No fue un encuentro agradable, pero Candy evitó a toda costa un roce bochornoso con la morena, aunque al parecer Annie tenía otros planes.

-Señoras, no creo que se a conveniente que sea la esposa del dueño de la empresa quien maneje a su antojo los asuntos concernientes a sus capitales y eso es lo que precisamente hace esta mujer, -Annie decidió dejar de actuar con sutilezas y atacar a Candy de frente.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Annie, Neil maneja con mucha responsabilidad el capital de sus clientes, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer esas acusaciones malintencionadas, -Ella no estaba dispuesta a que se cometiera una injusticia con Neil, independientemente de que estuviera pensando abandonarlo.

La risa de Annie se dejó escuchar en el concurrido café donde se estaba celebrando la reunión.

-¿Y de verdad crees que eso tranquilizaría a cualquiera que conociera a Neil Leagan? Señoras, sepan que el administrador a quien sus esposos confiaron su dinero e inversiones, no es más que un jugador y vicioso que arruinó a su familia. Neil Legan, es un asiduo visitante de las casas de apuestas y bares de mala muerte de la ciudad de Chicago, que se casó con la heredera Andley para salvar la mala situación en la que dejó a su familia. Y Esta mujer, -dijo señalando a Candy, -maneja a su antojo al mequetrefe, se le ha comprobado infidelidad y él aun sigue con ella. Si quieren pueden hacer sus investigaciones y verán que el patrimonio de sus familias corre peligro si sigue en manos de la firma Leagan.

-Cállate Annie, Neil es un hombre honesto. Es cierto que tuvo problemas de apuestas, pero eso ya pasó, él ha hecho muchos esfuerzos para saca a flote a su familia, es él quien mantiene los gastos de sus padre a fuerza de trabajo y sacrificio, -Candy se había puesto de pie y gritaba llena de rabia hacia la mujer que estaba a punto de destruir la reputación que su esposo se había ganado con tanto ahínco y perseverancia.

-Yo también escuché rumores acerca de su esposo señora Leagan, pero ahora que lo oigo de boca de la esposa de su propia primo, he confirmado que no eran solo rumores, además usted misma ha dicho que él tuvo problemas de apuestas, nadie garantiza que no vuelva a caer en ese vicio tan horrible, -La señora Duncan era una mujer mayor que nunca confió en la juventud de Neil, para manejar las finanzas de su esposo.

-Señora Duncan, no se deje envolver por los rumores que riega la gente solo para enlodar el nombre de los demás, yo le puedo asegurar que mi esposo en honrado y muy capaz en su trabajo, -Candy sabía que la opinión de Duncan era de mucha influencia en las demás mujeres y estaba empezando a perder la lucha.

-Además está el hecho de que muchas de nosotras también habíamos escuchado las habladurías de su conducta licenciosa señora Leagan y no queríamos darles crédito, pero las declaraciones de un miembro de su familia aclara todo este asunto, yo particularmente hablaré con mi esposo, no voy a permitir que ustedes sigan arriesgando el patrimonio que tanto esfuerzo le costó, -La señora Duncan le recordaba a la tía abuela.

Candy se quedó congelada cuando vio retirarse una a una a las mujeres presentes, solo Annie quedó sentada en la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa querida, dejaste que el vaquero te comiera…la lengua?, Annie soltó una carcajada escandalosa y salió del lugar.

Candy no podía contener su llanto, ahora estaba segura que Neil estaría arruinado y ella llevaba gran parte de culpa. Se sentía muy mal anímicamente y estaba empezando a sentirse enferma. Ya era hora de regresar a casa y sabía que Neil no tardaría en llegar allá.

-¡Hola Niña! –Saludó Neil al verla entrar al cuarto, él estaba en ropa interior pues iba a entrar al baño a ducharse

-¡Hola Neil! –Ella se veía abatida y muy cansada

-Veo que no traes buena cara. Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo y te daré un masaje. –Ella se dejó llevar, por lo que se sentó en la cama.

-Sé que no te gusta asistir a ese tipo de eventos Candy, pero es bueno para el negocio, aunque estoy empezando, puedo sentirme orgulloso que estas personas confíen en mí. –Neil se arrodilló sobre la cama justo a espaldas de Candy y empezó a masajear sus hombros.

-Neil, pasó algo muy malo esta tarde.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó intrigado sin dejar de consentirla.

-Hoy cuando estaba reunida con las esposas de tus clientes, Annie llegó al café y empezó a decir muchas cosas acerca de nosotros. –Ella hablaba con la mirada en sus piernas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?, -No paró la actividad, pero su cara se tensó

-Cosas que harán que las señoras con quienes estaba reunidas, convenzan a sus maridos para que te despidan como su administrador.

-Se más específica Candy, -ahora si, bajó de la cama, tomó el banquito de la peinadora y se sentó frente a ella.

Candy empezó a narrar todo lo ocurrido y vio como Neil se ponía de pie para pararse frente a la ventana y observar a sus hijos jugar en el patio trasero. Después de largo rato se volteó y vio a Candy que lloraba en silencio.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que estas preocupada por esa tontería, verás que no es nada grave, mis clientes tienen constancia del buen trabajo que he hecho con sus empresas, no creo que se dejen llevar por comentarios malintencionados.

-Neil, debiste ver las caras de esas mujeres cuando se marchaban, ellas estaban decididas a lograr que sus maridos no te contrataran más.

-Candy, no quiero que te preocupes por eso, en todo caso soy yo quien debería estar preocupado y no lo estoy y si ellos deciden prescindir de mis servicios, pues no hay nada que se pueda hacer, total esas no son las únicas empresas de la ciudad. Ya, tranquilízate y busca a tus pequeños monstruos y espérenme en el comedor, voy a ducharme y bajaré en media hora. –La voz de Neil no reflejaba la tormenta que se estaba formando en su interior. En realidad si estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de sus clientes.

Cenaron tranquilamente, los niños no paraban de hablar. Noah les contó de los nuevos amiguitos que había hecho en la escuela y Marion comentó que había jugado con el nieto de la cocinera durante toda la tarde y que estaban haciendo planes para casarse, Neil al escuchar eso, se atragantó y tosió, pero al calmarse preguntó divertido…

-¿Y se puede saber a quien ese caballero le pidió tu mano?

-Él pensaba habar contigo esta tarde cuando llegaras, pero yo le dije que debíamos esperar para planear una cena formal, una ocasión así no debe tomarse a la ligera, -la niña había empezado su perorata y su familia no hacía más que admirar la facilidad con las que las palabras salían de su boca.

-Está bien cielito, dile a ese caballerito que cuando quiera puede venir a hablar con tu madre y conmigo, -la voz de Neil estaba ahogada por la risa contenida, pero su cara se asombró cuando Marion salió corriendo. Todos se preguntaban a donde iría, a los pocos minutos, la niña apareció arrastrando de la mano a un joven no menos de 20 años, muy buenmozo, cabello castaño y ojos azul cielo, el bronceado de su piel contrastaba notablemente con el color de sus ojos.

-Este es mi novio Greg, -le dijo Marion a sus sorprendidos padres y luego se dirigió al joven. -Cariño, te presento a mis padres, Neil y Candice, a mi hermano Noah ya lo conoces.

Para todos era obvio que Marion había malentendido la amabilidad del joven jardinero a tal grado que había hecho planes de matrimonio. El muchacho se preocupó por su empleo, pero sus patrones le dejaron en claro que esto no era más que las acciones inocentes de una niña de cinco años.

Esa noche, ya en su habitación, Candy no dejaba de pensar en el desagradable episodio de esa tarde. Neil también se veía pensativo, pero no le daba a entender a su esposa cual era su preocupación.

-Creo que Marion es una niña muy precoz, esa manera de hablar y las cosas que hace, dejan bien claro que cuando cumpla mas edad me sacará canas verdes, -Neil se hallaba acostado con lo brazos bajo su cabeza y mirando el techo del cuarto que combinaba con el color aguamarina de las paredes.

-Es solo una niña y como tal se deja guiar por la inocencia. Pero si, te sacará canas verdes, en cambio Noah es más tranquilo, tiene un carácter más centrado, aunque la mayoría de las veces, las travesuras son planeadas por él y ejecutadas en compañía de Marion.

-Nuestros hijos son los niños más hermosos del mundo Candy, te estoy infinitamente agradecido por darme tan hermoso regalo y estoy seguro que este bebé que tienes aquí guardadito, será igual de hermoso que ellos, -Él acariciaba el vientre de su esposa que ya empezaba a notarse

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame este bebé Neil? –Preguntó ella.

-Tu elegiste el de Noah y yo el de Marion, este tercero debemos elegirlo juntos, -Ella no pudo evitar pensar que quizás sería una de las cosa que harían juntos.

-Si es niña me gustaría que se llamara Silvia ¿Qué opinas?

-Candy, Silvia se llamaba mi gata, -Dijo el entre risas.

-Iuggg, esa gata horrorosa que junto a Elisa y a ti me amargaba la vida, -ella también rió

-Entonces Silvia está descartado ¿y si es niño?

-¿Te importaría si le llamamos Anthony? -ella esperaba un chaparrón pero Neil la sorprendió.

-¿Sabes que había pensado en ese nombre? Si hubiera sido yo el encargado de elegir el nombre de nuestro primer hijo, lo habría llamado Anthony, -él se escuchó melancólico.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, la muerte de Anthony me afectó mucho, yo trataba de protegerme siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, pero por dentro estaba tan triste como todos ustedes. Hubo un tiempo, mucho antes de que tú llegaras a nuestra casa, en el cual nosotros compartíamos mucho. Stear, Archie, Anthony, Elisa y yo, éramos casi inseparables. No tengo idea de porque mi hermana y yo nos distanciamos de ellos, pero con ese distanciamiento empezaron las peleas y las envidias de mi parte. A veces pienso en el pasado y no puedo reconocer a la persona que fui.

-Lo importante es que cambiaste Neil y lo hiciste para bien. Sé que Anthony se habría alegrado mucho en ser testigo de ese cambio y estaría orgulloso de que un hijo tuyo llevara su nombre.

-Entonces está decidido, si es niño se llamará Anthony y si es niña, se llamará Silvia la gata, -Él empezó a bromear.

-Eso es, -dijo ella de golpe

-¿En serio le pondremos Silvia?

-No tonto, se llamara Kate, Katherine. Si es niña se llamará Katherine Isabella Leagan White y si es niño se llamará Anthony Albert Leagan White, ¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó ella

-Suenan muy bien, aunque me habría gustado más Silvia, -él reía mientras la abrazaba

-Ya para eso, a menos que quiera que lo nombre Floripondio como su padre, no se en que estaba pensando tu madre cuando permitió que tu papá te pusiera Neil Floripondio, -Ahora era ella quien reía.

-Yo siempre me he hecho la misma pregunta, te lo aseguro. Ahora, basta de plática y durmamos, ya es muy tarde, -él le dio un beso de buenas noches y se dispuso a dormir pero sabía que no lo lograría

Neil se resistía a quedarse dormido, la preocupación por lo que vendría al día siguiente no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, pero fingió ante Candy para no mortificarla más de lo que estaba.

**Nueva York**

Susana entró a quirófano aun desmayada, los doctores hacían cuanto podían para salvarle la vida, pero ella no respondía. Lograron estabilizarle la presión arterial que había descendido demasiado.

En la sala de espera, todos estaban a la expectativa de la salida de algún personal que avisara el estado de Susana. La señora Morris y Lori, que había llegado poco después del desmayo de su patrona, rezaban en silencio por la salud tanto de la madre como del bebé. Terry estaba inmerso en un mundo oscuro, donde solo podía ver los ojos azules de su esposa mirándolo con insistencia, él se aferraba a esa imagen y nadie podría apartarlo de allí.

Jean Pierre, que estaba tan preocupado como todos los que estaban allí, no dejaba de pensar en la reacción de su amiga al oír el nombre de Candy.

-¿Eleanor, puedo hacerle una pregunta? –se dirigió a la actriz

-Claro cariño, -ella lo vio con gesto preocupado

-¿Quién es Candy en la vida de Terry y Susana? –lanzó la pregunta sin indulgencia.

Eleanor suspiró y contó con detalles la hermosa y triste historia de su hijo con la heredera Andley, cada minucia y explicación, fue transmitida al francés como a ella fue contada por los labios del propio Terry, en una época de depresión, antes de casarse con Susana.

Jean Pierre estaba atónito, no podía creer que Terry también haya estado locamente enamorado de Candy como ahora lo estaba él.

El la sala de operaciones los doctores después de estabilizar la presión de Susana, debían practicar la cesárea contra todo riesgo, ahora era un feto de casi siete meses de gestación y debían sacarlo y hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida.

Procedieron rápidamente a abrir el vientre de la mujer.

El doctor salió de quirófano para hablar con el esposo de Susana.

-Señor Grandchester, -Terry se hallaba sentado con los codos sobre los muslos y su cara enterrada en las manos, al escuchar su nombre, se levantó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasó?, -tenía miedo de preguntar por el niño o por Susana.

-Su esposa esta en un estado de sueño profundo, durante la cesárea su respiración se detuvo al igual que su corazón, -el jadeo por parte de Eleanor, la señora Morris y Lori, no se hizo esperar, Terry y Jean Pierre fueron menos expresivos.

-Logramos estabilizarla, pero aun no despierta, debemos esperar a que lo haga.

-¿Y el bebé doctor?, -Preguntó Lori y Terry agradeció que la chica hiciera la pregunta cuya respuesta le helaba la sangre.

-Bueno, son dos bebés, una niña y un niño. Nacieron con muy bajo peso y también estamos esperando a ver como evolucionan. Nosotros no podemos hacer mucho por ellos, lamentablemente la medicina no ha avanzado mucho con respecto a niños recién nacidos y mucho menos si son prematuros.

El rostro de Terry se vio invadido por un torrente de lágrimas que bajaba copiosamente hasta perderse por su cuello. Ya era padre, no de uno, sino de dos niños, dos criaturas que ahora estaban luchando por su vida y que al parecer no había esperanza de supervivencia. Esos niños eran su carne y su sangre y probablemente los perdería sin poder hacer nada por ellos.

-Por otra parte, -continuó el médico,-volviendo al estado de su esposa, debo informarles que algunos pacientes que entran en ese estado, no logran despertar, otros, despiertan y no vuelven a ser los mismos que eran antes, la medicina aun esta deliberando el porque ocurre eso, pero no se ha llegado a ninguna conclusión que satisfaga a todos. Claro está que también hay muchos casos de pacientes que despiertan y no presentan ningún cambio adverso.

-¿Podemos ver a los niños? –Eleanor tenía un extraño tono esperanzado en la voz.

-No señora, por los momentos es mejor que los niños se mantengan lo más alejados del exterior, ahora están siendo vigilados por enfermeras que los mantienen calientitos y en un amiente de esterilidad, que es lo mejor para su supervivencia.

-¿Qué se puede hacer entonces doctor?, -preguntó Jean Pierre.

-Lamentablemente, solo podemos esperar, con permiso,

El galeno se retiró y Terry casi corría en sentido contrario. Caminó y caminó hasta que estuvo fuera del hospital, quería sentir la luz del sol para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Iban a dar las cinco y se podía apreciar que sería un hermoso atardecer. El cayó de rodillas prácticamente en la entrada del nosocomio, sin importarle la mirada curiosa de los que pasaban. Lentamente juntó sus manos y alzó su rostro a los cielos.

-No sé como hablar contigo, creo que solo lo he hecho dos veces con esta y la primera no me escuchaste. La perdí esa noche, también en un hospital y nunca más volví a pedirte nada, debes reconocer que casi no te he molestado. Ahora, si te voy a pedir algo, que debes saber es mucho más importante. Te ruego que no me los quites, te suplico por la vida de mis hijos y de mi esposa, te imploro que los dejes vivir, déjame ver sus sonrisas, permíteme tenerlos conmigo, a cambio te prometo una cosa. Yo Terrence Grandchester, prometo alejarme de Candice Andley para siempre. Sé que conoces mis sentimientos hacia ella y lo importante que aun es para mí, es por eso que me atrevo a hacer esta promesa. La vida de mi familia a cambio de enterrar el amor que siento por Candice.

Terry rezó un Padre Nuestro a trozos, pues muchas frases se negaban a aparecer en su extensa memoria, prodigiosa para almacenar y posteriormente recuperar libretos y parlamentos cuando él quisiera, pero reacia a ser bondadosa a la hora de una plática con nuestro Creador.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, su madre lo abrazó y él dejó libre su llanto.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias a todas por leer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

"**Sorpresa Para Susana"**

**Nueva York**

Terry se encontraba solo acompañando a su esposa, que llevaba inconsciente casi 20 horas, Jean Pierre dejó el restaurant a cargo de Gabrielle y su asistente Luke, el día anterior Josselin no abrió sus puertas por la emergencia que se presentó con los Grandchester, pero no podían hacer eso dos días seguido, así que Doubront decidió delegar funciones y encomendarse a los cielos para que Gabrielle no cometiera ninguna torpeza.

-¡Buenas tardes Terry! –Jean Pierre hablaba muy bajito.

-¡Hola Jean Pierre!, puedes hablar normalmente, lo que queremos es que despierte, no que siga durmiendo, -La voz de Terry se oía ronca y sus ojos estaban hinchados por la falta de sueño y el llanto constante.

-¿Por qué no te vas a descansar un rato amigo?, yo me quedo con ella y hasta le contaré unos chistes de esos que a ella la ponen roja. –El francés sabía que esos chistes molestaban mucho a Susana y siempre bromeaba con eso.

-No iré a casa, solo voy a comer algo a la cafetería y luego regreso.

-¡AH se me olvidaba!, te traje algo de comida, voy por algo de tomar y te lo traigo, -Jean Pierre salió y dejó a Terry comiendo la deliciosa pasta que tanto le gustaba a Susana.

-¡Hola hijo!, -Eleanor entró a la habitación.

-¡Hola mamá!, -él siguió degustando la comida.

-Ya veo que Jean Pierre te preparó la pasta que le gusta a Susana, yo también te traje algo de comer y no te preocupes, lo compré en un restaurante cerca del teatro.

-Gracias ma, si no es mucha molestia, llévatela y luego la envías con el chofer estas tarde,

-Por su puesto que no es molestia hijo, pero sé que no te gusta la comida recalentada, te compraré algo recién hecho y lo enviaré con el chofer.

-Ya no quiero más, -él había dejado más de la mitad de su comida.

-¡AH no Terrence!, eso si que no, te vas a comer todo eso, tu no puedes enfermarte ahora, tu mujer y tus hijos te necesitan fuerte. Tienes prohibido enfermarte y si no comes es lo primero que lograrás. –Eleanor estaba preocupada por la salud de Terry, este casi no dormía y comía solo bocados. Él quiso empezar a protestar, pero su madre no se rendiría. Tomó el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo y lo obligó a comer como se obliga a un niño de cuatro años.

-Está bien, está bien, lo haré yo solo, -arrebató el tenedor de la mano de su madre y comió de mala gana todo lo que le llevó Jean Pierre.

-Toma Terry, -el francés entró a la habitación y le entregó una botella de refresco de uvas.

-Jean Pierre, sabes que no me gusta esa bebida.

-Te aguantas, era lo único que había en la cafetería.

-¿Terry has ido a preguntar por los pequeños?, -preguntó Eleanor

-En la mañana fui hasta el reten, pero no me dejaron entrar, aunque una de las enfermeras que los cuidan me dijo que hasta ahora no se había presentado ningún problema. Ahora mismo iré a hablar con el doctor a ver que me dice.

Terry bebió su refresco y luego aprovechó que estaban su madre y su amigo en la habitación y fue a preguntar por sus hijos.

-¿Doctor, me permite un momento por favor?, -Terry encontró al médico en el pasillo.

-Por supuesto señor Grandchester, dentro de un rato iré a revisar a su esposa, ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

-Ninguno doctor, -el doctor podía ver la desesperanza dibujada en el rostro del actor.

-No hay que perder la fe amigo, aunque soy algo joven, la experiencia me ha demostrado que la medicina no tiene los alcances que tiene la fe en Dios. Ahora, supongo que me quiere preguntar por la situación de sus hijos.

-Así es, por favor dígame como están, -el tono de Terry era de súplica.

-Es muy pronto para asegurar algo señor Grandchester, hasta ahora no ha habido cambios negativos, ahora lo que más necesitamos es que su esposa despierte para ver si pueden amamantarse. Aunque las enfermeras dicen que han comido bien sus fórmulas, no hay mejor alimento para un bebé recién nacido que la leche materna, pero espere, -el médico se frenó de golpe para luego continuar.

-Si los niños siguen como hasta ahora, mañana podemos hacer un pequeño experimento.

-¿De que se trata doctor?, -Terry estaba abierto a cualquier opción que le diera la más mínima esperanza de vida a su familia.

-Mañana podemos llevar a uno de los bebés al cuarto de su esposa para tratar de lograr que coma un poco de su pecho, así intentamos que el niño se alimente mejor y estimulamos a la madre para ver si reacciona.

-¿Está seguro que pueda funcionar?

-Por supuesto que no señor Grandchester, como le dije es solo un experimento, aunque si puedo decirle que muchos pacientes en la condición de su esposa, han despertado cuando reciben un estímulo externo, en este caso el estímulo sería su bebé alimentándose de ella.

-Hagámoslo, total, no se pierde nada con intentar y en cambio podríamos ganar mucho, -Terry volvió con otro semblante a la habitación

-¿Qué te dijeron?, -preguntaron al mismo tiempo Eleanor y Jean Pierre.

-Los bebés están bien, el doctor dice que toman su fórmula, pero le preocupa que no estén alimentándose de Susana, mañana traerá a uno de ellos hasta aquí para tratar de que se alimente de ella. –Por primera vez en horas, se podía ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Terry.

-Recuerdo que cuando tú naciste, solo te alimentabas de mi pecho, era tan hermoso tenerte pegado a mí, fuiste un bebé muy lindo Terry, -los ojos de Eleanor brillaron al recordar esa época maravillosa.

-Supongo que si, pero no estamos hablando de mí, madre, estamos hablando de mi bebé, -él se hallaba totalmente ruborizado y avergonzado.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte Terry, no todos tienen el privilegio de se amamantados por sus madres, -nadie notó la gran tristeza detrás de las palabras del francés.

Continuaron hablando por un rato más y Terry decidió ir a su casa para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Bajo el agua de la regadera, él no paraba de pensar que al día siguiente conocería a uno de sus hijos ¿Cuál será, la niña o el niño? ¿Cómo será?, ¿Tendrá cabello o será calvo? Tantas preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas. Cepilló sus dientes aun en la ducha, afeitó su rostro y las preguntas seguían llegando a su mente, hasta que reparó en una de las más importantes ¿Cómo se llamarán los niños?, pero no, para eso esperaría a que Susana despertara y así escogerían los nombres juntos.

Cuando se disponía a volver al hospital, Lori casi le rogó que la llevara con él, el accedió y salieron juntos de la casa.

-¡Hola!, -saludó al entrar.

-¡Hola Hijo!, aprovecharé que llegaste y me iré al teatro, hoy tenemos doble función, lamento no poder quedarme, además no pueden haber tantas personas en la habitación, ya es un milagro que las enfermeras te dejen comer aquí adentro, -Eleanor estaba muy ocupada con una obra que acababa de iniciar bajo la dirección de Robert Hathaway, en la que Terry fungía como productor, pero debido a la situación actual, había tenido que renunciar y ahora eran Robert y Eleanor quienes se encargaban de su trabajo, por lo tanto tenían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

-No te preocupes mamá, dale mis saludos a Robert y dile que no te haga trabajar tanto, -Terry no sabía nada de la relación que su madre sostenía con su socio.

-Tranquilo bebé, además trabajar con Robert es para mi un gran placer, -Eleanor en varias oportunidades lanzó indirectas a su hijo para ir abonando el terreno la hora de soltar la bomba, pero Terry no había captado ninguna, solo Jean Pierre sabía lo que se traía la actriz entre manos y no porque ella se lo haya dicho, sino porque prestaba atención al lenguaje corporal de Hathaway y Baker cuando estaban juntos, además que él si captaba las puntas lanzadas por Eleanor.

-Más le vale a Robert tratarte como te mereces Eleanor, de lo contrario se las tendrá que ver conmigo, -Terry era un hijo muy celoso.

-Pierde cuidado Terrence, él me trata muy bien, tenlo por seguro. Cuando Dennis me lleve al teatro le diré que te compre algo para comer, ahora si me voy buenas tardes chicos, -se despidió de Lori y Jean Pierre y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

Jean Pierre no aguantaba la risa viendo como Eleanor jugaba con la inocencia de Terrence. Hasta Lori sospechaba algo, pero contrario a su naturaleza entrometida y habladora, no dijo ni pio.

A los pocos minutos de irse Eleanor, entró el doctor con cara de preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo doctor? ¿Algún problema con los bebés? –Jean Pierre fue el primero en abordarlo, pues Terry estaba con la mirada y el pensamiento fijos en Susana.

¿Qué ha sucedido? –Ahora era Terry quien hablaba.

-Uno de los bebés ha dejado de comer, la enfermera dice que hace más de una hora está intentando que coma algo y lo único que hace es llorar, ya medimos la temperatura y no tiene fiebre, palpé su abdomen, revisé sus oídos y nada. Vine para preparar a su esposa para adelantar el experimento. Dentro de un rato traerán a la pequeña.

El doctor se asomó a la puerta e hizo señas a una enfermera para que entrara a la habitación.

-Por favor tienen que salir, no pueden estar todos aquí, -Terry se disponía a salir también y el médico lo detuvo, -Señor Grandchester, usted puede quedarse, debe aprender el procedimiento por si acaso el experimento funciona y quiere hacerlo más adelante.

Jean Pierre y Lori salieron del cuarto y solo se quedaron el doctor, la enfermera y Terry. La enfermera procedió a liberar a Susana de la bata que llevaba puesta y para ello necesitó ayuda del doctor que levantaba el torso de la mujer mientras ella bajaba la prenda hasta la cintura. Con una gasa embebida en alcohol, limpiaron los pezones de Susana, para luego enjuagarlos con agua tibia.

-Tiene los pechos llenos, -dijo la enfermera.

-Eso es buena señal, espero que la bebé pueda mamar si ningún problema.

Terry estaba sumamente nervioso, por fin conocería a su hija, su hija, la palabra le parecía tan grande y con un significado extremadamente sublime. Por primera vez tendría ante sus ojos a uno de esos seres que él ayudó a crear, su hija.

-Enfermera saque a la bebé de la incubadora y manténgala bien abrigada, -dijo el doctor a la joven y esta obedeció y salió del cuarto.

-¿Qué es eso doctor?, -Terry se extrañó por la palabra.

-Eso es una especie de caja donde colocamos a los bebés prematuros o los que nacen con problemas de salud, es un invento algo antiguo, al que en algunas partes se le estaba dando un uso inadecuado, pero muchos hospitales decidieron adquirirlos para este fin, este aparato mantiene relativamente aislados a los niños, proveyéndolos de temperatura regulada, que es una de las principales causas de muerte en infantes prematuros.

Quince minutos después, se escuchó en la habitación el leve llanto de un recién nacido y la enfermera apareció con un pequeño bultito blanco.

Terry jadeó al ver a su hija. Pensó que podría caber en la palma de la mano, la cabecita arropada con un grueso gorrito, la carita rosada y con el cuerpo envuelto en una sabanita blanca, recordó cuando Jean Pierre lo llamaba ratoncito Grandchester y esbozó una ligera sonrisa entre las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Al igual que su padre, la bebé no paraba de llorar. Con sumo cuidado, la enfermara la cargó bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Terry, que seguía con mucha atención sus movimientos

La joven puso en posición a la bebé sobre el abdomen de Susana, de manera que la boca de la niña estuviera alineada con el pezón de la madre. La enfermera estimuló el pezón para que este se endureciera un poco y así la bebé pudiera tomarlo. Por instinto la boca de la niña se abrió y buscó desesperada la fuente de alimento y empezó a succionar fuertemente el pecho de Susana. El doctor y la enfermera sonrieron ampliamente y Terry supo que era algo bueno. La bebé satisfizo su hambre y ya no lloraba, pero Susana aun no despertaba.

-Debemos llevarla al reten, cuando sea su hora de comer traeremos a los dos bebés para que su madre los alimente, no pierda la fe señor Grandchester, recemos para que este experimento de resultado. Enfermera, prepararé todo para que trasladen la incubadora grande hasta el cuarto y así mantendremos a los niños el menor tiempo lejos de ella.

-¿Puedo tocarla doctor?, -Terry no dejaba de ver s su hija.

-Será mejor que no, tanto ella como su hermano, deben tener un contacto mínimo con el exterior, solo la sacamos de la incubadora para que recibiera la leche de su madre, pero tiene que volver allí y salir solo para ser alimentada, otra cosa más, háblele a su esposa, trate de que ella escuche su voz, eso es un estímulo y mientras más estímulos reciba, mayores son las posibilidades de despertar.

El doctor salió y Terry no tardó en seguir el consejo. Empezó a hablar con Susana como si esta lo estuviera escuchando, así lo encontraron Jean Pierre y Lori y Terry les contó lo que le había dicho el médico. Pasado un rato estos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación

En el transcurso de la tarde llevaron e instalaron un aparato muy extraño en la habitación y Terry supuso que era la incubadora, pues al rato trajeron a los gemelos y los colocaron dentro de ella. Era Casi media noche cuando los bebés despertaron llorando de hambre, tanto la enfermera como Terry que se hallaba graciosamente vestido con ropa esterilizada, procedieron a alimentar a las criaturas. El tono del llanto había aumentado y era abrumador tener a dos bebés llorando al mismo tiempo, a penas era el primer día y Terry estaba felizmente estresado, en realidad los gemelos no cabían en su palma, eran un poco más grandes, pero no dejaban de ser pequeños, además de eso, no había nada que le impidiera verlos como bebés normales, de hecho eran tan normales que lloraban como un bebé de tiempo. Los niños mamaron hasta que se saciaron y una vez que la enfermera le enseñó a como sacar los gases, Terry la ayudó con el varoncito, sintiéndose satisfecho de lograr que su bebé fuera el que eructara más rápido. La operación se repetía cada tres horas, los bebés parecían relojes sincronizados.

A la mañana siguiente Terry estaba en el baño de la habitación lavándose el rostro cuando escucho leves quejido, era Susana quien despertaba, pero esta al darse cuenta del gran vacío que había en su vientre, empezó a gritar histérica.

-Calma mi amor, calma, todo está bien, te lo juro, todo está bien, -Terry estaba feliz de que su esposa hubiera despertado.

-Mi hijo Terry, ¿Qué pasó con mi hijo?, -ella no paraba de gritar, pero no se daba cuenta de que con sus gritos había despertado a los niños que lloraban y chillaban a la par de ella.

-Shhhh, Susana, Susana, mira allí están, míralos, son gemelos y están vivos, al igual que tú mi cielo, los tres están vivos y sanos, -él le hablaba bajito con su cabeza pegada a su pecho mientras acariciaba la melena rubia.

-¿Gemelos?, -ella hablaba entre sollozos, -¿Me juras que están bien?

-Te lo juro vida, nuestros hijos están bien, solo un poco pequeños y bajos de peso, pero muy bien.

La enfermera había ido a llamar al doctor de guardia y este revisó a Susana mientras ella no dejaba de mirar en dirección de sus hijos.

**Chicago**

Al día siguiente del incidente de Candy con Annie y las esposas de los clientes de Neil, las cosas empezaron a ponerse mal para la pequeña oficina contable que manejaba el joven Leagan. Absolutamente todos los clientes decidieron prescindir de sus servicios, incluso los Silver, cuyo negocio era una pequeña cafetería que apenas había abierto sus puertas hacía un mes.

La situación era ridícula, a pesar de que se había quedado sin clientes, tenía más trabajo que nunca, pues le tocó cerrar todas las cuentas y entregar balances de última hora.

-Lucy puedes ir a almorzar, -le dijo a su secretaria cuando esta le entregaba un cerro de carpetas.

-No se preocupe señor Leagan, yo puedo almorzar cuando terminemos de cuadrar este balance.

-Te advierto que no será pronto, tenemos que entregar el cierre antes del viernes, -él hablaba sin despegar la vista del documento que revisaba.

-Puedo pedir algo para almorzar y así ahorramos el tiempo de salir a algún lugar, -La joven asistente de verdad apreciaba a su jefe y lamentaba la situación por la que este estaba pasando – que quiere para almorzar.

-Cualquier cosa estará bien, en realidad no tengo mucho apetito.

-Bueno entonces pediré comida italiana, -la joven salió de la oficina.

Neil y su asistente almorzaron rápidamente y sin siquiera hacer la digestión se dispuso a continuar trabajando.

-Lucy, tengo que pedirte un favor

-Usted dirá señor Leagan.

-Necesito que hagas horas extras, se que es un abuso de mi parte, pero si no fuera necesario no te lo pediría.

-Claro que si señor Leagan, déjeme cancelar un compromiso que tengo esta noche, -la chica se disponía a salir de la oficina pero su jefe la detuvo.

-No es necesario Lucy, puedes empezar mañana, no puedo pedirte que canceles tu cita.

-Oh no es una cita señor Leagan, solo iba a salir a bailar con mis hermana y unas amigas, pero puedo hacerlo otro día, ahora lo más importante es ayudarlo a usted con estos cierres, es más se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. La chica salió de la oficina dejando a Neil con curiosidad.

-Listo, -dijo Lucy al volver - dentro de unas horas tendremos refuerzos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que mi hermana mayor trabaja en una oficina contable y las amigas con que íbamos a salir esta noche son sus compañeras de trabajo, les acabo de pedir que nos ayuden y me prometieron que vendrían al salir de su oficina. Espero que no le moleste trabajar con un poco de ruido.

-Lucy, como te puedes dar cuenta, nos quedamos sin clientes, no tendré como pagarle a tus amigas,

-No se preocupe señor, eso déjelo por mi cuenta y tenga por seguro que no les pagaré con dinero, ellas vienen encantadas de la vida, -la sonrisa pícara de Lucy pasó desapercibida para Neil.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, bienvenidas sean, -Neil le ofreció una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento a su asistente.

Llamó a su casa para avisar que llegaría tarde y siguió trabajando.

A las seis de la tarde, llegaron los refuerzos que esperaban.

-Señor Leagan, le presento a mi hermana, Lina Davis, -Lucy empezó con las presentaciones de rigor. La hermana mayor de Lucy era una mujer esbelta y elegante, de ondulado pelo negro azabache que llevaba orgullosamente suelto y cuyo largo iba casi hasta la cadera. Los ojos igual de negros que su melena contrastaban con la blancura de su piel. A Neil le pareció una mujer hermosa y realmente lo era.

-Es un placer señorita Davis, -Neil ofreció su mano y Lina la tomó algo nerviosa, -Neil Leagan a sus órdenes.

-Gracias señor Leagan, será todo un placer para mi ayudarlo en este trabajo, pero déjeme presentarle a mis amigas y compañeras de trabajo, ellas son Lorena Sullivan y Lisa Ortiz. Neil estrechó las manos de las jóvenes viendo que el grupo de amigas de su secretaria debería llamar mucho la atención cuando salían juntas.

-Es alguna exigencia para pertenecer a su grupo de amistades, que el nombre empiece por la letra "L"? –preguntó Neil a Lucy en voz baja, la chica se rió con ganas.

-No me había fijado en ese detalle y le aseguro que ellas tampoco.

Esa noche trabajaron hasta muy tarde, pero aun les faltaba mucho por hacer y tal como había augurado Lucy, era un grupo bastante ruidoso aunque muy eficiente, todos estaban muy cansados, especialmente Neil, fue por eso que no notó las miradas soñadoras que le lanzaba Lina.

Neil llevó a cada una de las chicas hasta la puertas de su casa, siendo las últimas en abandonar el automóvil las hermanas Davis. Las chicas prometieron que vendrían a ayudarlo hasta que terminaran de cerrar todas las cuentas y Neil se los agradeció sinceramente.

Al llegar a casa Candy lo estaba esperando despierta en su habitación.

-¡Hola niña!, -Saludó Neil con voz cansada, mientras se quitaba la corbata y entraba al baño.

-¡Hola Neil!, ¿Cómo te fue? –ella estaba preocupada por la reacción de sus clientes.

-No muy bien, algunos clientes me despidieron, pero nada de importancia, -mintió.

-¡Oh Neil! De verdad lo siento, por favor deja que hable con Albert, estoy segura que él resolverá esta situación.

-No lo hagas, este es mi problema y solo yo tengo que resolverlo, además no quiero que todos se enteren, no quiero crear otro incidente como el de la fiesta de la tía abuela.

-Está bien Neil, se hará como tú digas.

-Voy a ducharme quiero dormir aunque sean cuatro horas, -él se metió a la ducha, aran la una y media cuando llegó a casa y siempre salía a las seis para llegar tiempo a chicago donde se encontraba su oficina.

**Continuará…**


End file.
